We'd Never Danced
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU Yaoi YYY When Yugi go away to America for collage Yami never realy got a change to tell him the he loves him....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Yugi sighed heavily as he carried his bags. Yami watched near by. "You sure you want to do this, aibou?" Yami asked.

The small teen blinked as he locked onto crimson eyes. "Yes Yami, I have too, they are expecting me, and besides it's a new culture to learn about."

"I see..." Yami said, a short of sadness could be heard from his voice "I'll miss you, aibou." Yugi sniffed as he dropped his bags, wiping furiously at his eyes, hoping not to shed any tears in front of his darkness. Yami sighed sadly as he bent down to pick up the bags. "Let me help you with that, aibou." he said.

Yugi blushed as his eyes stung with tears. "Thank you Yami but you don't have too."

"But I want to." Yami said. _But I wish that you stay with me..._

The teen shrugged as he then watched the pharaoh pick up the bags. "Thank you Yami."

Yami nodded. "Wish me to take you the airport, Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded as he smiled. "Yes please."

"Very well." Yami said as the two headed outside and got into Yami's car once Yami put the bags in the trunk. Yugi sat in the front seat, staring at his feet. Yami started the car as he sadly looks at Yugi from the corner of his eye. _I've got to say something or I will lose Yugi forever..._ Yet while he was thinking this, the small teen continued to stare at his feet, trying to hide his blush.

- - -

Later on at the airport, Yugi's plane was called as the two stood there at the gate. "Flight 1500 ready to board." the speakers of the airport sounded.

"I guess this is it." said Yugi with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Yami said softly.

Yugi breathed in heavily as he attempted to choke back his tears as he finally gave up, allowing them to fall freely from his face. "Good bye Yami." said Yugi as he turn to leave.

"Good bye Yugi..." Yami started to say. _Ra dang it Yami! Now your change!_ "Yugi!" Yami shouted to Yugi.

The amethyst eyed teen swished around as he met the concerned eyes of the pharaoh. "Yami?"

Yami bit his lip. "G-Good luck, aibou..." he said. Yugi nodded as he grabbed his bags, walking off into the hallway that led to the airplane. _ Ra dang it, you blew that one pharaoh! Do it now or your change will be gone forever!_ "Aibou wait!" Too late, Yugi was already gone. Crimson eyes started to tear up. "I love you, aibou..." Yami whispered to himself. Yami watched the airplane take off as he leaned against the glass window as tears fell down his face. "What an idiot I was..." he whispered to himself "My once chance and I blew it..."

- - -

Yugi sat on the airplane contently, staring out the window upon the fluffy clouds that lined the blue sky, tapping his fingers against his tray table as he listened to music. The music reminded him of Yami and he starts to remember what happen hours ago at the airport. _What did he want to tell me earlier, I mean I feel terrible for leaving him and all._ he thought.

He was tapped by the shoulder by a stewardess. "Would you care for anything sir?" she asked him with a smile.

The teen jumped hesitantly as he shook his head. "No thank you miss."

"Okay sir."

Yugi sighed as he slouched back in his reclining chair, yawning as he closed his large innocent eyes. "Only ten hours left."

- - -

Back down on earth, Yami drove back home, he was so upset about Yugi he didn't notice a drunk driver driving through a red light... His thoughts continued to fall upon the little angel of light as his vision then darkened as the sounds of ripping metal and shattering class entered his perspective.

- - -

Back in the plane Yugi was napping until he was awaken when this sinking feeling came to the pit his stomach. His stomach began to churn in twisted pain. _Either I'm sick, or something bad just happen just now._ Yugi thought. Yugi had no idea how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

In Domino Emergency room, the emergency doctors worked diligently on their new patient. "Give me 30 CCs stat!"

"Right." the doctors immediately set out upon the patient.

"Doctor, I don't think we can save the arm. It looks badly damage." said a nurse.

The woman sighed heavily as she nodded. "We need to amputate it." The doctors nodded. After hours the arm was removed. "Was his family been contacted?" The doctor nodded.

- - -

When Yami came to he found himself in a hospital bed. He saw Mr. Mutou asleep in a near by chair. He groan is pain as he tired to sit up. His crimson eyes widened as he felt different. _What in the name of Ra?_ He glance over to his right, he was shock to see that his right arm was no longer there! All that was left was this stump where the limb was connected to the shoulder. He choked as his voice rasped in a hoarse manner. "What the heck?"

Mr. Mutou stirred awake and looked over at him, a little bit relived. "Thanks the gods you're alright." he said to the shock pharaoh.

The pharaoh blinked as he continued to stare at his stump of an arm. "What happened?"

"You had an accident." Mr. Mutou explained "You were hit by a drunk driver. I'm glad this was after you dropped Yugi off at the airport, I'd don't know what to do if I lost the both of you." Yami stared shocked at the old man. "The doctors tried, but they couldn't save your arm..." Mr. Mutou said sadly "It too badly damage from the accident..."

The teenager nodded weakly as he shifted his position in the bed. _At least Yugi wasn't in the accident._

"The doctors said for you to stay here a couple of weeks before you can come home." Mr. Mutou said with another sigh. The pharaoh closed his eyes as he fell back onto his pillow.

- - -

Yugi entered his dorm room after his last class of the day. He saw his room mate on the phone. "He's not here right now, may I leave a message?" his room mate asked.

The old man groaned as he replied. "Yes, please tell him something has happened over here and to call me when he has the chance."

"Sure, I will." the room mate said. Soon the room mate hanged up.

"Whose was that Josh?" Yugi asked his room mate.

Josh looked towards him. "Oh you're back." he said "It was some old man. I think he said he was your grandpa."

Yugi nodded as he dropped his backpack. "Oh really? What did he say?"

"Said something about calling him back. Sounded something really important." The teen's eyes widened as he raced over to the phone. "What's ya hurry, Yugi?" Josh asked.

The teen rolled his eyes as he replied. "MY grandpa doesn't usually call unless something really bad has happened."

"Oh, want me to leave you alone?"

If Yugi had heard Josh he didn't reply as he dialed the number. "Mutou residence." said a familiar voice from the other end, but it wasn't his grandpa but Joey!

Yugi raised a brow in confusion as he recognized the voice. "Joey?"

"Yuge? Yuge! How ya doing!"

Said teen laughed as he heard the others voice. "Hey Joey, I'm alright, school is hard and eh but hey what's going on?"

"What ya mean?"

"I mean I got a message from my grandpa to call him back."

"Oh. He must have forgotten to leave the hospital number..."

Yugi suddenly gasped. "Joey, my grandpa is in the hospital?"

"Well yes, and no..."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well he's AT the hospital, just not IN it."

Yugi huffed in annoyance. "Then who is?"

Yugi heard Joey sighed from the other end. "Yami." Time has stopped in a split second, the line became silent as Yugi stood silently, clasping the phone tightly within his petite hand. "Yuge? Ya alright over there?"

Suddenly the teen sparked back into reality as he replied. "Huh?"

"Ya okay Yuge?"

"Joey, what happened to Yami?"

"He was in a car crash. He got hit by a drunk driver."

All of the teen's patience and strong willed confidence fell as his eyes widened, his mouth stood agape as he whispered. "Yami."

"Earth to Yuge."

"Joey, is he, h, he, okay?"

"I guess from what I last heard from Gramps." The answer wasn't enough for Yugi as he began to panic for the well being of his friend. "Yuge?"

"Joey, please forgive me but I need the number to the hospital."

"Sure Yuge, I understand." Joey gave him the number.

"Thank you Joey, its was good talking to you, I'll talk to you again soon okay?"

"Okay bye Yuge."

Yugi then proceeded to dial the hospital. He was praying to himself that his friend was okay. The phone rang for a few minutes as someone finally picked up. "Hello." Yugi was relived to hear his grandpa's voice from the other end.

"Grandpa, it's me Yugi, what happened to Yami?"

"Oh Yugi, I see you got my message."

"Yes, Joey just told me."

"I knew I forgot something when I called you."

"Don't worry about it Grandpa, can you just tell me of Yami's status?"

Yugi could hear his grandpa sighed sadly from the other end. "Yami's fine for the most part..."

Yugi's agitation was getting the better of him as he groaned. "Grandpa, what the hell has happened to Yami?"

"He was in a car accident right after he dropped you off at the airport."

Yugi's brow arched in worry. "Well, what is his diagnosis."

"Well he was unconscious for a couple of mouths... and the doctors couldn't save his right arm..."

The teen nearly dropped the phone as he blinked back the tears of worry for his injured friend. "Oh Ra, Yami."

"Yugi?"

He shook his head as he replied. "Sorry Grandpa I'm here and oh Ra, I can't believe this happened."

"Neither can I, Yami been upset about it."

Yugi eyes widen. "Yami's wake?"

"Well not now, he's sleeping right now..."

"Oh I see." Yugi said.

Grandpa sighed as he then heard a low groan in the background. "Well that's all that there is really to know Yugi."

"Was that... Yami?"

"Yes, I think I need to check on him."

"Oh okay, good bye Grandpa. Keep me posted about Yami, okay?"

"Sure thing Yugi, and keep up the good work in your studies you hear?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa."

The line disconnected as Yugi then sighed, throwing the phone on the couch as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You okay, Yugi?" Josh asked as he places a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

The teen nodded as he sniffed slightly. "Yes."

"You sure? You can tell me everything, Yugi." Josh said as he gives Yugi a hug.

Yugi hugged his friend as he wiped his tears away. "Yes I'm okay; I'm just worried about my friend."

"Oh, which one?"

The teen's brow furrowed as he replied. "Yami,"

"Oh the one you said looks like you. Is he okay?"

"Yeah that's him and he is I guess he got into a car accident and lost his right arm."

"Oh, that's too bad. Did you say he was good duelist?"

"Yes he was as you call the king of games back home."

"It would be kind of hard to keep that title with just one arm, huh?"

"Yeah I guess your right, he can't duel anymore." Josh didn't say anymore as he started to kiss Yugi gently. Yugi tensed slightly as he felt Josh kiss him.

"Is something wrong?" Josh asked as he kisses the base of Yugi's neck.

The teen shook his head as he thought of Yami. _I thought I was in love with Yami._ _No, Yami's love was on a friend/brother level, nothing more._ He then shrugged as he fell out of his thoughts as the lips of his room mater began to penetrate the base of his jaw line Yugi then realized something; he was in love with Josh. _My feelings are so drawn towards Josh and now I can finally admit it to myself._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Many weeks later, in Domino, Yami was not in the hospital anymore, but he was moping around the game shop. The once pharaoh sat on the couch staring at the blank TV as he tried to daze himself into a world of fiction. He tried to remember the good old days when Yugi was still around, and the duels they went through together. He huffed as his crimson eyes closed. _Things are so different now, first without Yugi and now I can't duel, what else is left to happen?_

"Yami," Grandpa said as he came in caring a package "This came for you in the mail."

The teen's ears perked as he turned unwillingly facing the elder Mutou. "Who is it from?" He asked.

"From Pegasus."

"Leave it," Yami said as he turned back to the blank TV. Grandpa stared dumbfounded at the package as he then set it down, walking off. Yami looked down towards the package. It was enticing him, calling to him to open it. Yami grabbed a hold where his right arm used to be. His curiosity got the best of him as he began to fumble with the tight packing tape, trying to open it with great haste. It was hard cause of only one arm left. Finally after a few agonizing minutes, he managed to open the said package. Within he spies a video tape. _Same old Pegasus._ he thought as he picked up the tape _That man never calls when he wants to talk._ Without another thought he stood up and stalked over towards his VCR and placed the tape in.

The familiar face of Pegasus appeared on the screen. "Greeting Yami-boy. Or should I call you Atemu-boy. Or what ever name you are going by these days. I'm here to announce that you are invited as my guest to my new Duelist Kingdom tournament. I know your thinking no thank you, but I know even with out an arm you still have a duelist heart." The pharaoh's crimson eyes narrowed to the size of slits as he glared at the long haired man on TV. "Please just consider my offer and if you accept my invitation please give me a call. See you later, Yami-boy."

The TV went blank as Yami then walked up to the VCR, dispelling of the tape as he then grabbed it, almost crushing it in half. "Yami." said Grandpa, he surprised Yami cause he was right behind him "Maybe you should go."

The teen jumped slightly as he stared at the tape. "What is the use, I cannot duel anymore."

"I know, but it might do you some good to just watch some duels. Pegasus said it himself; you still have a duelist's heart even with a missing arm." Yami sighed softly as he sat down on the couch. "Like Pegasus said, think it over. I'll be in the shop if you need me."

"Okay grandpa."

- - -

"Yugi, a package came for you." Josh, Yugi's new boyfriend, came carrying a box over to him.

The small teen smiled as he retrieved the box. "Thanks love, wonder who it's from."

"From Indusial Illusions."

Amethyst eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What, that is impossible." Yugi said as he then began to open the box.

"Well that's what's written on the box." Yugi then opened the box as it held the video tape it also held the familiar duelist glove and start chips.

"Oh Ra, it's like Duelist Kingdom all over again." he mumbled as he then walked over to his VCR placing the tape in as the all familiar man showed up on the screen.

"Hello again, Yugi-boy. Nice to see you again." The said teen's eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Yugi-boy?" Josh asked confused.

Yugi stared at his boyfriend as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't ask, he is a weird old man."

"Okay." said Josh.

"Yugi-boy, I'm inviting you to my new Duelist Kingdom tournament. I hope you come. I'll be glad to see how your dueling skills improve since the last time."

Yugi simply sat on the couch, continuously toying with his blonde bangs as he muttered words under his breath. Josh heard them. "He's that bad huh?"

"Yes, he tried to kill me and Yami for awhile as he kidnapped my grandfather."

"Man, are you going to go?"

Yugi sighed as he pulled Josh down with him on the couch. "I don't know I haven't dueled in awhile and it just seems kind of hard you know."

"Yeah, even when you tried to teach me and all those rules..."

"Oh Yugi-boy, I almost forgot. If you don't come you'll miss the special guest I had invited just for you." Pegasus said with a wink.

He averted his gaze upon the TV as he wondered what he was talking about. "Special guest?"

"See you around, Yugi-boy." Pegasus finished as the tape ended.

The teen raised a brow upon the now blank TV as he turned to Josh. "That was weird."

"So, you are going to go?"

"I don't know."

"I'd wonder what he meant by 'Special Guest'?"

"I wonder what he meant by that too, I doubt it's not just a hoax for revenge after Yami and I defeated him in the past." Josh shrugged. "Well what do you think?"

"Well if you want to go, I won't stop you doing a game you love so much."

The young teen smiled as he hugged his lover. "Thank love."

"No problem."

"Alright I guess I'm going, but I still wonder who the guest is." Yugi said.

"I guess you'll see when you get there." Yugi nodded as he then rested his head on the others shoulder. Josh ran his fingers through his hair.

- - -

Yami still sat on the couch as he glared at the tape of the new tournament. _Why did Pegasus invite me? Did he just did it to laugh at my expense? For some reason I still want to go, even though I can't duel. _Yami grabbed his right side again as he thought of this. _Do I dare go to the tournament and relive my sorrow of not being able to duel? And what of Yugi? Surely Pegasus invited him as well... Maybe things can work out, hopefully he will be there. And maybe I'll face my fears and finally tell Yugi how I feel..._ For the first time in months the teen smiled, well smirked in his infamous manner as he had his decision made. Yami went over to the near by phone and dialed Pegasus's number. The phone line began to go on until it was answered.

"Maximillion Pegasus specking." a familiar voice said thought the line.

"It's me Pegasus."

"Oh, Yami-boy. So glad that you called. You made your decision?"

"Yes. I accept your offer." The millionaire smirked as he listened to the pharaoh groaned.

"That's wonderful, Yami-boy!"

"You never stop calling me that will you?"

"Of course not, that is what I call everyone in my tournaments, well I will see you soon Yami-boy."

"May I ask how do I get there?"

Pegasus smirked as he replied. "It's on Duelist Island my friend."

Yami sighed. "I'd figured that, but HOW do I get there?"

"Patience Yami-boy, you take the ship like you did so long ago."

Yami growled. "Finally you got it out."

"Yes now I cannot wait to see you." Yami sighed in annoyance. "IT seems you are annoyed my dear and devious friend, I will let you go now." Yami sighed again. "Oh and look out for someone you know at the kingdom."

Yami's crimson eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean by that, Pegasus?"

The amber eyed man smirked. "You will see, lets just say this Yami-boy, you will be happy." With that Pegasus hug up. The pharaoh growled in frustration as he threw the phone at the wall, breaking it in the process.

"Stupid Pegasus."

- - -

Yami didn't like the other duelist starring at him as he passes with his bag hug over his shoulder. He simply glared at everything as he wondered who would be showing up. Meanwhile, on the boat Yugi walked around the deck of the ship, watching the duelist from Japan coming on board. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he saw multiple people from the first Duelist Kingdom. He saw the familiar Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood and then he soon notice a familiar hair within the crowd of duelists. His eyes widened as he recognized the all familiar spikes of his other; Yami. He saw his old friend walking past the duelists' rooms and Yugi decided to fallow. Cautiously, the teen followed his counterpart as he watched him enter the lounging area. And to his own eyes he had notice his other's missing right arm, just as his grandpa had told him weeks ago. _Oh poor Yami-kun, it's not fair._ he thought as he watched the teen draw his backpack closer to him.

Yami stopped and sighed heavily. "Pegasus must be laughing at his little joke right now." Yami said to himself, not knowing Yugi was behind him "Stupid weird old man calling me and everyone else boy, he is weird I bet this is pointless as no one will be here."

"Yami..." Said teen tensed suddenly, freezing upon his gibberish as he turned around locking onto amethyst eyes.

"A-Aibou..." Yami stutter as he back away, his hand quickly grabbing the spot where his right arm supposes to be. Yugi smiled lightly as he tried to avoid the gaze of the missing arm.

"Hey Yami, I didn't know Pegasus invited you to duel in the tournament."

The pharaoh raised a brow upon the question. "Oh yes the weird old man decided to invite me or Yami-boy I should say."

Yugi sighed. "He's just wired like that." he said.

"So you were invited too Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Josh thought it would make me happy again to go back to the game I'd love."

"Josh?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi nodded. "Oh my bad, uhm well Josh is my..."

"You're what?"

"Boyfriend."

Extreme shock came across the crimson eyed pharaoh's face as tears slowly start to appear. _No... I'm too late... Why did I accept Pegasus stupid offer! _

Yugi noticed the tears falling down his face. "Yami, what's wrong?"

Yami looked sadly away. "I-It's nothing..." _Why didn't I told him sooner?_

"So uhm Yami, how are you?" Yugi asked. Yami didn't say anything as his despair and sadness of what he learns took over him as he collapsed on the floor crying. Everyone stared in curiosity upon his outburst as Yugi bent down towards his other. Yami was still crying, and he just couldn't control it. Yugi cursed inwardly upon his stupidity.

Every duelist started at the two. Then Yugi heard Weevil's and Rex's voices in the crowd. "Will you look at that Rex is that Yami Mutou, the so called King of Games?"

"Looks like the King of Losers to me, Weevil. Look at him, all broken and can't even duel! I'm surprised he was even aloud on the ship!" The two stared laughing. Yugi's blood began to boil as he narrowed his innocent eyes glaring upon the duo.

The two didn't notice as they still laughed and makes fun of Yami's disability. "How he's going to duel? Use his mouth!" Weevil laughed.

Yugi's blood boiled as he glared at the insect duelist, almost sneering and hissing as he attempted to calm his yami. "What about you Weevil, I remember you losing to me, Yami, and Joey not too long ago so who are you to talk?"

"I'm surprised you are still sticking put for him after what he did all those years ago." Weevil said.

Fury stowed upon the pharaoh's hikari as he rolled his eyes. "Weevil that was in the past and he had his reasons. Now why don't you and your boyfriend, Rex, just run off and leave us alone." Yugi yelled in a strange outburst.

Other duelists laughed at this as Weevil and Rex blushed madly. "H-How dare you say such a thing!" Weevil shouted.

Yugi simply rolled his eyes as he then turned his full attention to the weeping pharaoh, trying to comfort his distraught self. "Yami-chan its okay."

"T-They're right..." Yami wept "I-I shouldn't be here... I-I'd should had refused Pegasus's offer..."

The smaller of the two shook his head as he pulled Yami into his arms. "Yami don't listen to them you have every right to be here as they do, and don't let them tell you any different."

"B-But they're right, I can't duel no more, so I shouldn't be here..."

Yugi nuzzled his small cherubic face into the pharaoh's mane of unruly tresses. "Please don't think that, I'm so happy to see you here it's like old times and it doesn't matter if you can't duel anymore, you will always be the expert duelist in my eyes."

"W-What dose it matter..." Yami whispered. _I'd can't be the same ever again without you..._

Yugi's eyes welled with salty tears as he embraced his other half. "Yami don't say that, I am here for you and always have."

Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. "I-I love you..." Yami whispered softly, even though he didn't know he just said it.

Amethyst eyes widen in shock; the words spiraled through Yugi's mind as he held his other tightly. _H, he loves me?_ Yami sniffled as he wept a bit more. "Yami, why haven't you told me this before?" Yugi whispered.

Yami's wet crimson eyes widen. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Yami though _By the gods, now Yugi will hate me._ Though the pharaoh was surprised by the soft petite hand that cradled his narrow face, forcing him to look into the supple face of his innocent hikari. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi..." Yami whimpered.

Yugi sighed as he brushed away the other's stray tears. "Why are you sorry? There isn't anything to be sorry for Yami."

"B-But..." Yugi caught him off guard as his red supple lips came into contact with sun kissed bronze skin of the pharaoh's cheek. He was kissing his secret lover. Yami's crimson eyes widen in surprised and shock. He pushed Yugi back with his only arm. "N-No Yugi, you can't." he said "Josh..."

The smaller of the two sighed as he's his lips were removed from the pharaoh's cheek. "Yami I have loved you for along time and I know about Josh but at the moment this just seems right." Yugi said.

"But..."

"Please just for right now let's leave it at that, until after the tournament, lets just be together and then worry about reality later okay?" Yami just nodded slowly. Carefully, Yugi stood up as he helped pull the pharaoh to his feet as well. Yami looked down at the floor for a bit. Yugi wrapped an arm around the pharaoh's waist as he tried to comfort him. "Come on Yami lets get away from these wannabe duelists." Yami just nodded again.

- - -

So the pharaoh was led into another lobby area away from the other duelists as he and Yugi sat down. Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. Upon the small term of affection, Yugi ran his slender fingers through the others tresses as he watched him sigh in content. "I-I'd missed you..." Yami said softly.

Two goldenrod bangs slipped from the teen's fingers as they once again came into contact with the pharaoh's supple face. "And I you Yami, it seems like it has been forever."

"Too long..."

"Well we are together now, and I'm glad to see you again after so long Yami-chan, its sort of like old times."

Yami's face saddens. "No it's not..." he said softly as he glances at his right side where his right arm should be.

"Yami in my eyes even without your right arm or the fact that you can't duel; you are still the most beautiful person I have laid my eyes on and will always love you no matter what."

"Y-You really think so?" Yugi nodded almost in tears as he rested his head on Yami's broad shoulder. "Why are you crying now, Yugi?" Yami asked.

The teen sniffed as he nuzzled his cheek against the pharaoh. "It's like my old dreams are coming true, it's almost like it's a mirage or some type of fantasy."

"Really?" Yugi nodded with a stifled 'Yes' as he closed his eyes wishing for this moment to never end. Yami gently place his arm around Yugi. _It's not fantasy Yugi, I promise._ he thought. Both sat contently as they were interrupted by the sounds of the horns of the boat. _Ra dang it. I had always hated those short boat trips._ Yami thought with a heavy sigh.

"WE ARE NOW DOCKING, I REPEAT THAT WE ARE NOW DOCKING." a voice yelled. Yami sighed again. Yugi nuzzled his cheek against Yami. Yami looked down and smiled at him softly, and then a small yawn escapes his mouth.

Yugi blinked thoughtfully as he noticed Yami yawn. "Tired?"

"Just a little." Though time seemed to go by fast as the people were soon departing from the large ship. Yami sighed. "I'd didn't really want this to be the end." he said softy.

Yugi smiled as he nudged the pharaoh. "Don't worry we can do this again."

"You mean you..." Yugi wasn't able to reply as they then stood up and headed out of the boat. Yami glanced down at the floor once more. His face once more held the look of sorrow. Yugi sighed as he saw the look upon the pharaoh's face. Yami sighed sadly again.

"Yami?" Yami looked up slowly at him, still very sad. "Yami, please don't be sad."

Yami's crimson eyes started to tear up again. "Yugi..." Yugi latched onto his waist. Wet crimson eyes looked surprised at him. The small teen held onto him tightly. "Y-Yugi...?"

Yugi sniffed as he held onto the pharaoh tightly again. "Yami it hurts in my heart to see you sad." Yami tired to smile. Yugi only cried harder.

Yami slowly put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Its okay, Aibou, don't cry." Yugi stifled his cries as he wiped his brow. Yami knelt to Yugi's high and tries to hug Yugi, even though it was quite hard cause of one arm. Everyone stared at the duo as Yugi held Yami.

Then they heard a familiar voice. "Well I see you two had found the special guest I was talking about. "

Yugi shuttered as Yami groaned. "Oh dear Ra, Pegasus, don't let it be him." he whispered.

Pegasus laughed. "Hello to you to Yami-boy, and hello Yugi-boy. "

Yugi simply held onto the annoyed pharaoh. "Hello." they both said.

Pegasus smiled again as he looks around the new duelists. "Welcome to my new Duelist Kingdom, Duelists! " Yami and Yugi just sweat dropped.

"OH Ra not this again." Yami stated.

"I agree with you on this one, Yami." said Yugi with a sigh. Pegasus smirked as he held up the infamous dueling gauntlet and star chips.

"Greetings and welcome to Duelist Kingdom, you have all been chosen from the best. WE have even checked and monitored your dueling skills in private ones at home, now time to prove who will win in this 48 hour all dueling tournament."

Yugi rolled his eyes as leaned on the pharaoh whispering in his ear. "Yami doesn't this seem like a complete waste of time?"

Yami nodded. "I agreed." Pegasus rambled on and on for Ra knows how long as the fireworks finally started to set off. Yami sighed sadly. Yugi noticed the pharaoh's sadness but decided to leave it. Pegasus laughed again.

Pegasus turns towards Yami and Yugi. "Now Yami-boy shall we head to my castle?" he said to the pharaoh with a smile "Yugi-boy has some duels to win. "

The pharaoh's narrowed brows arched high upon his forehead as he stared into the depths of amber eyes. "What, why do I have to go with you?"

"Why to get a better view of the duels, Yami-boy." Pegasus said with a smile.

Yami hesitated as he mentally shuttered from the smile. _But I want to be with Yugi._

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yami, are you going to go with the creepy old dude?" he whispered.

Yami sighed. "I guess I have no choice, Yugi." Yami whispered back sadly "Even though I wish I was still with you." The hikari sniffed as he held onto his other's waist again crying softly into his shirt. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair gently. "Aibou." Yugi hugged Yami tighter.

"Yami I don't want you to go." Yugi whispered.

"I'd know, little one, same with me." Yugi sniffed as he then pulled back reluctantly from the pharaoh. Yami smiled softly at Yugi.

"Well I guess until later this is good bye." Yugi muttered as he saw Pegasus staring at him impatiently

Yami nodded slowly and sadly. "Until then, Yugi." he said as he gave him a kiss.

Yugi blushed as he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Until then." Yami's crimson eyes started to tear up once more. Yugi averted his gaze as he trudged off.

Yami watched teary eyed as he watch his aibou head off when he felt Pegasus' hand on his shoulder. "Shaw we, Yami-boy?"

Yami shuttered again. _Ewe, the old guy is touching me._ Yami sighed in annoyance. "Very well, but DON'T touch me again."

Pegasus sighed in fake annoyance. "Oh fine Atemu-boy, but come, let's go watch the duels, Funny Bunny, and have some white wine spritzers."

Yami raised an eyebrow. _The old man has NOT given up on that old kid cartoon?_ Yami groaned as he prayed to the gods to make it through the next two days. _Oh Ra what have I done to deserve this? Well the good thing that came out of it, I had finally told my feelings to Yugi... Hopefully every thing will work out with the Josh guy and such._ Yami sighed again as he started to fallow Pegasus recently into the castle. Pegasus smirked as he watched the teen follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

After a whole bunch of duels Yugi finally made it to finals. During all those duels his other was still on his mind. The teen sighed half-heartedly as he sifted through his dueling deck. "Yami..." Yugi started up at the castle door, and then glanced at his star chips. "It's like deja Vu all over again." he sighed yet again as he then thought of seeing his other and the competition that was only a few stair-steps above.

As he headed up the stairs... "Yugi, is that you kid?"

Yugi blinked his amethyst eyes as he gazed at the familiar voice. "Mai? Is that really you?"

He saw the female duelist running up the stairs, getting close to him. "Wow," she said as she finally made it to him "haven't seen you in awhile Yugi. I didn't know you were dueling again."

Yugi smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I was surprised to, but Pegasus sent me an invitation so I decided to come. I didn't know you were still dueling too?"

"You know me, I couldn't resist a duel." Mai said with a smile but then that smile became serious "Is the rumors I heard true? About Yami can't duel anymore?"

The boy frowned slightly as he turned his head to the side, gazing down into the plush forest that stood down beyond the borders of the castle. "Unfortunately it's true. He lost an arm."

"Oh dear, poor guy." Mai said.

"Yup, it's very hard on him." he stated sadly.

"It must be." Mai said "So, you made it to the finals too."

"Yes, after quite a few duels and insults I did."

"Insults? Who would do such a thing to a cute guy like you?"

Yugi blushed pure crimson. "Well Weevil and Rex were for one thing, earlier when they saw Yami."

"Okay what did those two clowns did?" Mai asked with her hands on her hips.

"They started going on over the lack of his right arm."

Mai huffed. "I hope those two got a duel of their life times after that." she said.

Yugi smirked as he placed his cards back into his duel disk. "Oh trust me they did."

Mai figured out what Yugi meant but decided not to say anything. "Why are we standing around chatting? Let's head on inside. I figure Pegasus had been driving Yami crazy."

Yugi smiled happily as he nodded. "Yeah he is probably attacking him with Funny Bunny plushies. All right let's head in!"

- - -

Just after the two show their stair chips and headed inside when they saw Yami running towards them with Pegasus not to far behind chanting 'Come to the Funny Bunny side'. Yami dive behind Yugi. "Aibou save me!..." he stops when he saw Mai "Oh, hello Mai."

The girl smiled as she waved. "Hello Yami." Yami nodded when went back to holding Yugi for dear life; to the best he can with one arm anyways.

Yugi blushed as he held onto his pharaoh, rubbing his back. "Gomen Yami, but I'm back now."

Yami nodded as Pegasus come up to them. "Well I see you made to the finals Yugi-boy." he said with a smile "Your pharaoh had been very naughty lately."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he patted Yami on the small of the back. "What has he done Pegasus?"

"He simply refused to watch Funny Bunny with me."

"I don't watch kids' shows." Yami said, still behind Yugi, glaring at Pegasus.

"Pegasus, leave Yami alone, and Yami you will be staying with me." Yami nods.

"So where are the other finalists?" Mai asked

Pegasus smiled. "They are waiting for us in the dinning room." he said. The man then smirked as he lead them over to the dining room Yami held onto Yugi's hand with his tightly, not wanting to let Yugi go again. Yugi frowned at his friend as he tightened the grip on Yami's hand. They soon arrived at the dinning hall and they saw a familiar face. It was the machine duelist, Bandit Keith.

Yugi scowled as he gazed at the man. "Bandit Keith? I didn't know he would still be here."

"He might still have the grudge on Pegasus." Mai said. Yugi nodded as he continued to gaze at the blond haired man.

The other duelist was one none of them saw before, but the kid looked kind of familiar. The boy smiled at them. "Yugi! Yami! Long time no see!" Both addressed teens blinked as they gazed up meeting the gaze of the boy. The boy blinked his violet eyes in surprised. "You don't recognize me?" he asked.

Both boys exchanged glances to one another as they shrugged. "Please forgive us, it's been a while."

At that moment Yami saw what was pinned to the boy's caller. It was the familiar KaibaCorp symbol. "M-Mokuba?" Yami started slowly, a bit confused.

The boy smiled as he nodded happily. "Yup that's me. I can't believe that you didn't recognize me Yugi."

Yugi was just speechless but Yami had something to say. "How did Kaiba let you come here?" he asked confused.

Mokuba smiled as he crossed his arms. "A lot of persuasion."

"Okay..." Yami started.

Pegasus smiled at the three. "Please have a set." he said "Dinner is almost ready."

All the duelists sat down at the table as the billionaire smiled and sat down himself. "I hope you didn't put any eye balls with numbers in the soup again." Yami said as he glares at him as he sat next to Yugi.

Pegasus laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Now now naughty little Yami-boy, do you think I am that predictable? I mean it could be millennium puzzles for all you know."

Yami huffed. "You are an open book Pegasus." was all he said as he slowly turn his back on him so he faces Yugi "And stop calling me 'Boy'."

Yugi, sensing the tension between the two, calmly placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami its okay, just ignore him."

At that moment one of Pegasus's servants entered. "Dinner is serviced." At that moment all the finalists were served the all familiar bowls of soup.

Yami took a spoon and started poking Yugi's soup with it. "Yami...? What are you doing...?" Yugi asked confused.

"I'm checking for eye balls." Yami said.

"Don't you worry, I won't play that same old trick twice," Pegasus said with a smile. Yami was still a bit unsure, still poking at Yugi's soup, to double check. Mokuba just laughed and ate at his happily, it was completely eyeballed free. Bandit Keith just rolled his eyes, muttering something that no one could understand. As everyone finished dinner the plates where cleaned up and taken away. Every duelist had a number at their seat. Yami raised an eyebrow a bit confused and surprised. "See, I told you I wouldn't play the same trick twice. Now, if you noticed, there's a number at your seat. The numbers determine who you face." Yami huffed and crossed his arm over his chest...well kind of with his only arm anyways... "What's wrong Yami-boy?"

"I SAID stop calling me that."

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Take it easy, Yami-chan..."

"Well, now for the exciting news of who you shall face in my tournament." A familiar computer screen came down, randomly matching up the numbers. Crimson eyes widen when Yami saw who his other was going to face.

"I'll be alright. You know I will," Yugi said.

"I'm worried about his cheating tricks..." Yami whispered to him, while glaring at the Machine Duelist.

"I know, but Pegasus is watching and I learned my skills from the best."

Yami looked sadly away. "I-I'm not the best anymore..." he whispered to himself mostly.

"You always will be in my book," Yugi said giving him a brief hug.

"Now..." Pegasus said with a smile "You all must be tired from your duels so we won't start the finals until tomorrow."

"Same as always..." Keith said.

"Now I'll have some of my assistants show you to your rooms." Everyone was led away. "Come on Yami-boy; let us retire for the night."

"No, Pegasus," Yugi said taking Yami's arm "He's stays with me from now on."

"Alright, alright. Have it your way Yugi-boy." Pegasus smiled and winked at them as he headed off to his own room.

Yami shivered and followed closely behind Yugi. "There's just something not right about that man."

"I know, but you're safe now. You're with me."

Yami nodded slowly. "I know..." he said. The two of them soon made it to Yugi's room and the assistant left. The room looked like the same one they had been to before. "Why do I have the feeling of Deja Vue?"

"Same here," Yugi giggled. They looked around just to make sure. "No evil Millennium Powers or Bakura this time." Yami nodded slowly. Yugi yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I've had a long day. Let's get some sleep," Yugi said getting ready for bed and then sitting down on the bed.

"T-There is only one bed..." Yami spoke softly, even though he dreamt of sleeping in the same bed as Yugi.

"I know, come on. You don't expect to sleep on the floor do you?" Yami shock his head as he came over to Yugi. Yugi smiled and helped him get in bed next to him. "Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight..." Yami said softly again "A-Aibou..." Yugi smiled and turned over. Yami started to cry softly to himself, he didn't want to wake up Yugi. _I-I should be happy..._ he thought sadly to himself _B-But..._ He slowly curled himself into a ball, still crying his eyes out.

_Oh Yami..._ Yugi thought watching his Pharaoh from the corner of his eye. It hurt Yugi to see his other crying. Yugi now wanted to cry. How could he do this to his Pharaoh? Why had he said 'Yes.' to Josh? He didn't love Josh so why? ...That's right... he had wanted to forget that feeling of dread he'd had, when Yami had lost his arm... He needed to fix this. When he saw Josh next time he would end it. Yugi just didn't know what to do now as he still hear Yami crying softly to himself, still curdled up in that ball on the bed. Yugi then remember he needed some sleep cause the finals will start in the morning. Yugi leaned over and kissed Yami goodnight, before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

It wasn't long until the sun shone through the window. Yugi watched as Yami stirred. Crimson eyes sleepily open; you can tell they were still wet for that night's crying. Yugi wiped the tears away. "A-Aibou...?"

"Sshh... It's alright..."

"Y-You... You should get ready..." Yami spoke softly "You... You have a tournament to win..." Yami looked sadly where his right arm used to be once more.

"Yami... you'll duel again, we'll think of something..."

"I-It's no use..." Yami said "I can't...d-duel again... Not ever..." Tears started to fall softly once more.

"Your priests would've been able to think of something..."

"A-Aibou... T-That's was in the ancient past..." Yami spoke softly "I-If it would happen back then... Then the whole kingdom will shun me, even my father..."

"Nonsense! They wouldn't either. Stop thinking like that."

Yami slowly lay on his back on the bed, tears still in his eyes. "They would..." he spoke still softly "No one would have a king with only one arm..."

"It's only physical. You were a great pharaoh because of your personality, your kindness, and your heart. They wouldn't have treated you any less. It doesn't matter what's on the outside." He moved over to the bed, next to his other. "I still love you."

Yami sighed sadly. "I know..." he spoke softly again "But... I'm just a burden now..."

"Don't you ever think that!" Yugi spat.

Crimson eyes looked over at him, a bit surprised at him. "But... It's true..." Yami said as he tried to sit up. Yugi reached over and helped him. Yami sighed again. "See what I mean..." he spoke "I can't even sit up by my self any more... I'm a burden..."

"No...You're not a burden," Yugi started softly. "Stop wallowing in self pity," he said more fiercely as he started at him.

"Aibou..." Yami started slowly.

"I mean it. Get over it. Find some positive aspect to it."

Yami looked at him like he was crazy. "What can be positive to having only one arm?"

"I'm just saying you can't mope about it forever. So you lost an arm, big deal, and move on. If I was in your situation I would just accept it and find a way to live with it."

"..."

Yugi sighed and hugged him tightly. "I know it's hard to accept, but know that you're never a burden to me or anyone. I have to go now. Come and watch."

"Maybe..."

"Please? I want you there."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah. I need my hero cheering for me on the sidelines." Yami slowly looked away. He just doesn't know if he should watch or not. "Well, I can't force you. Try and be there. I have to go now." With that Yugi left the room. Yami didn't know how long he sat there. But the loneness of his other not there got to him.

- - -

Yugi looked to the balcony and was disappointed to find that Yami hadn't shown. He sighed and turned his full attention to the duel. Yugi still couldn't believe he was dueling with that machine duelist. "I'll beat you hard and fast kid. You won't win this time. Not without him here to help ya." At that moment there was a sound of a door opening. Yugi turned excitedly. There walking slowly into the room was Yami. Yugi smiled. Bandit Keith laughed out right while Mai and Mokuba gave solemn looks of concern. "No way that's the almighty King of Games! More like the one-armed King of LAME! LOL! What happened? You lose your crown? No, you lost an arm! ROFLOL!" Pegasus stood up from his chair.

"That's enough Bandit Keith! I won't tolerate such behavior." Sadly that remark the machine duelist made hurt Yami's already mess up feelings.

He saw Mai and Mokuba's pity and ran out of the room. Yugi glared daggers at Keith. "I'm going to beat you so hard in this duel for that," he sneered.

"Why ya standing up to that loser!"

"I said enough! One more remark and you will be disqualified. He is an honored guest. Your fight is on the arena."

Bandit Keith snorted. "Fine." he said. Yugi glared so evilly at him and swore to give him a beating like he'd never been dealt before.

"Please continue the match."

- - -

Yami didn't know how far he ran, but he miraculously made his way back to the room. He collapsed on the bed; new tears now form his already red crimson eyes. He cried himself to sleep, wanting it all to go away so he could get back his former glory. He didn't know how long he had slept until he felt someone gently shook his shoulder. "Yami-chan..." Yugi said gently.

Yami slowly awaken. "Aibou...?"

"Are you okay?" Yugi replied concerned.

"Not really..."

Yugi lay down on the bed next to him and looked at him. "I'm sorry..."

Yami sighs sadly for a bit. "H-How... How was it...?"

"Total annihilation. I made sure he felt it big time."

Yami smiled softly. "I'd... I wish... I could see it..."

"That's okay. You were there in a way. He's long gone. Don't you think on it. What he said wasn't true. Don't you believe it for a second."

"But... He's right..."

"No he isn't," Yugi said firmly.

"..."

"Don't you dare think of it. He was a jerk and a bully. None of the things he said are true." Yami sighs.

"Look at me..." Yami continued on "He's right... I'm not the King of Games any more..."

Yugi got pissed off. "Stop it!" he yelled glaring daggers at his other.

Yami looked shocked. "A-Aibou..." Tears wanted to come out once more.

"Just stop it! This self pity and nonsense isn't like you!"

Wet crimson eyes slowly looked away from him. "Aibou... I'm not myself anymore..."

Yugi roughly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Yes you are. You just need to stop this sorry act." Yami slowly glance down at the bed sheets. "Fine then! Be like that!" he said stomping off. _I have another duel to win anyways._ Yugi thought. He left Yami to stare at the door which was slammed in his face.

Yami sighed softly. "What I have done..." he spoke softly to himself "I chased Yugi away from me again..."

- - -

Yugi waited impatiently for Mokuba and Mai to finish. Then the door was open again and Yugi could felt an arm draped over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aibou..." he heard a baritone voice whispered softly to him.

Yugi, still angry, whipped around and slapped him hard. "Yeah, sorry for yourself!" Yami froze. Everyone had stopped for a sec to see what was going on with the two of them. "...Y-Yami-chan I...I'm sorry..." Yugi said coming to his senses. But those crimson eyes were now very wet with tears that decided to escape. "...Yami-chan?" Yugi asked again, softer and more worried.

"I-I shouldn't have come here..." Yami whispered as he turns and bolted out the door, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Wait!" Yugi called. He ran after him. Yugi soon caught back to Yami back in the room, were Yami was crying his eyes out as he tried to pack what he brought back into the bag. "Yami-chan...Can I come in?"

"..."

Yugi slowly went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yami-chan?" Yami tried to suppress a sob, with all his crying it felt like there was a huge hole in his hart. "Please don't go...I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to be so upset like this. Please stay..."

"I... **_-sob-_**..." Yugi squeezed his shoulder and waited for him to continue. "I...I'm sorry... **_-sob-_**..."

"For what?"

"I'm...sorry for being...such a loser... **_-sniff-_**..."

"Yami-chan...you're not a loser," Yugi said hugging him tightly.

"Y-Yes I am... **_-sniff-_**... I-I'm soo...lost without you..."

Yugi laughed a little. "That may be true, but it doesn't make you a loser. Can you turn around and look at me?" Yugi said letting go.

Yami weakly shook his head. "I-I can't..."

"Please? You don't have to be tough for me. Please turn around."

Yami sighed softly. "O-Okay..." Yugi smiled and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. Yami slowly closed his eyes, just wanted to feel Yugi's touch on his skin. Yugi pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't think lowly of yourself for any reason," he whispered.

"I-I'll try not too..." Yami whispered back.

Yugi smiled and held him there. "Promise?"

Yami nodded slowly. "I promise..." Yugi smiled and guided him over to the bed. "What about...your duel...?"

"It can wait."

"But..."

"You're more important to me," Yugi said putting an arm around him.

"But... I don't want... You to miss your duel... Cause of me..."

"It's just a game. There'll be other tournaments. I'm more worried about you. You could have died in that accident. I don't want to lose you." Yami started to cry again as he place his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled and pulled him closer, letting him get it all out. "It's okay. You'll be alright."

At that time Croquet came to the door. Yugi sir?"

"What? If it's about the duel, tell them I'm not coming. If Pegasus wants a duel, he'll have to wait. I'm busy right now."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it. Go and tell him I've got more pressing matters. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Very well." With that he left. Yugi turned toward his other.

"Y-Yugi..."

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked him.

"You should go and duel... Please?"

"No." said Yugi "Not until I see to it that you are going to be okay."

"I'll be fine... watching you duel will help too..."

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. I have you defending me and with me, that's all I need." Yugi still looked at him a bit worriedly. "I have to keep my promise to you, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Let's go watch." Yami nodded slowly as Yugi help him up with a smile.

- - -

Yami walked over to Mai, she had just lost. "Mokuba bet you Mai?" Yugi said in shock.

"Yeah, little bugger... he's as good as his brother..."

"Yugi, are you ready?" Mokuba asked. Yugi nodded. "I should warn you, my big brother taught me everything so you're into for the duel of you life." Mokuba said with a huge smile.

"I am looking forward to it."

"Don't worry about Yami, Yugi." said Mai "I'll keep him company while you two duel."

Yami smiled down at him. _I know you can win Aibou._ Soon the duel started.

"I'll begin." said Yuugi. "I'll draw and place two cards face down and play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode."

Mokuba smiled. "Okay then, I place one card face down and summon Giant Rat in attack mode."

"Alright."

"That will do it for me for now."

"Ok." Yugi drew. "I place one card face down and play Red Eyes Black Chick, to bring out my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I was waiting for that." Mokuba said "You just active my trap."

"Oh yeah? Activate Remove trap!"

"Good play, Yugi." said Mokuba with a smile. Yami watched on the balcony with Mai.

_I miss this..._ he thought sadly.

Yugi looked up at them. _We'll think of a way Yami, I promise._ Yugi soon went back to his duel. It was several long minutes before Yugi won. Yugi slowly turns and smiled up at Yami. Yami grinned back. Yami grinned back.

There was laughing and clapping from Pegasus. "Excellent duel, Yugi-boy." he said with a smile "Just like the duels I remember." He looked up at Yami. "What do you think, Yami-boy?" he said with another smile "Did this duel lift your spirits up?" Yami nodded. "Excellent. I thought so."

- - -

On the ship People would not leave Yami alone. Yami tried to not pay them mind while he tried to stay very close to Yugi. Yami even linked his only arm with one of Yugi's so they could not be separated. "Hey what you doing here? You not a duelist, get out!" many people say.

Yugi glared at them all. "Make way for Yugioh." he would hiss if they were in front of him and his other.

"Aibou... They are right..."

"Don't you go there again!" Yugi looked at him pointedly.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yami said sadly, looking at the ground "I forgot..." Yugi smiled.

"Hey, Yugi! Yami!" they heard a voice said.

"Hey Mokuba!"

"Hey guys." Mokuba started then he saw Yami "Hey, what's wrong Yami? Why you look so sad?"

"It's nothing..."

"Duelists were being mean."

"Man, that's tough." said Mokuba "They should respect you as the duelist you are."

Yami looked even more sad. "I-I'm not a duelist anymore, Mokuba..."

"That doesn't matter. You are the King of Games Yami, they should respect you!"

"Yugi is right." said Mokuba "Where the Yami I use to know who don't back down and let thing get to him?"

"..."

"We will figure this out I promise!"

"..."

Yugi and Mokuba blinked. "Yami?"

"What the use..." Yami said "It will take a miracle for me to duel again..."

"Mokuba, your brother..."

Mokuba looked over a Yugi a bit confused. "What about my brother?"

Yugi held up his dual disk. "I'm sure your brother can work this little miracle..."

"You think?" Mokuba started "Well..." He looks to see that Yami wasn't paying attention to them but looking some where else. "I might have to do some persuasion like how I got him to come to the Duelist Kingdom..."

"Thank you Mokuba. I have to go back to America as soon as we get back; there are some things I need to fix... Make sure this miracle is your brother's top priority."

Mokuba nods. "Will do." he said "I'll make sure of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

Yami had once again started to mope around the game shop after he had return from Duelist Kingdom. Yugi had to return back to America for his collage, and this made Yami mope more. "Don't be so sad, Yami. Try to see what everyone else is doing. Go socialize."

"But Grandpa... I can't..."

"Yami, this isn't healthy. I'm worried about you." Yami slowly place a hand were his right arm use to be, still very sad and upset. "Pharaoh, go outside for awhile."

"If I go out there... People will pity me, and I don't want that..."

"Then just ignore them. I want you to get out of the house. Go on." Grandpa gently pushes Yami out the shop door onto the sidewalk. "You will thank me for this later." Yami was just about to argue but the phone rang. "Pharaoh? It's for you." Yami was unsure about even picking up the phone.

He sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Pharaoh...I heard about your 'situation'. I have a proposition for you."

"I don't want pity from YOU!"

"Listen! Do you do you not want to duel again?"

Yami sighed. "What's the use, Kaiba! Even if I WANT to I can't! You of all people should know that!"

"Like I said. I have a proposition for you. I may have a solution to your problem."

Yami was unsure. "Oh really...?"

"Just come to my company and I'll explain everything there. I promise it will be worth your while."

Yami glance at were his right arm was. "I don't know... I'll think about it." he said with a sigh.

"Whatever...my doors are open if you accept."

"Good-bye, Kaiba." The other line clicked and Yami hung up. Yami sighed sadly; glance once again at his right side.

"Who was that?" Grandpa asked.

"Kaiba."

"I see. What did he want?" Yami quietly looked away. "Well, run along now. Go outside for awhile." Yami looked unsure again. "Yugi would wanted you to." He sighed and walked outside.

- - -

He started walking absentmindedly and tried not to pay attention to everyone around him. His thoughts kept drifting to Yugi and how he was doing. _Aibou...I wish you were here with me..._ He sighed as he continued walking. He unconsciously ended up at Kaiba Corp's front door. He sighed as he looked at where he was. _How in Ra did I end up here?_ He then thought back to Kaiba's offer. He glared at the door in distaste. He stood there in thought. _Well, I have nothing to lose...This better not be a waste of my Ra dang time._

Yami forced himself inside. "Hello, welcome to Kaiba Corp. How may I help you?" the secretary at the front desk asked happily.

"Kaiba sent me," he said with obvious distaste.

"Ah yes. Go right ahead to his office." Yami rolled his eyes and took the elevator to the top floor office.

"Mr. Kaiba, a Yami Mutou to see you."

"Send him in." Yami forced himself through the door, glaring daggers at Kaiba. "So, you decided to accept my offer anyway."

"Spare me the small talk Kaiba," he spat.

"No need to get pushy. I told you it'd be worth your while and I meant every word." Yami glared at him.

"Let's get to business. I don't want to be here."

"Obviously. Follow me." Yami reluctantly followed Kaiba to his familiar testing room. He got a case out of a security box and placed it on a table that was in the room. Yami waited impatiently as Kaiba opened the case. "I just finished this last night," he said handing it to Yami.

"It looks just like an ordinary duel disk."

"Look more closely." Yami studied it and found four new features that were never there before.

"What's all this?"

"It's easier to explain when you put it on." He went to help Yami put it on, but Yami pushed him away.

"I'll do it myself." He stared at it and struggled to get it on with only one arm.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Yami growled and glared as he let Kaiba fasten it on his arm. "Do you have your deck with you?" Yami glared and took it out of his pocket.

"I...I keep it for sentimental reasons..."

"Whatever...Anyway, there are two arm attachments. The one by the deck slot draws and holds your cards. It'll also put your deck in the disk for you. The other arm makes your moves and discards cards into the graveyard. By each arm there is a voice recognition unit. That's how you tell each arm what to do."

"And this contraption is supposed to allow me to duel?"

"Obviously."

"Why go to all the trouble?"

"Let's just say I don't like the idea of the King of Games being dethroned." Yami gave him a distasteful look of appreciation. "Anyway, I have everything set up for you to test it out."

"Alright, let's find out if this is a waist of my time or not."

"Initiate Test Duel!" Kaiba said to his techies up in the computer deck. A familiar duel robot appeared on the other side of the arena. "Good luck. I set it to a high level of your liking." Yami glared and then turned to face his computer opponent.

"Begin Duel!" Yami gave his deck to the drawing arm and it took it and placed it in the slot. "Duel Start," he said hesitantly. To his amazement it drew five cards and held them so he could see.

"Computer takes first turn." Yami waited as the dueling robot made its moves. "Opponent's turn," it said.

Yami looked at the disk. "Draw." It drew another card while still holding the other five. It turned the six cards so he could see. He turned his glance to the other arm and its voice recognition unit. "Play Neo the Magic Swordsman in Attack mode." It took Neo from the arm holding the cards and played it on the first monster slot in attack mode. Yami then studied his magic and trap cards. "Set trap card." Again the dueling arm took his Trap Hole from the drawing arm and set it face down in the first magic/trap slot. "H-how?"

"They have sensors that read what card is what," Kaiba said from the side lines. Yami stared in amazement for a moment, and then continued his turn.

"Set trap." The arm set another trap, his Spellbinding Circle, next to the other. "I end my turn."

"Computer draws card. Computer plays Lord of Dragons in Attack mode."

"Activate trap card, Trap Hole! Lord of Dragons is destroyed!"

"Computer responds by placing monster in defense mode. Computer ends turn."

- - -

The duel continued in that manner for about an hour. Yami ended up beating the computer with little to no difficulty. "I...I...I don't know what to say..."

"I'm just glad it works and I didn't waste all that time for nothing."

"Thank you Kaiba."

"Whatever. You better put it to good use." Yami nodded and left without another word between the two of them.

- - -

He was in a very happy mood on the way home. Grandpa noticed this as he walked into the shop. "You see Pharaoh? Getting some fresh air helped you keep your mind off things. Oh my! What's that you've got there?" Yami smiled and showed Grandpa the miracle that would allow him to play again. "Where did you get it?"

"Kaiba made it. This is what he wanted to show me when he called."

"Oho. It looks like a duel disk. What do these arms do?" Grandpa said gently taking it off and studying it.

"They allow me to play."

"Oh! That's wonderful. And to think Kaiba went to all the trouble for you. I'm sure that makes you very happy." Yami nodded a familiar smirk on his face. His thoughts drifted to his beloved Yugi and he grew sad again.

"What's wrong? You were happy literally just seconds ago."

"Aibou..."

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." Yami nodded, took his special duel disk from Grandpa, and headed upstairs to his room.

- - -

Once in his room, Yami slowly picked up the phone. He thought for a moment before dialing. He became nervous as he waited for Yugi to answer. "Hello," an unfamiliar voice answered.

"H-hello, is...Yugi there?"

"He's unavailable at the moment, can I take a message?"

"...Can you tell him his...friend Yami called?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Thanks..."

"Bye. **_-click-_**" Yami sighs as he pulled his legs close to his chest.

- - -

Meanwhile, "Hey Josh, was someone on the phone?"

"Ahhh...some friend of yours. I think he said his name was Yami."

"Oh? Was it urgent?"

"Nope. He sounded kinda weird though."

"Hmmm, maybe I should call back."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Josh said helping Yugi with his backpack and hugging him.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, a bit worried about his other now.

"Yes, he sounded fine," Josh said kissing his neck.

_I haven't told Josh about me and Yami since I came back..._ Josh moved away from his neck and kissed him fully. Yugi tired to push him away. "Please Josh, I'm not in the mood right now..." he said softly.

"Come on Yugi," Josh pleaded trying again.

"Josh, stop. Not right now."

"Okay then."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry; I just need to think for a moment."

"Kay," Josh said going to his desk to do homework. Yugi glance over at the phone. He sighed as he picked it up and dialed home.

- - -

Yami still sat on his bed as the phone started to ring. He stared at it, not knowing if he should answer. On the third ring he decided to get it. "Hello, Kame Game Shop."

"Pharaoh?"

A smile suddenly appeared on Yami's face. "Aibou..."

"You okay?"

"I'd just... want to hear your voice... I'd miss you..."

"I've missed you too. How have you been?"

"Fine I guess... It's lonely here with out you, aibou... Oh... I got something from Kaiba today..." Yami glance down at his new duel disk that sat on his nightstand.

"Really? Why the sudden generosity?"

"Well...you know how I miss dueling..."

"Yeah..."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I...I can duel again..."

"Really?"

"Kaiba made a special Duel Disk for me."

"He did? That was nice."

"Yea... Yugi?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I wish you were here…. When are you coming back…?"

"The next time I get off for school. Probably won't be until Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Oh I see..." Yami sighed softly. "I wish you are coming home sooner..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting a really good education here. I miss you a lot too."

"Yugi..." Yami started slowly "Did you... Have you..."

"No. I will soon."

"Oh..."

"Try and cheer up okay?"

"I'll try... I just miss you..."

"I know. I have some homework to do, so I have to go now. I love you and I'll talk with you soon."

"Okay... Yugi... I-I love you..."

- - -

Yugi smiled and hung up the phone. At that moment Josh soon appeared in the door way with a smile. "What ya doing, love?" he asked.

"I was talking to...talking to my friend. We need to talk."

"Sure love, with is it?"

Yugi sighed. "You better sit down."

Josh shrugged. "Sure I'll go along with it." He took an empty seat near by. Yugi sighed again, thinking about what he was going to say. Josh waited patiently.

"Josh...I...My feelings for you..."

"Yeah..." Yugi sighed. He didn't know just how to put it so Josh won't get mad or upset.

"I...I don't...**_-sigh-_**"

"Don't what?" Josh asked.

"I...My...My feelings for you have changed."

"What you mean?"

"I...don't love you anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"...**_-sigh-_** Yeah, Josh, I'm sure. I don't think I ever truly loved you in the first place..."

"But... I thought..."

"...I'm sorry Josh..."

"I see..." Yugi sighed. "So... I guess one you loved was your friend, Yami, huh?"

"H-how...?"

"Just a guess. An educated guess..." Josh sighed. "You always talked about him." he added.

"Oh..." Yugi sighed, suddenly becoming interested in the dorm carpet.

"I knew this wouldn't last..."

"Huh?" Yugi said looking up.

"I..." Josh started "It was fun while it lasted. I'm not mad at ya."

"You're not?" Yugi asked looking at him fully with confusion. Josh nodded. "THAT'S a relief," Yugi sighed.

"Can we still be friends, Yugi?"

"Yeah, of course. I...was just worried that I would upset you."

"Nah, ya didn't upset me."

Yugi took a deep breath. "In that case...I need to call him again and let him know its okay. He...We've never been so far from each other before. The worst is...He was in an accident back when I first came here. He lost an arm and it's been really hard for him."

Josh nods. "Yeah, ya told me."

"Oh. Anyway...can I...have some private time alone?"

Josh nods again. "Sure." he said as he got up and left the room. Yugi sighed again before dialing the game shop.

- - -

Yami was still in his room when the phone rang. He jumped a bit and then went to answer it. "Hello...?" he spoke slowly.

"Hey, it's me."

"A-Aibou...? I thought you said you were going to do your homework?"

"Oh, that. I have some news that might cheer you up," he said with a big smile.

"You're coming home early?"

"No, I'm sorry it's not that. I talked with Josh."

"Oh?"

"It's just you and me now."

Yami got confused. "What?"

"I told Josh about us and he's cool with it."

Yami was surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. He wasn't upset at all. I thought you'd want to know...I wish I was there with you, I really do."

"M-Me too."

"Well, I really DO have to do my homework now. Try and hang in there okay? Hopefully we can see each other soon. ...I love you."

"I love you too, Aibou..." Yugi smiled, fully taking in the emotion now that they could truly have it. Now Yugi hope he and Yami can hang in at being apart until Yugi can come back to his other.

"I'll try to come home as soon as I can. Hold on for me okay?"

"I'll try..."

Yugi smiled. "I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye..."

- - -

Yugi hung up and Yami slowly hung up. He sat there on the bed, thinking. He grew very sad, threatening to cry himself to sleep. He lay down and curled into a fetal position. _Now that I know Aibou really loves me, it only makes it harder being so far from him..._ It wasn't long until he cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

Yami moped around the game shop more and more for the next few months. This made Grandpa quite worried about him again. It was on a Thursday night when Yami didn't touch much of his dinner. "C'mon Yami, you have to eat something."

"I'm sorry Grandpa..." Yami spoke softly "I'm just not hungry..."

Grandpa sighed. "You need to try and cheer up. This isn't good for you health. I miss him too." Yami sighed heavily.

"May I be excused?"

"If you want too..." Yami nods and slowly got up from the table.

- - -

The phone rang just as he flopped down on the bed. Yami was sadly too miserable to answer it. He tried to go to sleep, but Grandpa called up the stairs. "It's for you! It's Yugi!" he sang. Yami slowly reached over for the phone.

He sighed before answering. "H-hello?"

"Hi, Yami-chan," Yugi sang. "How are you?"

"Fine..."

"You don't sound fine, but I know what will cheer you up. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm off school for a whole week for Thanksgiving next week."

Crimson eyes widen in shock. "Y-You mean...?"

"Yep," Yugi smiled. "I'm coming home. My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." This information had surprisingly got Yami feeling much happier then he was.

"When do you get here?" You could sense excitement in his voice.

"Not until late."

"I can't wait..."

"I know, but you'll have to. I have a morning class before I leave."

"Oh..."

"Well, I thought I'd let you know the good news. I need to get some sleep and finish packing. I'll see you this weekend okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Yami-chan."

"I love you, Aibou."

"Bye **_-click-_**" Yami smiled softly to himself as he placed the phone back. His stomach growled from having not eaten dinner. The thought of Yugi coming made him smile and bound down the stairs.

- - -

He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I had a feeling that would cheer you up," Grandpa smiled. He took Yami's plate and warmed it up for him.

- - -

It wasn't long until the day came when Yugi would come home for a visit. He got out of class and rushed back to his dorm room. He went through all of his things and double checked that he had everything. "Slow down. You'll forget something that way. It's only a week and you packed for a lot longer."

"Just a few extra things. Besides, some of them are gifts for Yami and Grandpa."

"Hope you have a safe flight."

"Try not to bore yourself staying here."

"I won't."

"Bye," Yugi said going out the door with everything he needed.

- - -

He looked out the window of the plane excitedly. _I'm coming, Yami-chan. Hang on until I get there..._ He laid his head back and slowly fell asleep for the long flight.

- - -

"Yams, would you stop walking along like that?" Joey said as he and Grandpa watch Yami.

"I just can't help it." Yami said.

"You're making me nervous," Tèa laughed.

"You making us all nervous." said Tristan.

"Calm down, Pharaoh. It will be a few more hours. I haven't even gone to pick him up yet," Grandpa said.

"I know. It's just..." Yami started slowly as he slowly grabbed his right side.

"We know. We're just as excited to see him as you," Tèa said as she put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and tried to calm down. The group smiles.

- - -

It grew late and the others decided to wait until tomorrow to see him. Grandpa had left Yami alone at the house to go get Yugi. Grandpa waited patiently for Yugi to show up. It wasn't long until Yugi's plane arrived. He followed the gate all way down the many halls to Baggage Claim where Grandpa waited. He almost knocked him over as he glomped him. "I'm so happy to be home." Grandpa smiled and helped him with his bags.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah. Where's Yami?"

"I left him at home. He wanted to wait there." Yugi shrugged.

"Okay."

- - -

They took a taxi back to the Game Shop. Yugi smiled. "It's soo good to be home." Grandpa smiled as they head inside. They soon found Yami asleep on the couch. Yugi smiled.

"I guess he fell asleep waiting for you." Yugi quietly set down his things. He carefully sat down on the couch and slowly ran his hand through his other's hair. "Yami-chan..." he spoke softly.

Yami moan happily in his sleep. "Aibou..."

"Hey, Pharaoh. I'm home now..." he whispered. It wasn't long until Yami awoke. Sleepy eyes met smiling amethyst.

"A-Aibou...?"

"Yeah, it's me." Yami smiled happily. Yugi smiled back and glommed him tightly. "I missed you."

Yami tried to hug back to the best he can with one arm anyway. "Me too..."

"Well, it's been a long day for all of us. Why don't you two head up to bed."

"Okay Grandpa."

Yugi grabbed one of his bags and the two of them headed upstairs. Yami stood in Yugi's doorway as he got settled. "I'm glad you're home, Aibou. I missed you terribly."

"Me too, Yami-chan," Yugi replied.

Yami turned away a little. "Well...goodnight," he said turning toward his room.

"Yami-chan, where do you think you're going?" Yugi asked.

"To my room."

"I didn't tell you how I felt and come all this way for things to stay the same between us."

Yami slowly turn and looked at Yugi. "Aibou..."

"We're together now. We can sleep in the same bed."

"R-Really...?"

"If you want to." Yami slowly nodded, almost shyly. Yugi giggled a little. "Come on then."

Yami slowly entered the room and sat down on Yugi's bed. Yugi smiled and finished getting into his PJ's. He lay down on the bed and waited for Yami to lie down next to him. The Pharaoh hesitated and just stared at his light. Yugi sighed and crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around him and slowly started to take his shirt off. Yami blinked for a moment but quickly became offended.

"I can do it myself!"

"...Wh-where did that come from?" Yugi said surprised at his sudden outburst. Yami looked at him angrily for a moment, but then looked upset.

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Yugi said softly as he gently took his shirt off the rest of the way. He threw it on the floor and nuzzled into the Pharaoh's bare neck. His eyes closed as he took in Yugi's touch. He hugged Yami tightly against him, giving in to passion. The Pharaoh let out a small moan as he gave in to it too. Before they knew it, both of them were wrapped in each other sharing a passionate kiss. After a few long minutes, they pulled away. Yugi lay back down and Yami followed. They stared at each other for a long time. Yami started to cry, so many things rushing through his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Ev-everything..."

Yugi smiled softly and pulled him close to him. "I'm here now," he whispered gently. He brushed the bangs out of his face and wiped the tears from those beautiful crimson eyes. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I...I wish...I could go back...with you...I wish...I would have told you sooner...and I wish I hadn't lost my Ra Damn arm!" he exclaimed sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Ssssshhhh, it's alright Pharaoh," Yugi soothed, gently pushing his head against him and stroking his hair. "You'll be okay. I'm here now." He sobbed into Yugi's chest and let it all out. Yugi smiled and nuzzled into his other half's tri-colored mane. Yami's arm wrapped around Yugi tightly, his hand grabbing on as tight as he could. "Calm down, you'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere." He nodded weakly. He soon calmed down and fell asleep in Yugi's arms. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead before going to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

The next day the sun shone gently through the window on the two sleeping lovers. "Yugi! Pharaoh! Come get some breakfast!" Yami didn't want to wake up as he tried to hold Yugi closer to him. Yugi stirred and wouldn't wake either, nuzzling into his Pharaoh. "It's going to get cold!"

"...five more minutes grandpa..." Yugi mumbled.

"...Aibou mine..." Yami mumbled.

"Yugi...**_-sigh-_** I suppose I'll let them sleep."

It wasn't until a couple of hours later when the two finally woke up. Yami was up first and he stared at Yugi as he slowly awoke. "M-Morning..." Yugi said with a yawn.

"Morning Aibou."

Yugi yawn again. "What time is it...?"

"I don't know," Yami replied still staring. Yugi giggled.

"Why do you keep staring? It's like your checking to see that I'm really here," he laughed.

"I am. I want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Yugi laughed again. "You aren't dreaming. I promise, this is real." He leaned forward and kissed him. Suddenly both their stomachs growled. Yami pulled away with a big blush, both from the kiss and his stomach. "Heh...Guess its lunch time," Yugi said.

"I guess your right." said Yami was he tried to get up but growled in frustration cause it was still hard with only one arm. Yugi smiled solemnly and stood at the ready, allowing him to do it himself, but ready to step in to help. It took a while but Yami finally use the head board to lift him up to a sitting position first before using it to stand up. Yugi smiled and got up from the bed. Yami smiled back. They headed downstairs to breakfast.

- - -

Grandpa saw them. "Well look who's finally up." he said with a smile.

"Sorry, Grandpa. Late night and all."

Grandpa nods. "You two hungry?" he asked. Yugi nodded. Yami nodded as well. Grandpa smiled and warmed up breakfast for them.

"Joey and the others want us to come hang out with them." Yami said.

"Huh?"

"They were here yesterday. It got to late and they decided to go home," Grandpa answered.

"Oh." said Yugi.

- - -

After breakfast, Yami smiled at Yugi. "I want to show you something, Aibou." he said.

"Show me what?"

"The new duel disk Kaiba made me."

"Oh! Okay. Sure." _I'll have to thank Mokuba then._ Yugi soon found himself being happily pulled by Yami up to Yami's room. He smiled. _It's good to see him happy like this. I'd hated to see him so sad._ Yami let go and happily rushed over to his closet. Yugi sat down on the bed and waited. It took awhile until Yami return with his new duel disk in hand. "It looks the same as the old ones...oh. What are those for?" Yami happily explained everything, childish excitement in his voice. Yugi smiled again, happy to see his pharaoh so happy.

"And all that allows me to play again," he finished excitedly. Yugi laughed a little.

"That's great, Yami-chan." Yugi saw the familiar smirk he long since miss appear on Yami's face. "I'd missed that," he said mostly to himself. Yami stared at him with the familiar gleam of a challenge in his eyes. Yugi sighed knowing what was coming. "You want me to play don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Yami nods. "Like the old times..." Yami said slowly "Like we use to do..."

"I accept!" Yugi said. Yami smile got bigger. Yugi genki smiled and ran into his room to grab his disk. He soon returned. "Are you ready, Yami-chan?" Yugi asked.

"Ahh…"

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked when he saw the look on his pharaoh's face.

"Can you help me get my on?" Yami asked a bit embarrass "I… I still haven't figured out how to get it on by myself yet…" Yugi picked up the disk and held it so that Yami could slide his hand through. Once Yami got his arm through, Yugi help strap it on. "Thanks, Aibou." Yami said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't let Kaiba help you." Yugi grinned. "You are very welcome." Yugi then leaned up for a kiss. Yami let Yugi kiss him. Yugi turned up the passion slightly. Yami started to melt into Yugi's kiss. At some point the two started moving towards the bed, dual momentarily forgotten.

After awhile the two remember the duel. Yami bushed. "Aibou..." he started once they decide they need some air "What about our duel?"

Yugi blinked. "I think we forgot..." Yami nodded slowly, his blush deepening.

"Maybe we should start..." Yami said slowly. Yugi nodded and cleared his throat, pushing aside the awkwardness.

"I guess I will."

Yami nodded. "Very well." he said "Duel Start." Yugi watched in amazement as the new duel disk drew Yami's five cards for him. Yami smiled at him. "Aibou, didn't you say you were going to start first?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." he said shrugging it off as he drew his first six. "I set one card and play Beta in attack mode." Yami just smiled as he waited for Yugi to finish.

"Aibou? Are you done?" Yami asked when Yugi didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Yami smiles and nods. "Draw card." he told the first arm "Set Tap. Play monster on fare left face down." Yami then looked up at Yugi with a smirk. "I end my turn." he said.

Yugi was still a little overwhelmed at as his pharaoh's duel disk as he drew his card. Yami just watched, with his familiar smirk on his face. "Okay. I place another card face down and attack with Beta."

Yami smirks. "Sorry Aibou," he said "You just attacked my Gravekeeper's Guard. He's defense is 1900. And also you active his special affect. When Flip I can select one Monster on your field regardless of what position, and return it to your hand."

"...Aww, good move." _He still has his skill..._ Yugi added with a smile.

"The monster I chose is your face down." Yami said.

"Another good move. It was my Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress."

"Do you end your turn, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's my move." He nodded. Yami's duel disk drew a new card. "Set monster on fare right face down. I end my turn." Yugi started to notice that deck Yami had was not his old one. Not the monster he had seen.

Yugi drew his card and scanned his hand. _Yes! Just one more monster and I can make Valkyrion._ "I play Monster Reincarnation. I can take one of my dead monsters and return it to my hand." He took Beta from the grave and put it in his hand. "I play Luster Dragon in attack mode." Yami nods, still smiling. "I'll try my luck on your face down."

Yami smiled. "You attack my Giant Rat." he said "And by going into the graveyard, it's effect actives. I get to special summon 1 Earth monster with an attack 1500 or less in attack mode from my deck."

Yugi blinked in confusion. _What is he playing with? He's never used these monsters before._

Yami smirked again. "And I chose my Mine Golem with an attack of 1000. And aslo with my Giant Rat's effect, I get to reshuffle my deck afterwards." Yami smiled at Yugi again. "It's still your move." he said.

Yugi nodded. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Okay first I switch my Mine Golem to defense mode." Yami started "Then set monster from far left in face down, and I end."

Yugi nodded and drew. _Come on Gamma. I need you._ "Yes! First I sacrifice Beta, Gamma, and Alpha from my hand to summon Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior! I play him in attack mode! Then, I activate my face down card, Lightening Blade!" Yami just keep on smiling and Yugi just couldn't help but wonder why his other was just smiling. He shrugged it off. "Attack his Gravekeeper's Guard!"

Yami smirked again. "You just activated my trap, Aibou." he said "Reviel Trap Card! Waboku!"

"Waboku! Wait! Activate Trap Jammer!"

Yami smiled. "Well done, Aibou." he said as Gravekeeper's Guard was sent to the Graveyard.

Yugi smiled. "I haven't had this much fun dueling in a long time. I missed this. Now, I'll have Luster Dragon attack your Mine Golem."

Yami started to laugh. "Aibou, by destroying my Mine Golem you just activated its effect." he said with a smirk "Once this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as the result of battle its blast inflicts 500 points of direct damage to you."

Yugi was a bit surprised at the hit, but quickly recovered. "It's only 500."

"Yes, but you still lose life points just the same." Yami said.

Yugi just shrugged. "I end my turn."

"First I flip summon my face down monster." said Yami "Guardian Statue. Once it flip face up its special effect kicks in. I can return one of your monsters back to your hand."

Yugi looked confused. _Why's he helping me?_

"And I chose your Valkyrion!"

"No! Not Valkyrion!" Yugi replied in surprise as the Sword went to the graveyard and Valkyrion split back into the three Magnet warriors.

Yami smiles. "I'm not done with my turn." he said "I summon Element Doom in attack mode!"

_Another new monster! I can't keep up! What kind of deck Yami-chan has anyways!_

"Element Doom has a special ability." Yami said "As long there is an Earth monster on my side of the field, I can negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle." Yugi just blinked in amazement and confusion. Yami smirked. "And I end my turn." he said. Yugi tried to regain his bearings as he drew. He smiled a huge smile as he looked at the card. "A good card, Aibou?"

"You don't know HOW good," he said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Try me."

"I sacrifice my two of my magnet warriors to summon...Destructive Dragon Gandora!"

"Ahh yes... the one you used in our last duel." Yami said.

"Here's a blast from the past! I pay half of my points to use his ability!" Yami just waited with the same smirk on his face. "All your monsters are removed from play!" Yami nods, still smiling. "I end my turn and Gandora goes to the graveyard."

"Set monster fare right face down and I end." Yami said.

"I sacrifice my remaining warrior to play Dark Magician Girl. I equip her with Magic Formula. Then, I activate my face down card, Mage Power. It gives her an additional 1000 attack points." Yami nods slowly. Yugi suddenly saw the look in his other's eyes, and they looked pretty sad. Yugi looked concerned as he made his move. "Dark Magician Girl, get rid of his face down."

"You attacked my Witch of the Black Forest." Yami said "And that makes her effect kick in. I get to choose a monster with a defense of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand." Yugi nodded as he chose a monster. The arm showed Yugi what Yami had picked. It looked like a giant turtle with a pyramid on its back instead of a shell. Yugi looked at it curiously. "I end my turn," he said.

"Set monster from fare left and I end my turn." Yami said.

Yugi drew again_. It's probably that Pyramid Turtle he got._ He looked at his hand and thought. "Alright, I set one card and then have Dark Magician Girl attack with 4000."

"You attack my Pyramid Turtle." Yami said "And doing so my turtle effect activates. I get to special summon one Zombie with a defense of 2000 or less from my deck."

"Okay..."

"And I summon another Pyramid Turtle in defense mode."

_Okay this is NOT his old deck._ Yugi thought. He just sighed and ended his turn.

"I set one card, and sacrifice my Pyramid Turtle for monster on fare right face down." Yami said.

Yugi was extremely confused. He drew. "I play Book of Secret Arts, giving Dark Magician Girl another 800 point boost. I set one card, giving her another 500. I'll have my 5300 Dark Magician Girl get rid of your face down!"

A smile appeared on Yami's face again. "First you activate my trap, another Waboku and at the same time flip summon my monster." he said "A monster called Guardian Sphinx! When Guardian Sphinx is flip summon all of your monsters are return to your hand!"

"Aahh!" Yugi replied in disgust. He disdainfully sent Mage Power, Book of Secret Arts, and Magic Formula to the grave. All he had in his hand was Dark Magician Girl now. _I don't know what to do now. I have no idea what he's playing._ Yugi sighed.

Yami smirked when his turn came again. "My Guardian Sphinx isn't going to stay for long." he said "I tribute him to Special Summon second monster from fare right face down. And since that was a special summon I haven't normal summon a monster yet. So I summon Wandering Mummy in attack mode!"

Yugi's head was reeling now. _Another tribute summon defense and Wandering Mummy?_ He sighed heavily. Yugi soon notice a pattern to Yami's monsters. _Wait a sec, most of the monsters I have seen have something Egyptian related._

"I'll have Wondering Mummy attack your directly!"

"Not so fast. Activate face down! Torrential Tribute!" Yami looked shock.

"W-What...!" Yugi notice Yami looked a bit upset. Like he didn't want his monsters destroyed.

Yugi smiled. "Are you done?" Yami sighed as Yugi watched his Wondering Mummy was sent to the graveyard. Then Yugi saw the face down monster flip up. It was a monster Yugi never saw before; it'd looked like a version of Exodia, before it was sent to the grave yard as well. He thought for a moment, but then shrugged it off. "Is it my turn, Yami-chan?" Yami just nodded slowly and Yugi notice his other was wide open for a direct attack with no traps to protect him. He smiled as he drew. It got bigger. "I play Breaker, the Magical Warrior. He automatically comes with a spell counter when summoned. That makes him a 1900 monster. I'll attack you directly." Yami wince and his life points finally started to go down.

_Since the duel had started I had played defensively cause that's what most of my monsters are. Helping to bring out Exxod, but since he's destroyed... I know I'm going to lose... _Yami thought sadly to himself.

Yugi noticed this and grew concerned. _I hope he won't be too upset if he loses. We're just having fun, like old times._

"I set monster on right face down and I end." Yami said.

Yugi smiled solemnly as he drew his card. _Well...this will end it. I hope you understand that it was all in fun. I enjoyed watching you play again_ Yugi thought with a smile. Yami waited a bit sadly.

_What card did Aibou drew?_

"I'm sorry, but I have to end it. I play...Berserker Soul! It decreases Breaker down to a 1500, but I get to draw a card." He drew and smiled. "It's a level four monster with 1500 attack. I can attack with Breaker once for every monster of that kind. Breaker, attack him directly." Yami wince. "I get to draw another card. It's another 1500, attack again Breaker." Yami wince again. "I get to draw again. Another 1500, attack Breaker."

Yami wince again. _This is all too familiar..._

Yugi drew again. "One final attack Breaker."

Yami collapse to his hand and knees on the floor painting a bit. "Y-You win, Aibou..."

Yugi went over and helped him up. "It was a great duel. You had me for the longest time." Yugi saw the defeated look in those crimson eyes. "Pharaoh?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Yes Aibou...?"

"Are you okay?"

Yami tried to smile. "Yes..." he said "It was a great duel, just like the old days..."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked not convinced.

Yami nods slowly. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay...Just know. You can be completely honest with me okay?"

Before Yami could say anything; "Yugi! Pharaoh! Your friends are here!"

Yugi smiled. "Come on. Hanging out might help." Yami nods slowly while Yugi help remove his duel disk. Yugi smiled as he put both disks away and headed downstairs. Yami fallow slowly behind.

- - -

"Hey guys!" Yugi said happily.

"Yugi!" Tèa cried practically knocking him over.

"Yuge! Have a nice flight, buddy!" Joey asked happily.

"Yep," he replied with a smile. At that time Yami soon appeared from upstairs.

"Hi, Pharaoh," Tèa said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm sure you're happier with Yuge around huh?" Tristan said. Yami tried to smile back, still not over the fact that he lost the duel, but nods slowly.

"So, where do you want to hang out?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, lets to the arcade." suggested Tristan.

"Sounds good to me."

"Sound good to you, Pharaoh?" Tèa asked.

Yami nods slowly. "Yeah... Sounds good." he finally said.

"Alright!" Tristan said walking out the door.

"Bye, Grandpa. We're going to the arcade," Yugi said as they left.

"Have a good time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 9

Yami watched Yugi and Joey solemnly as they play a fighting game at the arcade. Yami sadly felt left out cause many of the games you need two hands to play, and he so much wanted to join in with Yugi and Joey's fun. He sighed softly to himself as he slowly left the two and decided to walk around. Just before Yugi and Joey started a new game they talked. "Joey," Yugi said "I'm worried about Yami. I think he feels left out."

"Ya right, he dose looks down in the dumps." said Joey "Most of these games ya need two hands to play."

At that moment Tèa came up on the way to her favorite dance game. "Hey," she started when she saw their faces "What's going on?"

"We're worried about Yams." said Joey.

"We think he feels left out." said Yugi.

"Aww poor guy." said Tèa.

"Hey Tèa," Yugi started "I know Yami never played before, but can you maybe take him with you? Maybe you can cheer him up."

"Sure Yugi, I'll give it a try." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Tèa." Yugi and Joey watched her walked off towards Yami's direction.

- - -

Yami was solemnly staring at another game, holding his right side subconsciously when he nearly jumps when a hand fell on his shoulder. "Hey Pharaoh."

Yami was relief to find out that it was just Tèa. "Oh… Hello Tèa…"

"Hey, what's wrong? Why you look so sad?" she asked, trying to act like she didn't already know the answer.

"It's just…" Yami started looking sadly towards the game.

"Oh… You feel left out?" she asked.

"A bit…" Yami spoke "It's hard to find fun anymore."

Tèa smiled. "Say no more, Pharaoh." she said "I know a perfect game that you don't need arms to play."

Yami looked shock. "You do…?"

Tèa smiled. "Come on." she said "I'll show you."

"Okay…" With that Yami fallowed her to the similar dancing game. "Tèa…" he started as he stared at it "I don't know… I haven't played this game before…"

Tèa smiled again. "Come on, it's easy once you get a hang of it." she said.

Yami slowly got up to one of the dance pads. "Okay…" he started "Now what?"

"Okay now when the game starts all you do is step on the right arrows at the right time." she said. Yami watched her to see how to play the game the first three seconds, to try and get a feel for the game. "That's it Pharaoh," Tèa said with a smile as the both of them played "You're getting the hang of it." The more he played the more his Pharonic grace seemed to come out. Out of the corner of her eye, Tèa saw the familiar smirk of his came out. _It been awhile since the accident since we saw him smile..._ she thought _He hardily smile since then..._

"How am I doing, Tèa?" he asked as his feet followed the arrows perfectly.

"You're doing great." she said with a smile.

The crowd watched in interest as the two played. They cheered as both of them were so close in score. Yami was just a bit better. A group of dancing game regulars showed up to watch. These guys were full of themselves, dancing experts. They had a "holy" air about them too. They noticed Yami and didn't like it one bit. "Hey whose the one arm freak doing on our game machine?"

"Yeah, he's messing up the vibe."

"Y-Yeah..." another laughed.

"You can't get your groove on with one arm."

"Should we show him whose machine is that?"

"Yeah, show him who's allowed in our turf."

"Let's go boys." The leader stepped up as the other members pulled Yami off.

"Hey babe, why don't you dance with a REAL player." Yami was a bit shock and surprised when some unknown people pulled him off the game that he really started to get the hang of.

"Hey! Let me go! I was just getting into that game!" He tried to push them off to get back to his game.

"Sorry no one arm losers allow."

He was shoved back and taken away. "Hey! What happened to my friend?"

"That loser? Forget about him and play with me." Tèa looked around the crowd trying to find the Pharaoh. The only hair she saw was Yugi's. "Come on, babe. Let's play."

"Stop calling me that! I don't want to play with a jerk like you!" she exclaimed. She stomped off the dance game and went to find Yami.

- - -

Yami in the mean time was taken to an alley by the leader's buddies. "L-Let me go...!"

They throw him to the ground and started beating him up. "Don't you show...your freak face...here again!" one said punching him hard. Yami started to cry in pain. He didn't like what was going on. He sadly couldn't defend himself like he use to do. One thing ran through his mind, he wanted Yugi.

"Aww, little crybaby!"

"You gonna cry now?" They taunted. Another one started kicking him.

- - -

Meanwhile, back in the arcade, Tèa ran up to Yugi and Joey after she couldn't find the Pharaoh. "Yugi!" she shouted.

"What's up, Tèa?"

"Where's Yami-chan?"

Tèa started to tell the two what had happen. "And I can't find him anywhere." she finished.

"Oh Kami Tèa!" Yugi exclaimed running in a panic.

"Yuge, calm down, we'll find him." said Joey "I'll go find Tristan and the two of us will go look for him." Yugi nodded and waited impatiently. He was starting to get very worried. He was worried that his pharaoh was in some sort of trouble, and couldn't do a thing with only one arm.

"Alright, let's go," Tristan said. Yugi ran as fast as he could, the others having a hard time keeping up.

- - -

Yugi ran out side and heard noises form the near by ally, especially one familiar noise in particular. "Stop snivelin!"

"Ha ha ha ha! What a loser!"

"Yami-chan!" Yugi shouted as he ran into alley.

"Shit! Someone's coming."

"Well, we're done anyway."

"That outta teach ya! Don't show your face again!" They ran for it, leaving Yami battered.

When Yugi finally made it he was horrified. "Oh Kami! Yami-chan!" He ran over to his hurt pharaoh. He sobbed there in a fetal position. Yugi kneeled down and gently pulled him up into his lap. "Shhh..." Yugi said gently, trying to calm him down "Its okay Yami-chan. Everything is going to be alright." At that moment Joey, Tristan, and Tèa showed up.

"Ai...Ai...Aibou..." Yugi shushed him again and hugged tightly as he dared.

"Yuge, is everything alright?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Is the Pharaoh okay?" Tèa asked. Yugi started to cry.

"Yugi?" Tèa asked again.

"Why!" he shouted. "WHY IN KAMI'S NAME! JUST BECAUSE HE WAS DEFENSELESS!"

"Yuge..." Joey started "Calm down, ya don't want to upset the Pharaoh more."

Yugi tried to take deep breaths, tears of anger still streaming down his face. He kissed Yami on the forehead and hugged him tightly. He slowly started to rock him back and forth. "...I'm sorry..." Yugi sobbed. Those hurt and painful crimson eyes just looked weakly up at him. They were still wet from crying. "I'm sorry...for everything...I wish I could give you your arm back...I do..." he sobbed, burying his head in the crook of the Pharaoh's neck as he hugged him there.

"I-I'd...w-wished too..."

"...I...I want you to know...no matter what...You'll...you'll always be the King of Games in my eyes...and nothing...NOTHING will ever change that..."

"T-Thanks...A-Aibou..."

He smiled a teary smile. "Let's get him to a hospital," Tèa suggested.

"Yeah, he needs some serious help." Yugi nodded and lifted Yami into his arms.

- - -

It wasn't long until they got there. Yami had fallen asleep to Yugi's soothing touch. He held his sleeping Pharaoh as they waited for someone to help them. It wasn't long until a nurse came up. By the look on her face, the group realized that the nurse had seen Yami before, on the day of his accident. "Hmm, long time no see. My goodness! He doesn't look very well at all. What happened?" The group told her the whole story, of what they know anyway. "Oh dear! Well, I'll show you to an examination room. Follow me." Yugi gently carried the still sleep Pharaoh into the small hall of Emergency rooms. Tèa and the others had to wait outside.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yugi asked worriedly and softly as he gently laid Yami down on the bed that was there.

"It's hard to say. I'll let the doctor decide that." Yugi nodded slightly. The nurse left and a doctor soon came in.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"He was hurt by some bullies a little while ago." She nodded and carefully looked him over.

"Well, at least he's breathing alright. Some of these wounds are pretty bad."

"Can you help him?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yes, it will take some time though. Could you please get his shirt and pants off for me?" Yugi nodded and gently remove said items.

Yami slowly awoke. He looked around groggily until a sharp pain came from his leg. He sat bolt upright, wondering what was going on. "Calm down. She's only trying to help," Yugi said. Yami relax a little, but still tensed as the doctor continued treating the rest of his injuries. "It's going to be okay, Yami-chan." Yugi said as he caresses his pharaoh's cheek. He nuzzled into his light as she finished bandaging his wounds. She soon finished. He had a bandaged left hand, bandaged left leg, and a special brace around his ribs with bandaged wound underneath. His right cheek was bandaged too.

"Alright, he's good to go. Make sure he takes it easy. His ribs will take the longest to heal." Yugi nodded. Yami started to cry again, feeling so weak right now. Yugi hugged him close and tried to calm him. He buried his head into Yugi's arms.

"Sssshhhh, ashiteru Pharaoh. Daijoubu," he spoke softly. He gently took the Pharaoh into his arms and carried him out.

- - -

Grandpa sighed with relief as they came home. "I'm glad he's alright."

"Yeah. I just wish I could take it all away. I wish I had never left. Then he wouldn't have lost his arm in the first place."

"It's nobody's fault, Yugi. Better get him to bed. He's had a long day." Yugi nodded. "I'll start making supper."

"Okay," Yugi said carrying the sleeping Pharaoh up to his room. He gently laid him down on his bed before going to Yami's room. He got his blanket and his favorite pillow. He gently tucked the pillow under his head and tucked him in warmly with his blanket. He lay down next to him and ran his fingers through his other's hair, watching him sleep. "Ashiteru...itsumo..." he whispered kissing him on the forehead before falling asleep beside him.

- - -

Yami slowly awoke. He tensed as he heard someone's deep breathing beside him. He looked beside him and sighed in relief to find it was Yugi. He smiled and nuzzled into his light. Yugi moaned and slowly woke. "Ph-Pharaoh?" he said groggily. Crimson eyes opened to look at him. Yugi smiled. "Feel better?"

"...N-not really..." Yugi smiled and hugged him.

"It'll be okay. I'm here. Hungry?"

"...Yeah..." Yugi smiled.

"Come on then. Grandpa's making something good, I can smell it." He sat up and waited for Yami to get up. It took a little bit and Yugi helped him a little. He let Yami lean against him for support as he helped him walk downstairs.

- - -

Grandpa smiles at them when they arrived. Yugi smiled back as he helped Yami sit down at the table. "Are you boys hungry?" Grandpa asked, still smiling at them. Yugi nodded.

"..." Yami sadly didn't say anything. He didn't say anything all throughout dinner either, nor did he eat much if at all. This worried Yugi and Grandpa for a bit.

"Yami-chan, you okay?" Yugi asked a bit later while Grandpa clean up.

"..."

"Its okay, Yami-chan." Yugi said with a smile "You know you can always talk to me." Still nothing. Yugi smiled solemnly at him. "Okay." he said "But just remember you can tell me anything." He slowly reaches over and slowly run his fingers through his other's hair.

He was unexpectedly shoved away. "...leave me alone..." he said quietly as he tried to get up himself. Despite the pain, he went upstairs as fast as he could and locked himself in his room. Yugi and Grandpa looked worriedly at each other.

"...Maybe I should go check on him. There's something wrong."

Grandpa nods. "It would be best." he said. They exchanged solemn smiles and Yugi headed upstairs.

- - -

Yugi arrived at Yami's bedroom door and softly knock on it. "Yami-chan? Yami-chan can I come in?" There was no answer, but Yugi could hear what was going on inside. He didn't like it one bit. He could hear his other crying. "Yami-chan...Come on, open up...please?" Yugi tried again. Still nothing but the sounds of his other's deep despair. He waited a bit longer. -Yami-chan? Yami-chan open the door...-

LEAVE ME ALONE! Then the link was completely cut off.

Yugi was getting worried more. "Come on Yami-chan." he pleaded "Don't be like this..." Again, he was only met by dead silence. He couldn't even feel Yami's emotions anymore. He grew terrified when he started hearing things being thrown and all the awful things being yelled. "PHARAOH NO BAKA YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL FORCE IT OPEN!" Again there was nothing. "FINE THEN! IF YOU WON'T LET ME IN, I'LL FORCE MY WAY!" Yugi screamed as he busted in the door. It bounced off the wall from the force as Yugi angrily stomped over to the bed. He roughly forced the Pharaoh into a sitting position and hugged him in a death grip. He fought back with all the strength he could muster but Yugi held strong. Those crimson eyes were wet with tears and pain as they soon decided to look up at him. Yugi looked angrily back. He stared angrily for a moment before breaking into sobs and crying into Yami's shoulder, still hugging him tightly. "Ra Damnit, Pharaoh! Can't you see that I care! Stop doing this to yourself, damnit! I...I love you and it hurts me...to see you like this..." he sobbed.

"...I-I'm sorry..." Yami finally said, and it seems he had calmed down a bit.

"...Please...just stop...I...don't want you...to be sorry anymore...I just want to see...the old pharaoh again...the one I fell in love with..." he sniffed.

"...A-Aibou... T-That pharaoh...i-is gone..." Yami spoke sadly.

"...N-no...he's not...H-he's here...sitting right...in front...of me..." Yugi said letting go and looking at him. Those crimson eyes wanted to cry again as Yami slowly look away from him. Yugi wouldn't let him as he grabbed his face and made him look at him. "...I wish I could make you see what I see...I see the same Pharaoh I've always known. The same one I've known all these years. The same one...the same one I've loved and still love... One physical change can't change **WHO** you are..." Yami suddenly burst into tears once more, and buried his face into Yugi's chest. Most of the tears came from the pain that ran through his body. Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Everything's going to be okay...I promise..."

- - -

It took a while until Yami soon feel asleep in Yugi's arms. Yugi smile solemnly at his injured Pharaoh, who cuddles close to him, seeking comfort through the pain. Yugi gently stroke his other's tri-color hair. Yugi was getting worried. He knew once the Thanksgiving brake was over, he had to get back to America and back to school. But he didn't want to get back to school. But he didn't want to leave his Pharaoh; ever since the accident, his other been emotional unstable. Yugi knew once he leaves, his other wouldn't want him too. Yami would beg Yugi to stay, or beg to take him with him. He was the Pharaoh's life line in a sense. The Pharaoh was the most happy when he is by his side. The toll of Yugi being away, plus the accident, weighted heavily on Yami's emotions. Yugi heard how depress his other been lately from his grandpa and his friends who keep an eye on his Pharaoh while he was away. He solemnly and gently brushed a stray hair from Yami's face, while his other sleeps on. _Hang in there for just a bit longer, Yami-chan._ He thought sadly _Once I'm finished with school, I promise I won't leave you behind again. Cause, I love you._ He tried to go to sleep, but thoughts of what to do kept him awake. He felt Yami cuddles close to him again. He smiled and gently rubbed his back for a moment. He watched him sleep there and sighed heavily. _I've GOT to do something..._ he thought. He slowly got up from the bed and went to his room, turning on the computer. He went online and looked up shrinks. He scoured the pages and looked for one that involved his school or connected with it. He suddenly found that he was looking for. "Yes! She's awesome!" He could hear Yami stir from his bedroom. "Oops..." Yugi said quietly, noting NOT to raise his voice again. Satisfied, he logged off and went back into Yami's room to sleep. He decided to call Yami's current doctor and work out the connections tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 10

It was soon morning, and Yugi was the first to awake. He smiled gently that the still sleeping Yami, holding onto him. He lay there, running his hand through his hair as he watched him sleep. Pretty soon Yami soon awoke. "...A-Aibou..."

"Morning Pharaoh...you okay?" he said gently with a warm smile.

"...I-I guess..." Amethyst eyes grew worried as he stared at him solemnly. Yami closed his eyes and weakly cuddles into Yugi again.

Yugi smiled solemnly and sighed, putting his arms around him. -Yami-chan?-

...Hmmmmm... 

-If something was wrong...you'd tell me right?-

... Yugi patiently awaited an answer. ...I-I'll try... 

-Okay. I just want you to be honest with me. I care about you okay?- Yami just nods weakly. Yugi smiled, and then smiled bigger as he remembered last night. Yami had suddenly had fallen back asleep. Yugi laughed and laid there until he knew Yami was fast asleep. He slowly and carefully went downstairs.

- - -

He saw his Grandpa was making breakfast. "Morning Grandpa."

"Morning Yugi, hungry?" Yugi nods as he sat down at the table. "Where's the Pharaoh?" ask his Grandpa "Is he alright?"

"He fell back asleep. I think I'll let him be. He had a rough night last night."

Grandpa nods. "I heard."

"Sorry if it worried you. I think he'll be alright now. Especially after what I've got planned."

"And what's that?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yes you did." said Grandpa.

"Oh..." Yugi said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite pancakes."

Yugi genki smiled as grandpa happily set them on the table. He mischievously put them on the far end, keeping them away from Yugi. He looked crestfallen. "Come on Gramps, what gives?"

"I want to hear this plain that's been running in that head of yours."

Yugi pouted but conceded and told him. "Well...I have to go back to school in a few days."

Grandpa sighed. "The pharaoh won't like that." he said.

"I know, but I have a plan. I might need some help too."

"Go on..." Grandpa said getting fully intrigued now. He moved the pancakes closer and Yugi took the opportunity to start digging in.

Suddenly they were interrupted. ...A-Aibou...? ...W-Where are...y-you...? 

"Gaaah!" Yugi said startled by the sudden link. -I'm downstairs having breakfast. Hang on and I'll come get you.- Grandpa looked worried at first when Yugi stop eating, dropping his fork and started to race upstairs. "Be right back!" he called.

- - -

Yugi reached into Yami's room and saw him trying to get up himself. "Yami-chan, do you want some help?" he asked. Crimson eyes looked into his. "There's pancakes downstairs, hungry?"

"...I-I guess..."

Yugi looked worried again. "What's troubling you? I KNOW something's bothering you."

"...I-It's just..." Yami started slowly, trying not to cry again at the thought that was running through his mind at that moment "...I-It's just..."

"You can tell me," Yugi said taking his hand and looking into his eyes.

"...I-It's just...t-that I know...y-you're going...t-to leave...a-again..." At that moment the tears Yami tried to fight back started to trickle down his face. "..I-I don't...w-want you...t-to leave...m-me alone...a-again...!" Yami once again buried his face into Yugi's chest.

Yugi's heart shattered. _Well...now's as good a time as any to tell him..._ "I'm working on a way to fix that." Wet crimson eyes look into his a bit confused. Yugi smiled and gently dried his eyes. "With grandpa's okay...you might be coming to school with me." Yami got even more confused. "Well..." Yugi sighed. "First, you have to agree to something for me." Yami still was confused but let Yugi continued. "So, will you consent to having a shrink?"

"I...I still don't understand..."

"Like I explained, a psychologist is just like a normal doctor, only they treat your emotional health. They help keep you happy and try to help you not be so depressed anymore. Because of the accident and me being away, it's made you upset, or depressed. Being sad all the time means you're sick psychologically, or emotionally to make it easier. A shrink can help make it go away. My school has one and from what I've read she's really nice."

Those wet crimson eyes were still a bit confused. "...H-How would... How does that let me go to school with you?"

"She'll make it so that you can stay in a special apartment close to my dorm. It's the only way you can go with me. If you don't agree to any of it, then you stay here." Those crimson eyes widen. Yugi can see the wanting of his other wanting to be near him in those eyes. "There is one down side..." Yami's face fell. His chance to be with Yugi and here came the rainstorm. "By accepting a psychologist, you accept that you are clinically depressed. That means you're getting medical help for a mental illness. It...it would be another reason for people to make fun of you..." Yugi said sadly. He sighed. "It's up to you. If you want to come to school with me, you have to accept the whole deal. I know you'll make the right choice. Only you know what to do now," he said caressing his cheek with a solemn smile.

Yami bit his lip for a bit but then did a short nod. "...I-I... I-I want...t-to be...w-with you... N-Nothing will...m-make me...h-happier..."

Yugi smiled a small smile. "I thought so...I need to make some important phone calls. I'll bring you up some breakfast okay?" Yami nods weakly. Yugi smiled and went downstairs. After awhile, Yugi soon return with a try with Yami's breakfast. He found him sitting on the bed, staring off into space thinking. "Is something wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly when he saw this.

"...huh?" he said looking up.

"You were staring out in space." Yugi said as he came over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"...Oh. I was just...thinking..."

"Are you maybe changing your mind?"

Yami shock his head. "...No..."

"Alright," Yugi said with a small smile. "I brought breakfast." Yami smiled weakly. Yugi smiled back.

"W-What's for breakfast...?"

"My favorite pancakes."

"...O-Oh..."

"You sure you're okay?" Yami nods weakly. "Just checking," Yugi smiled. Yugi sat the tray on his other's lap with a smile. He smiled a small smile and started eating. Yugi watched carefully, just to make sure Yami didn't choke or anything.

"...So...is everything...taken care of?" Yami asked between bites.

"Not yet, but it will be soon." Yami nodded. "There are still a few more things that need to be taken care of. And you have to pack. Once we get to school you'll get to meet Dr. Joyce. She's the on campus shrink and the one you'll be assigned too. She's really nice though." Yami nods again, he didn't really care. He was just happy that Yugi wasn't going to leave him again. Yugi smiled and sighed. It wasn't long until Yami soon finished breakfast. Yugi set the tray aside. "What now?" Yami sadly didn't know either. He slowly lay back down on the bed with a sigh. Yugi sighed and decided to lie down too. Yugi remembered he still to make that call. "...Well, I have to take care of some things I just remembered. I'll try not to be too long."

"Okay…" Yugi smiled and kissed him on the forehead before getting up and going downstairs. Yami watched him. He sighed as he heard Yugi go into the kitchen. He turned to stare at the ceiling.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi picked up the phone. After a couple of hours on the phone, Yugi smiled. "Thanks Dr. Joyce! You don't know how much this mean to us!"

With that, Yugi hung up the phone.

He saw Grandpa standing behind him. "So I'm guessing when it's time to leave, you'll be taking the Pharaoh along?" he asked.

"Is that okay, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, now a bit worried.

His Grandpa smiled. "It's okay Yugi." He said "Going with you might just get the Pharaoh back to his normal mood."

Yugi glomped him. "Thanks Grandpa!" he said "You're the best!"

- - -

Later in the day, the group showed up for a visit. That's when they heard that when Yugi goes back to America for school, Yami will go with him. "Ya sure ya school aloud it, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. With special arrangements."

"Wow! That's really cool. Now you won't be so sad anymore, huh Pharaoh?" Tèa said happily. Yami just smiled weakly from the couch.

"So, how's it all work?" Tristan asked curiously. Yami just slowly look towards the floor.

"Well..." Yugi started slowly as he explained the details. After awhile, Yugi finished explaining things.

"So...it's for medical reasons?" Tèa asked, trying to tread lightly.

"Makes sense. He's been all emotional and depressed."

"Joey!" Tèa shouted.

"I-It's okay... Tèa..." Yam spoke slowly.

She looked worriedly at him. "It is," Yugi said "If it's hurting him that badly, I want him to come with me. It doesn't matter why or how. He feels the same way."

"Ya guys will come and visit right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, just like I would have been. Nothing's going to change."

"Well," started Tristan "We'd happy for you."

"Yeah. I want to see the Pharaoh happy again," Tèa said. The group hangs out a bit longer until it was time for them to head home.

"Thanks for coming guys. See you around."

"Thanks for having us over."

"Good luck when ya get to school, Pharaoh."

"Yeah." They watched the group head out the door.

"Well, it's been a long day. Why don't you both get some sleep. Tomorrow you can start packing to go back."

"Okay Grandpa." said Yugi as he help Yami back upstairs.

- - -

Yugi went into the bathroom and got ready for bed as Yami sat down on the bed. It wasn't long until Yugi returned. "Well...you excited about going to school?"

"...I guess..." Yami started slowly "...but..." Yugi looked at him, waiting for an answer. "..But what am I to do while you in class...?"

"That, I can't help. I HAVE to go to class," Yugi laughed. He looked in deep thought. "I don't know. I'm sure you'll find something." Yami just looked unsure. "There's a lot to do at school. I know you'll find something to occupy your time. There's also scheduled visits with Dr. Joyce too." Yami still looked a bit unsure but nodded slowly. Yugi hugged him. "Everything will work out, I promise." Yami sighed weakly but yawned a bit. "Time for bed. It's been a long day," Yugi said letting go and getting under the covers. Yami slowly and weakly fallowed him. He weakly cuddled against him. Yugi smiled. _Sleep well, Pharaoh. I hope everything works out okay, for your sake._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 11

It was soon the next day, and the day was cloudy. Yugi couldn't get himself motivated to get out of bed or do anything. It was a icky, sleep in, day, and besides Yami was still sleeping next him. "Yugi!" Yugi didn't want to move as he stared still sleepily at his sleeping Pharaoh. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. "Yugi!" Grandpa called again. Yami winced and moaned at the noise and nuzzled closer to his light. Yugi pulled his pillow over his head.

_Not now, Grandpa..._ Yugi thought at this, trying to get back to sleep. Both of them fell back asleep. Sadly that didn't last long when Grandpa's voice was calling again. Yugi groaned and turned his head towards the door. "OKAY! I'M UP!" he called before turning over and going right back to sleep. Sadly Yugi's shout had woken up Yami. He looked at his sleeping love and then out the window. The sky looked like the mood that Yami was normally in when Yugi wasn't around. He sighed and decided to go back to sleep and be with his light.

- - -

It wasn't until the afternoon when the two finally awoken. Yugi moaned and rolled over. He sleepily looked at his alarm clock. "Two o'clock already?" he said surprised.

"...A-Aibou...?" Yami asked with a sleepily yawn.

"Morning Pharaoh...well, it's actually the afternoon now."

"...Do we have to get up...?" Yami asked.

"We can't sleep all day..." Yugi laughed. Yami looked disappointed. Yugi laughed again. "Come on..." As Yugi sat up to get out of bed, Yami just laid there watching. "Fine...I'll leave you alone in bed then," he said getting up and going to the bathroom. Yami sighed weakly as he tried to sit up like he still had his right arm. He growled weakly in frustration at this once more. Yugi turned his head and tried not laugh, though showing concern. Yami was still frustrated and mad at himself as he started to try again, but failing again. He just wanted to try to get up by himself without using the headboard for support. Yugi thought about going to help, but decided against it. He sighed and went back to getting ready. Yami was trying again and again, and still got the same thing. Yugi finished and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He noticed Yami's struggles. He sighed. "Do you want help?" Yugi asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

"...I WILL DO IT MYSELF...!" Yami didn't mean to shout at Yugi like that, he was still quite piss off at himself still. Yugi looked really hurt, but he understood his other's frustration. He slowly continued to get dressed, trying to push the feeling away. He then heard his other shout in great anger and started yelling again in Egyptian cures.

He swallowed and shakily walked over to help. He took a hold of Yami's arm and tried to help. "Yami-chan, let me help..."

But that didn't help as hard crimson eyes glared at him. "...I SAID...I WILL DO IT MYSELF..." he yelled, knocking Yugi away. He was very upset now and ran from the room, crying.

- - -

Grandpa saw Yugi rush down the stairs. "Yugi? What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't answer, he just ran out the door. Grandpa got worried and went up stairs to ask Yami what was going on. "Pharaoh...? What happened?" Yami didn't answer. He just lay there, catching his breath.

It took awhile until suddenly Yami started to cry. "...By Ra...I-I did it again..." he suddenly whispered.

"Pharaoh?" Grandpa asked concerned.

Very wet crimson eyes looked towards him. "...I-Is Yugi... I-Is he still here...?"

"I...I don't know. He ran off. What happened?"

"...M-My anger and self pity happened..."

Grandpa looked solemn. "...So, I see. I'll go see if I can find him."

"...H-He won't let me come with him...not after what I did..." He watched as Grandpa went downstairs and left the shop.

- - -

After running like it was forever, Yugi found himself in the park. He collapsed onto a nearby bench, crying. His mind was racing with everything that just happened that morning. _...Yami-chan...wh-why...?_ Deep in his heart, Yugi knew Yami didn't mean to yell at him. _...I wish...I could make your pain...go away..._ Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was.

He saw his grandpa standing over him, looking a bit worried. "Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked "Why did you ran out of the house like that?"

"...It's the Pharaoh...he...he yelled at me...I know he didn't mean it...I wish I could make it all go away! I hate for him to be so upset like this!" he sobbed. His grandpa wrapped him into a hug. Yugi sobbed into his embrace.

"The Pharaoh is worried sick about you right now." Yugi nodded weakly. "Come on, let's head home." He nodded again. His grandpa smiled and the two started to walk back to the shop.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yami was in complete hysterics. He was so upset with himself and that very thing drove his aibou away, among other things that ran through his mind at that moment. He was not doing very well at all. At that time Grandpa and Yugi came home. Yugi ran up to his room as soon as he got in the door. He was soon met with a horrible sight. Yami was weakly looking through the nightstand drawer. Yugi raced over to him. "Yami-chan! You better not be looking for what I think you are!" he cried grabbing his hand and pulling it away. Those wet crimson eyes looked into his. "What were you thinking!" he said noticing there were scissors in the drawer. Yami started to cry heavily. Yugi softened and pulled Yami into a tight hug. He let Yami cried heavily in his chest. "SSsshhhhh, it's okay. You'll be okay. SSsssshhh. Ashiteru...Itsumo...Daijoubu..."

"...I-I'm sorry..." Yami hiccupped as he tried to calm down his crying "..I-I did it…a-again..."

"...I know...its okay. I know you didn't mean it..." Yami started to cry weakly again, holding onto him weakly. Yugi just held him there, comforting him and letting him know he cared. At that moment Grandpa had come up to check on them.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yami had cried himself to sleep by then.

"He will be," Yugi said with a smile.

"You two haven't even started to pack yet."

"I promise we will be by the time my flight leaves tomorrow."

Grandpa nods. "I'll leave you two alone then." he said with a smile and headed back downstairs. Yugi tucked Yami into bed and went downstairs to get something to eat.

- - -

A bit later is when suddenly Yami had some how appeared in the kitchen doorway. Yugi was a bit worried with this cause Yami was still healing. "Yami-chan? What's wrong?"

"...I-I was worried...w-when you weren't there..."

"I'm sorry. I was hungry. Are you hungry?" Yami just nods. Yugi smiled and led him to the table. Grandpa smiled at this. Yugi got up and finished making his dinner before making something for Yami. He slowly place Yami's dinner before him. "I hope it's okay," Yugi said eating his own. Yugi watched as Yami slowly reached for it. He started eating just fine. Yugi and Grandpa smiled at this. Yugi helped Yami up from the table when they were finished.

"Maybe you two should start packing for tomorrow." Grandpa suggested.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "Come on, Yami-chan." Yami nods slowly and fallows him.

- - -

When they got upstairs, Yugi went into the closet and started loading his suitcase. Yami tried to get his himself and pack it on his own. But he was having trouble. He kept trying and started cursing. "Do you want some help or do you want to try yourself?" Yugi asked. Yami looked like he was trying to calm down before he accidentally shout at Yugi.

"M-maybe...a little help..." he said trying not to burst out. Yugi smiles softly and came over to help him. He let him do most of it himself, only helping when he absolutely needed it. It wasn't long until both of them were packed. Yugi yawned. Yami yawned as well.

"Let's call it a night," Yugi said. Yami nods weakly. Yugi got changed into his pajamas and helped his other into his. Then the two got into bed. "Goodnight Yami-chan."

"...G-Goodnight...Aibou..." Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Yami slowly watched him then slowly fall asleep.

- - -

Later in the night, Yami tossed and turned from a nightmare. "...No...Yugi...w-wait...d-don't get...on the plane...without me..." Yugi woke up when he heard Yami.

"Y-Yami-chan...?" he yawned. He tossed and turned more. Yugi was a bit worried.

"...No...don't leave me alone with her..."

"Pharaoh...?" Yugi asked. Yugi got confused on what he meant by that.

"...N-No! Don't take me away! I want to be with Yugi! Let me go!"

Yugi gently started to shack Yami. "Yami-chan... Yami-chan wake up."

"...N-No...St-stop laughing...Yugi help me...YUGI!

/Yami-chan! Yami-chan wake up/ Yami woke with a start, panting heavily. "Yami-chan...?" Yugi started "Are you okay?"

"...Yugi?"

Yugi smiles. "Are you alright?" He didn't say anything, but latched onto his light. Yugi held onto him. "It's okay," said Yugi gently "Everything is going to be okay."

"...I...I don't know...if I want to go..."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, getting a bit worried "I'd thought you want to. I thought you didn't want me to leave you behind."

"...I know..."

"Pharaoh-chan...it was just dream. Don't be afraid. You HAVE to go. It's the only way to help. I couldn't leave you behind. I don't want to think what would happen if I did."

"...Promise...?"

"I promise. You're going whether you want to or not," Yugi added with a mischievous smile. Yami looked a bit scared by that. Yugi laughed. "I won't let anything happen," he said hugging him tightly. Yami wasn't so sure, his nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Yugi noticed his hesitance as he pulled away. "Look at me," he said gently taking hold of his head. "I promise you, nothing's going to happen without my okay. I'll do everything I can to protect you. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I worked too hard to get you to come for it to fail." Yami just stare at him for a bit then buried his head in Yugi's chest. Yugi sighed heavily and put his arms around him. "/You'll be okay, I promise. It's okay. Everything will be alright./"

"...I-I'm not so sure now..." Yami's voice came muffled in Yugi's chest.

"/...Just PLEASE trust me on this./"

"..."

"/Onegi, Pharaoh-sama...Onegi...PLEASE...Don't back out on me.../" Yami weakly cuddle close to Yugi. Yugi sighed. "/Please...just do this for me...because I love you.../"

"...I-I'll try..."

"/That's good enough.../" he replied hugging him tightly. It wasn't long afterwards that the both of them fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 12

The next day, Grandpa let them sleep a little bit before waking them up in time to get ready. Yami was still a bit nervous with all this. "You'll be alright. I'll be there with you, remember?"

"You boys about ready?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah Grandpa." said Yugi as Yami just nods weakly, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder for comfort. Yugi smiled. /Don't worry. I won't leave your side for a second./ Yami smiled weakly back for a while.

- - -

Yami clung tightly to Yugi when they got to the airport. Just being there brings back bad memories of the first day Yugi left and the day he lost his arm. He shivered and clinged tighter. "Ow...Yami-chan, ease up. What's got you so scared?"

"...I-It just..." Yami started slowly.

"Probably some not-so happy memories of before," Grandpa answered for him.

"…Oh..." Yugi said as he immediately put an arm around his Pharaoh and pulled him close to him. Grandpa left to get Yami's ticket while Yami and Yugi waited for him. /Don't think about it. Today is WAY different. Today is the start of something new. It's you and me, Pharaoh. Nothing's going to happen./

...R-Really...? 

/Really really. I'll protect you with my life./

Yami smiled weakly. …I-It was the other way around once... 

/I know. Hopefully you'll get better and it will go back to being the other way around./

...M-Maybe... At that moment Grandpa returned to them.

"Here's your plane ticket Pharaoh." Grandpa hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you. You too, Yugi," he said hugging him as well.

"We'll come back to visit on Christmas Break." Yugi said with a smile.

"I know," Grandpa nodded. He hugged them again. "Off with you now. Don't want to miss your flight."

"Bye Grandpa," Yugi said as he gently took Yami's hand and gently leads him away. Yami nervously clung to Yugi as they sat down on the plane. "You'll be fine," Yugi said helping him get buckled in. He slowly nodded. Yugi smiled as they started to take off. "I'm so relieved," he sighed "I know this time you're safe and I'm glad I'm not leaving you behind."

"M-me too." Yugi just smiled and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Just go to sleep. It's a really long flight back. I'm right here beside you and I'm not going anywhere." He nodded slowly and tried to sleep, holding Yugi's hand in a death grip. Yugi smiled and went to sleep too.

- - -

The plane soon landed in America in one of the biggest cities with one of the finest universities around. "Yami-chan...Yami-chan wake up," Yugi said gently shaking him. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and jumped a bit as he remembered they were in the plane. Yugi giggled. "We're here. Look out the window." Yami turned and was amazed at the huge city. He took it all in.

"I thought Tokyo and Domino were big."

"Yep. The cities are big here too."

"So many people and place I've never seen before."

"That's not entirely true. We've been to America before."

"N-not like this..."

"Come on, we have to hurry off the plane now." Yami nodded and Yugi helped him get his things and push through the crowd. They went through the gate and Yami took in still more new sights. Yugi only laughed as he absorbed the new surroundings as they walked to baggage claim. He had to stick close to him because he couldn't read the Japanese very well, let alone the English. A surprise met them at Baggage Claim.

"WELCOME BACK YUGI!" chimed three people Yami didn't know. They help up a "Welcome" sign.

Aibou...who are they and what are they saying? 

"Hi guys! Thanks!" Yugi replied with a smile. /They are saying 'welcome back'. These are my school friends./ Yami nodded shyly.

"Hey, Yugi. Is that your friend Yami you've been talking about?" asked Josh.

"Yami, this is Josh," Yugi said.

"Ko-Konichiwa(good afternoon)," Yami bowed shyly.

"He says hello," Yugi answered for them.

"Hi, I'm Jen," chimed a short haired girl with glasses in a university school uniform.

"Hello, I'm Melissa, some people call me Meli," said a hyper happy girl with a smile on her face, also in school uniform.

/The short haired girl in glasses is Jen and the other girl is Melissa, but some call her Meli. Both say hello./

Yami bowed shyly again. _They...haven't noticed my arm yet..._ he thought, knowing it was probably coming.

"Oh Yugi, we missed you over Thanksgiving," Melissa/Meli said hugging him.

"Well, we wen't home to visit our families too," Jennifer replied.

"Yeah, we did," Melissa smiled.

"Guys, Yami isn't just my friend, he's...he's my boyfriend."

"I told them already," Josh said.

"Oh."

"Yep," Jen replied with a genki smile.

"We're very happy for you too," Melissa genki smiled.

Jen then smiled at Yami. "Sooo..." she started "Are you from Egypt, like Yugi says!" Yami grew confused. He knew the girl named Jen was super excited right now, but didn't know what she was saying. "Oh..." Jen said "I forgot, you can't understand me can you?"

"Sorry, he can't." /Yami, the girls are happy for us being together. Jen want to know if you really are from Ancient Egypt. She loves Egypt, and I mean really LOVES it/

"Hai," he replied.

"He says 'Yes'."

Jen looked shock and still very happy. "Oh my Ra!" she said with a smile "He got to tell me all about it!" Melissa giggled. Yami looked a little confused but smiled, knowing she was happy about it.

/She's very happy about that/ Yugi linked with a smile. Yami smiled back. He was surprised when Josh shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," Josh said slowly in what little Japanese he knew. Yami was even more surprised when Melissa and Jen gave him a welcoming group glomp.

"Welcome to America," they chimed.

"Any friend of Yugi's is our friend too."

"Yeah," Jen added.

/They welcome you here. And they want to be your friends./ Yami was still a bit shock that they had not said or notice his missing arm.

"Let's get back before it gets too late okay?" Josh said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, we'll have a party!" Melissa smiled. So, they helped Yugi with his things. Melissa and Jen helped Yami. Jen took his left hand and Melissa went to take his right. She just shrugged and put an arm around him instead, not saying anything about it. He looked confusedly at her, having expected her to react in some way. She just smiled happily at him. "W-welcome...to...our...group," she stammered out in Japanese. Yami slowly smiled back, still a bit unsure about everything but slowly getting use to things.

Yugi noticed this. /Don't worry. If you haven't already noticed, they're really nice and they've accepted you, no problem. They haven't even said anything about your arm./ Yugi linked happily.

Yami nods slowly. _But they might soon..._ he thought sadly to himself.

- - -

They soon reached the university campus and helped both boys get unpacked. Yami was still a bit nervous. He kept getting smiles from Melissa and Jen. But he had no earthly idea what they all were talking about in English. "I think he's cute."

"Yeah...that's so sad about his arm."

"Yeah, but don't say anything. From what Josh and Yugi said it's really upset him." Jen nodded. The two girls notice Yami looking confusedly at them. They smiled again and said something to Yugi. He went over and told Yami what they had said.

Yami looked a bit confused at Yugi. ...R-Really...? 

/Yeah. See? You'll be just fine here. My friends want to be your friends. They care and they don't care about your arm./ Yami smiled softly at this for a bit.

Yugi smiled to see him happy. "Let's go party!" Melissa said excitedly once the boys were all moved in.

"Yeah!" Jen said happily.

/Josh and the girls want to take us out to party. You know, a welcome back thing./

Okay... 

"We can all fit in my car," Melissa said with a smile.

/We're taking Meli's car./ Yami looked a bit scared and unsure. /What's wrong/

...It's nothing... 

/Tell me. If you don't want to go we won't./ Yami just slowly look away, glancing at his right side a bit sadly. /What? Is it bad memories of the car accident/

"Hey, its okay, Meli-chan's a good driver." Jen said with a smile when she saw Yami's look. Yami just weakly nods at Yugi's question.

"It's not that," Yugi answered. "It's just bad memories."

"Oh...I promise I'm a safe driver. I won't let anything happen, okay?" she said looking at Yami.

/She won't let anything happen. I've ridden with her. She's very cautious. We'll be back on Campus before most of the drunks come out anyway. I promise, I won't let anything happen. I trust her./

...Okay... 

Yugi smiled and hugged him. Melissa sighed and walked over to them. She put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Daijoubu des ka?" Yami just slowly nods and tired to smile at her. She genki smiled back. "Let's go then." Yugi nodded.

"You and me will sit in the back seat together, okay?" Yami nodded. So, they walked out to Melissa's car and got in.

"Is everyone buckled in? I won't start the car until everyone is safely buckled." Yugi nodded.

"Yami-chan's buckled in too." Melissa turned to the back and smiled at him.

"Check, Meli-chan."

"Josh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we can go," she said starting the car. Yami tensed a little and Yugi squeezed his arm from reassurance.

- - -

As they drove along, Melissa would check her rearview to see if Yami was okay. Yami nuzzled into Yugi's shoulder as Yugi put an arm around him. Melissa smiled as she caught it in her rearview. _Awwww_

"So, were we going anyway?" Josh asked.

"Oh." said Josh.

Melissa just smiled and pulled up to a Steak N' Shake. "We're here," she genki smiled as she turned the car off. Yami stared at the building in confusion.

What is this place? 

/It's called "Steak N' Shake". It's exactly like Burger World back home./

Oh... Yugi smiled and they all got out of the car.

- - -

Once they got inside and got a table Yami looked a bit nervous once more. He knew he was getting stares by other people in the restaurant. Yugi smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. /It'll be okay./ Melissa and Jen smiled happily at him.

"Daijoubu," Melissa said.

Soon a waitress came up to the table with a smile with menus. "Hello, welcome to Steak N' Shake. Can I start you all off with something to drink?" she asked.

Aibou...What did she say...? 

/She want's to know what we want to drink./

Can you tell her the drink I want? 

/Yeah/ Yugi smiled.

After the waitress got their orders she left to get the drinks. The group started to look at the menu. Yami then notice he cannot read any of it. Aibou... I can't read this thing... 

/I'll help, Yami-chan./

Thanks... 

Yugi smiled. "Yugi, can he read the menu alright?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I'm helping."

"That's good." Melissa smiled. Soon the waitress returned with their drinks.

She set them in front of the proper person and smiled. "Are we ready to order?" They all nodded and each took turns giving her their order. Yugi help Yami by telling her what his other wanted. "Alright then, I'll put those in for you." With a smile she left the group to talk and stuff.

"So, I know Yami didn't come all the way here just to visit did he?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," said Jen.

"He's going to be seeing Dr. Joyce." Yugi said.

"Oh? Why? It's not just because of his arm is it?"

"It's part of it. Losing his arm has really hurt him. Me being all the way over here has just made it worse. That's another reason he's here. He's going to be staying here at school. I'm hoping it will help him."

"Awwww," Melissa said. "Poor guy..." Yami soon looked at them all confused. They looked at him very sympathetically. This got Yami even more confused.

/It's nothing, Yami. They just wanted to know why you came./

...Oh... Yugi smiled.

"I hope everything goes well," Melissa said smiling at Yami.

"Yeah," Jen agreed.

"Thanks you guys." Soon their food arrived.

The waitress smiled. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, this is fine." Jen said with a smile.

/Need anything else, Yami/ Yami shook his head. "Thanks, that's all," Yugi said. The waitress smiled and left them to their food.

"So, what's he going to do while you're in class?" Josh asked between bites.

"I don't know. He'll have visits with Dr. Joyce, but other than that..."

"He can hang out with us," Melissa suggested.

"Yeah, we have a little bit different schedules than you do."

"It might be hard." said Josh "He can't really understand us."

"Yeah, but I know Jen and Melissa are taking Japanese. Well...just some company would help." The two girls smiled as Yami looked on a bit confused by everything that was being said.

/Sorry, Pharaoh. We're just talking about things. Would you mind hanging out with Meli and Jen when I'm in class/

...I guess... But how can I understand them...? 

/Both of them are talking Japanese and they each have a English-Japanese dictionary for the class. Maybe... Do you think the mind link will work with them/

Yami looked a bit shock. ...I don't know... I'd never really tried it on others... 

/That would be the best way...if it works./

... 

/Yami-chan/

...Hmmmm...? 

/You're doing okay, right/

...I guess... 

/Don't start that nonsense again/ Yami looked at Yugi a bit confused, a look of sadness can be seen in those crimson eyes again. Yugi pulled Yami towards him and hugged him tightly. /Don't you dare go there/ Yami couldn't help but noticing the looks everyone in restraint was giving him and this made him mope more.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, is he okay?" Jen added. Yami suddenly buried his head in Yugi's chest. He just couldn't take with everyone looking at him.

"No. We have to go you guys." Melissa nodded and called the waitress over.

"Yes?"

"We'd like our check so we can go."

"Sure thing." the waitress said with a smile and gives her the check. Melissa took it and went to pay for it.

"Maybe we should wait outside." said Jen.

"Yeah," agreed Josh.

"Let's go to Meli's car." As they headed out, Yami stayed VERY close to Yugi, hiding his face in the crock of Yugi's neck.

Melissa walked out and noticed this. "Let's get you two home," she said.

- - -

On the way there, she could see Yami crying on Yugi's shoulder. She smiled solemnly. _Poor guy..._ Yugi was trying to calm him, by gently running his fingers though the tri-color hair. They soon pulled into the dorms. Melissa smiled to see Yami fast asleep. "Poor Yami," she said as they got out of the car. "It's really really hard for him huh?"

"Yeah," Yugi said carrying the Pharaoh in his arms. "He's been like this ever since."

"Awww. Hopefully he'll get better," Jen said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope. Sorry we had to leave early."

"It's okay," Melissa said with a smile.

"Well see you guys in the morning." said Jen with another smile.

Yugi nodded as the girls parted ways down the hall to their room. Yugi gently laid Yami down on his bed before getting in himself. "Goodnight Josh."

"Night. Hope he's okay."

"He will be," Yugi said pulling the covers over and hugging the Pharaoh close. /Sleep well, Yami-chan./


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 13

Yugi awoke to his alarm clock. He rolled over, turned it off, and was careful to get out of bed without waking Yami. Yugi turns and smiles to see Yami still fast asleep. He went into the bathroom to get ready. He was soon dressed with his backpack packed. He went over to check on Yami. Yami was still fast a sleep, and by the looks of things he was trying to find Yugi in his sleep to cuddle against. Yugi smiled and ran his hand through the Pharaoh's tresses. "I'm here."

It took awhile until crimson eyes slowly open sleepily at him. "...W-What time is it?" Yami asked with yawn.

"Time to get up."

"...Do we have too...?"

"Yes, Pharaoh, we have too. Come on..." Yugi cooed.

"...I don't wanna..." Yami closed his eyes to make his point of not wanted to wake up. Yugi sighed and pulled off the covers.

This startled Yami awake and he tried to pull them back from his light. "Come on..." Yugi sighed trying to get the covers back and get him up. Their little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Josh, who was heading out, answered it.

He unlocked the door and slowly opens it. "Morning **_-genki smile-_**" chimed a familiar two girls.

"Hey." said Josh.

"Ready for class?" Jen asked "Tuesday's are our short days."

"Yeah," said Josh "I think Yugi is trying to get his boyfriend up though." Both girls giggled and went over to help. Jen helped Yugi with the covers while Melissa went for the Pharaoh's exposed feet. Yami tried not to laugh at the tickle sensation he got. Melissa smirked a mischievous little smirk as she tickled more fiercely. Yami still try not to laugh.

"Oh really..." Melissa said, keeping at it. Yugi and Jen tried to pull him up by his arm. Yami finally gave up, bursting out laughing. Yugi, Jen, and Meli smiled.

"...Alright, I'm up." Yugi couldn't help but smile again.

"Alright, hurry and get ready. We'll be late," Melissa said.

"Yeah, you have to meet with Dr. Joyce while we're in class."

Yami got nervous. "...Oh..." he said.

"Yeah, then you can hang out with us," Jen said with a smile.

What did they say? 

/They said, you'll be hanging out with them afterwards. On Tuesday's and Thursday's they just have a morning class. They'll be picking you up from your appointment./

Why can't you? 

/I have class all day./

...Then how about I just stay in bed all day until you come back?... 

/Now, I can't have you doing that/ he replied jokingly. /You'll be fine. I trust them. You can't just mope all day until when I'm not around to be with you./

...I guess... 

/In the old days you would have found something to do. Besides, it will help you get to know them better. I don't want you in bed all day. It's not healthy./

... 

Yugi put his arms around him. /I know, it's been hard. I'm trying to make it better okay?/ Yami just nods slowly.

Yugi smiled and let go, allowing him to get dressed for the day. Melissa smiled. "Daijoubu degasaru. Tomodachi," she said with a genki smile. Yami smiled a bit.

- - -

Yami was soon ready and they all walked to class. He was nervous. ...Aibou... What if she doesn't understand me? Or that I can't understand her? 

/She's fluent in a few different languages. She'll understand you./

...Okay... 

/Don't be nervous, she's really nice./ Yugi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

... Yugi just smiled at him.

It was soon that the group part ways. "I hope Dr. Joyce can help him." Jen said with a smile.

"Me too," Melissa added.

"She has to," Yugi sighed.

"I'll see you in class Yugi." said Josh. He nodded and waved goodbye as the girls went to their class. He put an arm around his Pharaoh and led him down the hall to the Psychology department, Yami gulp nervously again.

"...Aibou... I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"...Of what she would think... About you know..." he slowly looked towards his right side a bit.

"Don't be," Yugi said hugging him tightly in a one-armed embrace. "You'll be alright. She's going to help. That's what she's here for."

"...I'm not so sure now..."

"Is it that nightmare from that night? She's not going to take you away from me or anything if that's what you think."

"...Are you sure...?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If anything, she'd encourage us to spend time together because that's what makes you happy. Happy means you're better."

"...Oh..."

Yugi smiled as they soon reached their destination. "Well, here we are. Just stay calm. She's really friendly, I promise."

"...Aibou... Can you stay...?"

"Just for a few, but I HAVE to go to class."

"...Okay..."

Yugi smiled and turned toward a big door. It had a gold sign in the middle with engraved words that read "Dr. Rei Joyce, Ph. D Psychology, Department Head" Yami was a bit nervous again. Yugi knocked on the door. A muffled, "Come in" was heard. He opened the door and felt Yami's hand grip his arm VERY tightly.

/It's okay, Yami-chan./

... He hid behind him a little bit. Dr. Joyce looked up from her desk.

"Come on in," she said with a warm, gentle smile.

/Come on, Yami-chan./ Yugi gently led him into the office. He reluctantly followed, not letting go for anything. Dr. Joyce chuckled a little. She was a kind woman with shoulder length, grayish/blonde hair. She looked to be about 50 or 60 with the kindest blue eyes you had ever seen. She had small, rectangle glasses that rested neatly on the bridge of her nose. "Dr. Joyce," Yugi started with a smile "I'm Yugi, we spoke on the phone."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, young man. May I ask who your friend is?"

"This is Yami." Yugi said "The one I spoke about."

"So I see. Don't be shy, young man. Come out where I can see you." Yami just hid more behind Yugi. Dr. Joyce switched to talking in Japanese. "Come on, I promise I won't hurt you." Yami slowly pecked his head from behind Yugi, raising an eyebrow; his crimson eyes still have a shyness look to them. "There you are," she said staying in Japanese dialect. She smiled a warm, gentle smile. "Come have a seat and we'll talk for a little while." Yami shook his head, still very nervous and shy still. "Okay then. I'll just come to you." Yami hid behind Yugi again when she started to come near.

...I changed my mind... I want to stay in bed today... 

/Oh no you don't. Come on.../ Yugi said gently shoving him forward.

"I see this is going to take a little time," Dr. Joyce replied as she sat back down at her desk. "I'll just sit here and wait. You can come sit and talk when you're ready," she said with that same, gentle smile.

Yami looked very unsure as he glances back to Yugi. ...Aibou... Please don't leave me here... 

At that time, Yugi looked at the clock. "Is that the time?! I have to go. I'm going to be ten minutes late!" /Yami-chan...I know you don't want me to, but I have to go now. Stay here until the girls come./ "I have to get going to class now. Thanks, Dr. Joyce," Yugi said leaving. Yami was horrified as Yugi raced out the door. He tried to go after him but felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him there. He knew it was Dr. Joyce as his crimson eyes started to well up in tears.

"I can't help you if you won't let me," she said gently.

"...Y-You won't understand..." Yami decided to spoke, he was still crying.

"It's my job to understand, hon. Try me." Yami slowly look away, still very unsure about everything now, he unconsciously grabbed his right side. Dr. Joyce smiled solemnly. "Well, that's some of the problem," she said. "But I know there's more. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. Only if you're ready, dear." Yami still wasn't sure as he glanced towards the floor, finding the carpet interesting.

"...I'm not who I once was..." he spoke softly to himself.

"What makes you say that, dear?"

"...You won't understand if I told you..."

"And I've said, it's my job to understand, dear. I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me." Yami still stare at the floor. Dr. Joyce waited patiently with a warm smile. Yami just stood there in silent. "Is there anything I could do that would help you tell me?" she asked gently. Yami didn't say anything as he looked at the floor for a while until something caught his interest from the corner of his eye. He saw a flash of colors and familiar black letters. He turned his head to fully see what it was. It was a poster-sized painting of the "Weighing of the Heart" done on authentic, 100 papyrus paper. It had a clear glass, black rimmed frame. He slowly nears it, tears still in his crimson eyes. He stared at it, the tears falling away as he stopped crying to look at it.

"...I-Is this real...?" Yami asked quietly. It was heard to tell now a days if it was real or a reproduction.

"Oh yes, it's real. I got it over the summer. I just LOVE Egypt and everything about," she said with a big smile.

Yami smiled a bit as he started at it. "...Just seeing it reminds me of home..."

"You're from there?"

Yami nods slowly. "...M-My real name is Atemu..."

"What a nice name, why don't you go by it?"

"...Cause its part of a long ago past that is not mine anymore..." Yami spoke softly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked gently.

"...If I did... I know you won't believe me..."

"That's for me to decide, dear. Go ahead and tell me, son."

Yami was unsure about it. "...Are you sure...?" Dr. Joyce nodded. Yami bit his lip for a bit. "...Back then... I was a Pharaoh... Atemu was my name..."

"When, 'back then' ?"

"...Five thousand years ago..."

"You were a Pharaoh, five thousand years ago? How did you come into existence now?" He slowly explained everything to her. "...So, that's what Yugi was wearing around his neck then. I see. But why do you say that your past isn't part of you anymore?"

"...Cause I'm not who I use to be anymore..." Yami said slowly as he slowly grabbed his right side again "...As you can tell..."

"Physicalities do not make us who we are, dear. Because you lost an arm, doesn't mean you're not who you used to be anymore. The attitude you have that is causing your depression is what's changing you. You need to accept your condition and move on. That's where I come in."

"...Yugi says the same things..."

"Then why are you still not convinced, dear? He's your significant other. You HAVE to believe what he says." Yami just looked a bit sad, may things keep running through his mind again. "Why don't we start at the beginning? Are you able to tell me about the day of the accident?" Yami looked a bit scared, shacking his head fearfully. "Alright, you don't have to talk about it. How long have you been upset about all of this?"

"... Since... Since that day..."

She nodded. "What do you miss the most?"

"..."

"As far as activities, what do you miss the most?" she asked again, keeping a gentle tone.

"...For a long while it was dueling... But... That's not it anymore..."

"What's this 'dueling'?"

Yami looked a bit shock at her. "...You properly not heard of Duel Monsters huh...?"

"Oh, yes. I have. So, you've found a way to duel again?"

Yami nods slowly. "...Yeah... Kaiba made a new Duel Disk for me... So I can play again..." he started "...Before... I could not... Dueling was my greatest passion..."

"Alright," Dr. Joyce smiled. "What other things are you having trouble adjusting to, dear?" she asked gently.

"...Many things..."

"Could you be a bit more specific, hon?"

Yami sighed slowly. "...Getting out of bed myself... I would either have to use a headboard or... Have everyone pity me and want to help..."

She nodded and waited for him to continue. He gave her a list of important everyday things. She nodded. "Well, that will take some getting used to, yes. But try not to beat yourself up over it. As far as pity, it's not pity at all. YOU see it as pity; they see it as concern, especially your loved ones, family and friends. They see it as concern and care. Do you understand what I'm saying, dear?"

"...I guess..."

Dr. Joyce gave him a warm, gentle smile. "Now, this may be hard, but can you tell me about going out in public and how that makes you feel?"

Yami sighed; just thinking about those things upset him. "...It's hard..." Yami sighed again. "...A couple of mouths ago... I was invited as a guest to the new Duel Monsters tournament... ...This was before I got my new Duel Disk..."

"Mmmhhhmmm," Dr. Joyce nodded sweetly.

"...It was okay...when I found out Yugi was there as well...but..."

"Try and go on dear."

Yami sighed again, trying to not brake down as he thought back to that day. "...A couple of duelists that I had beaten before once... They..." Dr. Joyce nodded for him to continue as she got out a box of tissues from her desk. "...They... They started to laugh at me... Saying things that I didn't belong there cause I couldn't duel anymore... They...disrespected my rank and title...One...One in particular...was the worst...h-he...had a bad personality to begin with...h-he hurt...the most..." he said, completely losing it. Yami's crimson eyes broke into tears right then and there.

Dr. Joyce smiled and handed him the box of tissues. "Let it all out, dear."

"...I...I was once told...men... P...Pharaohs...don't cry..." Yami said as he slowly reach for one.

"Yes, but it's good to let it all out, dear. It cleanses the heart of all that sadness weighing it down." Yami slowly took one. Dr. Joyce smiled as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. She slowly sat down next to him, making sure not to startle him. She handed him another tissue. "Any other similar accurances?"

Yami nods slowly. "...Just a couple of days ago..."

"I see...Go on, dear."

"...I was with Yugi and some of our friends at the arcade..." She nodded. "...I was kind of was feeling left out cause I couldn't play some of the games... ...But... Tèa...she invited me to...to play her favorite game...It's a dancing game...One you didn't need arms to play..." Dr. Joyce smiled at this. "...It was going good for awhile... Until..." Yami didn't want to remember that again. He was still healing from it.

"Until what, dear?" Yami shivered and shook his head. "Come on...You can tell me," she coaxed. Yami shivered and broke into a fit as he remembered.

"Th-these gang members...they...Th-they...PULLED ME OFF THE GAME AND...STARTING BEATING ME UP!!!" he finished, burying himself into her and just losing it all. "...BEFORE...I COULD EASLY PROTECT MYSELF...BUT I COULDN'T DO THAT!!!" Yami still cried "...I'D EVEN MADE YUGI CRY!!"

She smiled solemnly and pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry there. She spoke softly and gently to him, rubbing his back. It was then, that there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she asked. "I'm going to go answer the door dear," she said gently. Yami nodded weakly and helped himself to the box of tissues. Dr. Joyce looked at the clock as she walked to the door. "Oh my... We went a few minutes over time." When she answered the door, two girls met her.

"Hi, we're Yugi's friends. We're here to pick up Yami," Jen said.

"Yeah, he's going to spend the rest of the day with us while Yugi's in school," Melissa said with a smile.

Jen and Meli notice Yami had been crying. "Is he okay?" Jen asked concerned.

"He was getting rid of some baggage. That's for him to tell you about though. Doctor/Patient confidentiality." Both of them nodded. She went into the room and bent down to Yami's height. "You're new friends are here for you. Will you be alright or do you want a few minutes to calm down?" Yami sniffled again, drying his red crimson eyes.

He nodded slowly. "I-I...I-I...should...be fine..." he hiccupped. She smiled.

"There's a bathroom on the far right of the office if you want to wash your face, okay?" Yami nodded weakly. She slowly led him over to it, and then turned back towards her desk. "He'll be out in a few minutes," she said to the girls. She took out a new folder and labeled it. She wrote some notes down and put them inside the folder. She put the folder away with some others before getting out some other work.

- - -

A little later Yami came out, feeling a bit better. Dr. Joyce smiled. "I'll see you, same time next week, dear." He nodded and walked out to meet Melissa and Jen.

"Feel better now?" Melissa asked in Japanese using her dictionary. Yami just nodded slowly. Melissa smiled and gave him a hug. Jen took his arm with a smile and they led him away.

- - -

The girls started to show Yami around the campus. "...That's the Art Building. I have some classes over there."

"Hey, me too, remember Meli-chan?" Jen said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," she said with a laugh.

"...Y-You two are artists...?" Yami asked very slowly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Melissa said.

"...I was just wondering..." Both of them just smiled and continued to walk around.

"So..." Jen said, after they done showing Yami around "What should we do now?"

"Hmm..." Melissa said. Her stomach growled. Yami's did too.

"Well that answer that." Jen said with a smile "It's lunch time!"

Melissa laughed, "Yep."

"Let's head to cafe!" Jen said with another smile. Melissa smiled and took Yami's hand as they followed Jen towards the main campus area.

- - -

"Okay Yami, what do you want." Jen said once they were there with a smile on her face.

He looked around at all the different food areas and restaurants. "Well, I know where I'm going," Melissa said as she walked over to a place labeled "Entree" and scanned the menu there. Yami couldn't make up his mind, even with Jen helping explain what was there.

"What? Can't find anything good?" Jen asked.

"It's different than back home."

"Hmmm what do you normally like to eat?"

"What's up?" Melissa asked coming over with her tray filled and ready to go.

"Yami is having a hard time trying to find anything to eat." Jen said.

"Oh. I can help. The 'Entree' is always good. They have more meal-like things. Everyday they have a breakfast, lunch, and dinner menu. I eat there because you can get variety. Today's Chicken Tenders day, my favorite," she genki smiled.

"What do you think, Yami?" Jen asked with a smile. He just shrugged and went over towards the 'Entree'. He had Melissa help him read the English.

He sighed as he couldn't find anything he really liked. "I guess," he started. "I guess I'll just have what Meli's having." She smiled happily and helped him order as Jen went and got what she wanted. It wasn't long until they all soon found a table. They sat down and started talking as they ate.

"What should we do afterwards?" Jen asked.

"We can take him to the University's park," Melissa suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea." Jen said with a smile.

"What's there?" Yami asked.

"Trees." Jen said with a smile.

Melissa burst out laughing. "...There's swings and park benches and a really pretty fountain there," she replied after she calmed down. "There's also the Universities Museum there too."

"Oh..."

"So, what do you say?" Melissa asked curiously with a smile.

"...Okay..." Both girls smiled and, when the finished eating, they took him to the park.

- - -

When they got there, the girls decided to take him to the Museum first. "Ohh! They are doing an Egyptian Exhibit!" Jen said happily when she saw a poster hanging near by.

Yami's eyes lit up as he turned to look at said poster. Melissa smiled. _I know THIS will cheer him up._ "Yeah!! Let's go!!" The three of them went into the building. Jen skipped along excitedly as Melissa and Yami tried to keep up.

"So...She really dose like Egyptian stuff huh?" Yami asked Melissa.

"Yeah, more than me. She's a complete encyclopedia so I ask her for help when I'm not sure on something. One of the many things that make me happy she's my best friend," she added with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 14

They soon came to the room where the exhibit is. Melissa smiled as Jen looked excitedly at the mummies and ancient artifacts. "You GOTTA see this!" Jen exclaimed. Before Yami knew it, he was being pulled away towards one of the displays. Melissa could only laugh. Yami just couldn't help but smile. Jen turned to him. "You like?" Jen asked with a smile. Yami nodded with a smile. "Had you ever seen these for yourself in the past?" Jen asked "Not behind glass like this?" He nodded and closed his eyes, thinking. Jen smiled.

"Would you like me to tell you about it?"

Jen smiled more. "If you don't mind." she said. As he told her about his past and how he came to be with Yugi, Melissa studied some of the other exhibits.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Jen said glomping him. Yami was surprised at first but then chuckled.

"What's so funny over there?" Melissa asked with a smile.

"He's a Pharaoh! We're friends with an actual, living breathing, Pharaoh!" Jen said excitedly.

Melissa laughed. "I know. That is pretty cool." Yami smiled. "You should come check out this mummy. She's a priestess that was very close to that Pharaoh over there," she said pointing next to where Jen and Yami were. "A lot of love went into this sarcophagus. That's a gold cartouche she was buried with too," she added pointing a small display case next to the mummy.

"Yeah, only Pharaoh's were supposed to wear them."

"Glad that doesn't apply to modern times," Melissa smiled playing/showing off her own.

"It's sad that she's been removed from her tomb," Yami said.

"Yeah," Jen agreed. Melissa nodded.

"It is. I mean, yes we get to learn about them, but they should be left alone in their tombs. In their proper resting place."

"How did you get your necklace, Meli?" Yami asked turning to Melissa.

"It was an eighteenth birthday present. I LOVE Egypt and the language is beautiful. It's eighteen karot gold. It's authentic too. The design was shipped over to Egypt and they crafted it over there, then they sent the finished charm here. I couldn't wait to get it."

"Any special reason why you chose to have your name on it?"

"Yes. My father named me."

"That and you went through three grain-of-rice necklaces," Jen laughed.

"Yeah, that too. They kept banging against things and breaking."

"Ready to go?" Jen asked. Yami nodded.

"Alright then, to the park," Melissa said as they left the museum.

- - -

At the park, they walked around looking at student sculpture and the nature around them. There were a lot of birds singing and other woodland creatures. Yami smiled a bit as he took in all the scenery. It seemed to calm him a little, making him forget about his right arm and his depression. "Want to go to the swings now?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," Jen smiled. Yami was a little hesitant. He started to think of his arm again, or lack thereof. Both girls smiled and led him over anyway. Melissa got on the swings and started swinging happily.

"I'll push you okay?" Jen said with a genki smile.

"...Okay..." Jen smiled bigger as he got on and held tightly with his left arm. She helped hold him on as she slowly pushed him. He slowly went back and forth as she pushed. He smiled, letting go of his worries and trusting her. The three of them laughed, swinging together. A group of boys walked by and stared at the scene. One could tell they were bullies. They were known for messing with lower classmen a lot too.

"Look at them. They're like little kids."

"Yeah. So?"

"Who's the new guy with the spiky hair? I don't think I've seen him around before."

"Hmmm, he looks like that one kid."

"Yeah, that Mutou kid. They're from Japan."

"So? Lots of kids here are from there."

"True. WHAT? H-he's only got one arm..." one of them laughed.

"Y-yeah...he does."

"Let's go have a little fun."

"I don't know. That wouldn't be very nice."

"Yeah, that's what makes it fun."

"But..."

"Come on. Let's go mess with 'em." The other two shrugged and grew mischievous smirks on their faces. They walked over with attitude.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?"

"Leave us alone," Jen said trying to ignore them.

"Hey! We were just asking you a question." Melissa watched curiously, still swinging.

"We've never seen you around here before. What're you doing here at this fine university?" Yami didn't answer, he froze sensing a bad aura from them.

"Hey, it's not polite to not answer."

"And I said leave us alone," Jen said keeping her concentration on pushing Yami. Melissa started to slow down a little.

"Hey cutie," the leader of the guys said to her. She gave a look of disgust. "Go out with me."

"Uhhh, noo!" she said.

"Hmmm, I know how to change your mind. Boys!" Jen was pulled away harshly and the other guy pulled the swing to a stop and pushed Yami out of it.

"Ha ha ha ha!! One-armed freak!"

"Yeah! Don'tcha know you can't swing with one arm? Duh!" Melissa dug her feet into the ground and rushed off the swing. She slapped the leader HARD!

"What the HELL is your problem!!! We were fine until you came along!! Get out of here!!"

"Fine!" he said as the three boys left. She rushed over to Yami.

"I'm SOOO sorry. Are you alright?" she asked. Jen picked herself up off the ground and came over.

"That wasn't very nice," she said angrily. Yami was very very pissed on the ground. He cursed and growled as he tried to get up, tears of anger stinging his face. His knees and arm stung with scrapes and from hitting the ground so hard. He coughed and gasped for air as his still healing ribs burned.

"Pharaoh?" Melissa asked gently, bending down to help him.

"I CAN...GET UP...MYSELF...!!!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. Jen grew more angry, cursing about the boys under her breath.

"Please, let me help."

"...WHY DOES...THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN...!!!!!"

"Calm down, it's alright. Let me help you."

"I DON'T WANT...your pity..." he said, losing it. Melissa bent down and helped him up. Yami latched onto her and sobbed into her shirt.

"Ssssshhhh, it's alright. You're going to be okay," Melissa said softly and gently as she hugged him back.

"Come on, let's get him back to Yugi's room. I have a travel first aid in my backpack. Damn Bakas!"

"Calm down, Jen. I don't like you when you're angry."

"I'm sorry, Meli. Let's go," she said grabbing their things as Melissa took Yami into her arms. He nuzzled into her shoulder, sobbing.

"Sssshhh, it's okay. You'll be alright. We'll take care of you."

"...Wh-why...me...? J-just because...why?"

"Because people are mean. That's why. You did nothing wrong okay?" Jen said smiling at him.

"It'll be alright, Pharaoh. Come on, let's go back to the dorm." He nodded weakly.

- - -

When they got back to the dorm, Melissa laid Yami down on Yugi's bed. Jen dug out her first aid and went into the bathroom to look for more things. Melissa hopped up onto the bed and sat next to Yami. She gently ran her hand through his hair and checked him over. He sobbed uncontrollably calling for Yugi using a word she didn't know. "Ssssshhh, it's okay Pharaoh. Meli's here," she soothed.

"Ai...Aibou..."

"What is that word he's using?" Jen asked as she set some supplies on the bed.

"I don't know but he keeps calling it over and over again."

"Hmmm, I think he's used it before. When Yugi was around."

"Yeah! He has. Are you calling for Yugi?" Yami nodded weakly.

"I-it...means...p-partner..."

"Oh. It must be a special pet name for him huh? Don't worry, we're here and we'll take care of you until he gets back. You'll be alright," she said still running her hand through his hair. Jen carefully looked him over and tended to his injuries. He whimpered as the antiseptic stung.

"I'm sorry. I'm making it better."

"It's going to be okay," Melissa soothed, smiling at him.

"Can you lift him up, Meli? I wanna check on his old injuries." She nodded and gently helped him into a sitting position. Jen carefully lifted up his shirt to check the rib brace and the bandages. She carefully redid the bandages and put the brace back on. "Why don't you lie down and take a nap, okay?"

"Yeah, rest will be good," Melissa said gently laying him back down. She lay down next to him and continued to comfort him. "Its okay, Pharaoh. You'll be alright. Oh! Hey, Jen, get Chirp out of my backpack."

"Okay. You think it'll help?"

"Yeah. He should. He makes ME feel better." Jen nodded and got a stuffed plushie sparrow out of Melissa's backpack. She handed it to her. She gently squeezed it with a smile. Yami looked curiously at the toy as it chirped. "It's my favorite bird plush. Whenever I'm upset or sad, I just hug him and he chirps his happy song for me," she explained with a smile. He curiously took it and squeezed it the best he could with his now injured hand. Chirp chirped his happy song again. Yami smiled and cried harder, hugging the bird against his face.

"Th-thank you..." he sobbed. Both girls smiled. Melissa gave him a hug.

"Get some rest okay? You'll feel better." He nodded weakly and buried himself in Melissa's arm that was around him. "Sssshh, it's okay," she said gently as she ran her hand through his hair again.

- - -

Yugi was impatiently watching the clock tick in his last class. He got this horrible sick feeling as bile rose in this throat. _Yami... Oh no!!!_ "Pr-professor?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I-I...I don't feel so good..."

"You may be excused early Yugi." He nodded, gathered his things, and ran to the men's restroom. He emptied his stomach and washed up before running back to the dorms.

- - -

"Sssshhh, it's alright."

"Yami, oh kami!! I came as fast as I could!!" Yugi said bursting through the door.

"Ai-aibou...!!!" Yugi rushed over to the bed and kissed the Pharaoh's tears away.

"It's okay, I'm here now. What happened?"

"We were just fine, minding our own business when...when..." Jen started to get pissed again.

"Calm down, Jen. Easy. We were having fun at the park, swinging on the swings just fine. Well..."

"Three NO GOOD BOYS came and...and..."

"Jennifer!! Calm down!! Well...you can guess what happened."

"Oh Yami...I'm sorry. I thought we'd be done with that, coming here."

"Well...People in America are jerks too. I'm sorry Pharaoh. We WERE having fun." Yugi set his bag down and hugged Yami.

"It's alright. I'm here now, Yami-chan." Yami let Chirp fall to the bed and latched onto Yugi, pulling him on top of him. Melissa smiled solemnly.

"We're really sorry, Yugi. We should go, we've caused enough trouble. Besides, he needs YOU."

"No, you can stay. It's okay."

"I-it...w-wasn't...your fault..." Yami sniffled.

"And it wasn't yours either," Jen said, smiling at him. Melissa carefully got off the bed and let Yugi lay next to the Pharaoh. He slowly turned over and nuzzled into his light, crying it all out.

"SSSshhhhh, it's alright," Yugi spoke softly. Both girls watched solemnly from the couch.

"They didn't hurt you did they Jen?"

"No. I'm fine, not even a scratch."

"That's good."

"You want to get some sleep, Yami-chan?" He weakly nodded. "Okay. Go ahead and get some sleep." He nodded weakly again and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Yugi as close as he could. Yugi smiled and continued to rub his back until he knew he was asleep.

"So, what now?" Melissa whispered.

"I don't know," Yugi whispered back. "You guys can watch tv if you want."

"I'll go put a do not disturb sign on the door for Josh," Jen whispered.

"Good idea," Melissa agreed. Jen got up to do just that as Melissa turned the TV on, making sure the volume was really low. Jen soon returned and sat down to watch TV with Melissa. Yugi watched from the bed, occasionally looking at Yami to check on him.

- - -

An hour and a half later, Yami slowly stirred from his nap. "Ai-Aibou...?"

"Hey sleepy-head. You sleep good?" Yugi asked with a smile. Yami nodded groggily and nuzzled into Yugi. He smiled. "You feel like hanging out with the girls some more before supper?"

"Okay," he said groggily. Both girls smiled as he slowly got up from the bed. They decided to play Duel Monsters. Yami was happy to show off his new duel disk while the other's played by hand.

"Well, you beat me," Melissa said "Now it's just you and Jen, Pharaoh."

He smiled as Yugi and Melissa watched.

- - -

It was a very close match, but Yami beat Jen. "Wow! That's a cool deck. I was completely blown away."

"You didn't do too badly. It was very close."

"Yeah. That duel disk is awesome," Melissa said. Yami smirked for the first time in a long while.

"And I thought I'd never see THAT again," Yugi smiled. Yami's smirk broadened into a smile.

"**_-stomach growling-_** Well, I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Jen said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Hungry Pharaoh?" Melissa smiled. He nodded and so they headed out. They went to the school's cafeteria. After they got their food, Yami had some help with Yugi and the two girls, is when they sat down at a table to eat.

"So...how did it go with Dr. Joyce?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"...It was...okay..."

"She's really nice. What did you talk about?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Meli!" Jen scolded.

"...Just things..."

"...Oh...okay," she replied realizing he didn't want to talk about it.

"L-let's change the subject," Yugi said with a smile. As they ate and chat, that's when Josh showed up. "There you guys are." he said.

"Huh? Oh, Josh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Mind if I join you guys?"

"It's okay with me," Melissa said. The others agree, though Yami had no clue what was being said.

What's going on? 

/Josh just wanted to know if it was okay for him to join us./

Oh... Yugi smiled.

"So..." Jen started "What is Yami going to do tomorrow when we're all at class? His next appoiment with Dr. Joyce isn't until next week."

"Hmm, that's a good question," Melissa said.

"Is there a school club he could join or something?" Josh asked.

"Yeah! That'd be perfect!"

"But how can he understand anything? He only knows Japanese and Egyptian." said Jen.

"Yeah, that is good a point," Yugi sighed. Yami was confused again as they rambled in English. He somehow knew they were talking about him and it got him a bit upset.

"I think we're upsetting him." said Josh.

"Yeah. Maybe you should tell him what's going on," Melissa said. Yami still looked a bit confused.

/We're trying figure out what you can do during the day when you aren't meeting with Dr. Joyce./

...How about I just say in the room until you get back...? 

/Because. I don't want you moping around. I didn't bring you here to keep moping./

...I'm not going to mope... I'll find something to do... He replied somewhat angrily.

/Are you sure?/

...Just because I want to stay in the room you automatically think I'm going to mope around! Excuse me for being a little upset! Don't jump to conclusions! 

/I...I wasn't.../

I'm capable of doing other things besides being depressed. I don't need your pity nor I do I want it!! He jumped up from the chair and stomped off in a fit of rage. The others were surprised when he suddenly shot up from the table and left.

"What just happen?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, why dose Yami look so angry?" Jen asked worriedly.

"Was it something we did?" Melissa asked worried about him. Yugi just sat there, his Pharaoh's last words stinging his ears.

- - -

It wasn't until later when they arrived back to the dorm room, they had found Yami in Yugi's bed, who had cried himself to sleep. "Well...we'll uh...see you later," Melissa said sadly.

"...Yeah... Night." Jen said as the two girls headed to their room.

"...I really hope we didn't cause anything."

"...No. It...It was me... Goodnight Josh." He nodded and got into his bed. Yugi slowly climbed into his bed and cuddled against Yami. /Yami-chan? Yami-chan...I...Gomen Nasai.../

...No...I'm the one...t-that suppose to be...s-sorry... D-Dr. Joyce said...i-its not pity you were giving me...y-you were just worried about me... With that a wet crimson eye open a bit, looking at him.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled closer, nuzzling into him like old times. "Ashiteru..." he whispered. Yami just smiled weakly back, closing his eye, and going back to sleep. Yugi quickly followed, moaning happily in the warmth of his other.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 15

The next morning, the sun shown brightly through the window of the dorm room. Josh left for class and Yugi turned over and moaned as he heard the door shut. He fell back asleep for a few minutes, but then was awoken by pounding on the door. "Yugi!! Come on we'll be late!!"

"Yugi!!" Yugi sleepily open his eyes, Yami was still fast asleep.

"YUGI!!!" both girls shouted as they pounded on the door. It startled him and he fully awoke. He looked at his clock. It said 7:55 AM.

"BAKA NE!!! I'm late!" he exclaimed jumping from the bed and answering the door.

"Yugi? What took you so long? And why are you still in your PJs?" Jen asked.

"I...I uh...I forgot to set my alarm," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, well hurry up and get dress." said Meli.

At that time there was a soft moan of sleepiness, and Yami appeared in room behind Yugi, only wearing a pair of boxers and a black tank top. "A-Aibou...?" he started with a yawn.

"I'm REALLY late for class. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh..." Yami said with another yawn. Yugi smiled and then went rushing around the room to get ready. Yami watched sleepily for a bit, yawing from time to time.

"Okay, let's go," Yugi said somewhat out of breath.

"Finally..." Melissa sighed.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself, Yami?" Jen asked concern.

"...Yeah...I'll be fine..." he said still not fully awake yet.

"Okay, we'll stop by and get you for lunch, okay?" Yugi asked. He nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yugi smiled a bit then he and the girls left the room. Yami sighed and went to get back in bed. He laid there for awhile; he wasn't sure what to do while Yugi was at class. He decided to go back to sleep.

- - -

He didn't know how long he slept until he woken up from a nightmare. He tried to catch his breath as he laid there, wide eyed and scared, as he replayed it in his mind. They were all images of past happening. He shivered and turned over as the image of the plane taking off with his Hikari appeared. He curled into a ball as the accident reentered his perspective. He went into a full blown panic attack when he remembered waking up without his arm. It got worse as everyone who had ever picked on him ran through his mind. And there he saw the two deck boxes sitting near his duel, one of black, the other of white. The black held his old deck, the one he doesn't use anymore. The white was his new and current deck. He studied the white case for a moment. He then turns his attention to his old deck sitting in the black case. He sighs sadly as he slowly sat up in the bed. _I bet my old loyal monsters won't recognize more or see me as I once was..._ he thought to himself. He sighed sadly again as he hopped down off the bed and walked over. He slowly reached over and took the black case in his hand. _I wonder..._ He thought as he looked through the cards. He sighs sadly when he spies his two loyal mages. He stared at them, wondering if he should summon them or not. He sighed, remembering how lonely he was right now. He then spies the furry little full ball, Kuriboh. "You will do, for now..." he said softly to himself as he gently took the Kuriboh card out of the deck and went back over to the bed, sitting cross legged on the bed as he looked at the card. He sighed and concentrated. Slowly the familiar symbol appeared on his forehead.

The small, energetic fluff ball emerged with a happy "Kuri, kuri". He floated around happily for a moment but then blinked curiously at Yami. He noticed his sadness and the missing arm. He looked concerned for a moment but then bounced around again, saying "Something's different about you but I don't care" as he genki smiled and nuzzled into the ancient pharaoh.

Yami sighed a bit. "How can you be so loyal to me even when I'm different...?" he asked slowly and sadly, mostly to himself.

"Kuri?" he asked concerned. He looked sad and nuzzled into him again. Yami looked sadly at the bed sheets. Then suddenly Kuriboh started to make a silly noise and started to bounce in the air in front of Yami like a dance. When that didn't work, he went under the bed sheets and wriggled around under them. When THAT didn't work, he grabbed one of Josh's hats and put it on his head. Yami started to giggle a bit, the hat was a bit odd for the small fuzz ball. Kuriboh smiled and made happy noises. He danced around in the hat, saying funny things in his gibberish. He flew in a circle around Yami and then put the hat on HIS head.

"K-Kuriboh..." Yami said, trying to keep his seriousness there expect a giggle did escape. He just smiled and made more happy noises. He took the hat off and put it back. He went under the bed sheets again.

Yami had lost sense of time when the door was heard being open, but the small duel monster had the ex-pharaoh's attention. He popped out of the bed sheets and nuzzled into him again. "Kuri? (all better?)"

"Y-Yami..." a familiar voice was heard, a bit surprised and shock. When Yami and Kuriboh looked over towards the bed room door, it was Yugi.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh shouted excitedly as he nuzzled Yugi.

"Oh, Aibou..." Yami said "I didn't hear you come in. It's lunch time already?"

"Yep. I'm glad you were having fun. Thanks buddy," Yugi said petting Kuriboh. He smiled.

"Yugi? Is he awake? AWWW!!! He's so cute!!" Melissa exclaimed. Kuriboh's eyes widened and he flew over and hid in Yami's lap.

"It's okay Kuriboh." Yami said as he gently pet the small monster on the head with his only hand "She's a friend."

He looked up innocently, blinking. Yami smiled. He slowly looked over towards her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said. Yami smiled a bit. She slowly walked over to the bed. Kuriboh blinked at her, watching her every move. She was right at the bed within arms reach. He cowered a little.

"Slowly reach out your hand," Yami said. She nodded and inched her hand until it touched his head. He winced and shook a little as she slowly pet him. He soon warmed up to her and smiled, nuzzling into her hand. Yami smile again. "See, she isn't dangerous." he said to the small monster.

"Awww what's his name and where did he come from?"

"He's name is Kuriboh, and I summoned him from the Shadow Realm. He's a Duel Monster."

"Really? Cool! I've never seen one in real life before." Yami smiled a bit.

"Yami..." Yugi started "When did you... Was Kuriboh the only one you summoned?" Yami just nods, looking a bit sad.

Kuriboh noticed. "Kuri?"

"Daijoubu des ka?" Melissa asked.

"I'm fine..." Yami said, still a bit sad "It's just... This was the first time I summon anything from the Shadow Realm for a long time..."

"Oh... I still think its cool," Melissa said.

"Guys, what's taking-...Is that a real live duel monster?"

"Yeah, isn't he cute, Jen?"

"Well of course, what cute little duel monster won't be." Jen said with a smile. Kuriboh looked up at the new person. Jen smiled again.

"Don't worry. She's a friend too," Melissa said.

Kuriboh continued to stare. Jen waved cutely at him. He smiled. "So, ready for lunch, Yami-chan?" Yugi asked.

Yami nods. "Yeah." he said as he turns towards Kuriboh "You have to go back now. Can't have others see you."

"Awww, can't he stay?" Melissa pleaded.

"...I don't know..."

"Please...?" she begged. Kuriboh looked up pleadingly too, wanting to stay by the Pharaoh's side to keep him happy.

_Not the eyes...Must resist the pouts..._ Melissa's blue and Kuriboh's violet pleaded and begged. Yami was still a bit unsure.

"It couldn't hurt could it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone else but us could see him," Jen added.

...I'm not so sure..."

"Kuri..." Kuriboh replied, now giving a concerned look.

"Onegi Onegi Onegi?" Melissa said getting all jumpy with her begging.

Yami sighed. "Okay..."

"Yeah!"

"Kuri!!" Both Melissa and Kuriboh exclaimed happily. Jen sighed and held her head, but laughed a little at her friends' antics. Yugi smiled at all this, and then busted out laughing as Melissa and Kuriboh did a little dance.

Yami started to laugh too as well as Jen. Soon, the room was filled with joy and laughter. It all stopped when Melissa's stomach growled. "Okay..." she sweat dropped. "Guess we better go eat now."

"Yeah, let's go." Jen said with a smile. So everyone, including Kuriboh, headed to the cafe for lunch.

- - -

They talked about their mornings as they ate. "Hey, Pharaoh," Melissa started as she finished chewing her food and swallowed. He looked up at her. "Would you be able to summon other monsters?"

"I could long ago..." Yami started slowly a bit sad again "I stopped after the accident, until now..."

"Like when you were Pharaoh?" Jen asked.

"Yeah... Why did you asked, Meli?" Yami asked.

"Oh...I...was just wondering...Could...Could you do it from another person's deck?" she finally asked, the question burning ever since she had seen Kuriboh in the room.

"...I guess I can try..." Yami said "I haven't done anything like it before..."

"...It was a stupid question...forget I asked..." she said now embarrassed and afraid she had hurt him somehow.

"..No, it's okay..." Yami said "...You want me to bring a monster to life from yours?"

Her face grew the deepest red you had ever seen. "...It was...It was impolite of me to ask something so childish of you...I...I should go..." she said getting up and leaving.

"No I said it was okay." Yami said with a smile. Kuriboh made this cute face, asking her to stay.

Tears stung her face and she ran out without saying another word. "Meli...!" Jen said. Yami looked a bit sad. He was begging to think it was all his fault. "I'll go after her," Jen said.

"...No. I should. I started this whole mess..."

"Yami-chan..." Yugi said.

"...It's fine. I was finished anyway."

"Okay... /You okay?/"

Yami just nods. "...Come on Kuriboh..." He nodded and followed Yami outside.

"Yami looked a bit sad..." Jen started as she looked back a Yugi.

"I know. He probably thinks he embarrassed her somehow..." Jen nodded sadly.

- - -

Melissa ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. She kneeled down under a tree and sobbed. "How could I have been so tactless!! So selfish!! 'Oooh!! He can summon monsters from the card game... I wonder if he can do it from mine?' Selfish idiot!!"

"Well well well. Hello doll face. What's got you so upset?" said a familiar someone.

"...You? Go away and leave me alone," she sobbed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you," she said turning away.

"Ooo!! Attitude huh? You know that offer to go out with me still stands. Ditch those losers you call friends and I'll take ya out."

"...They aren't losers, now leave me alone," she sniffled.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Melissa just glared at him with tear stained eyes. "Don't give me attitude," he said slowly walking closer.

"Leave me alone!"

"I said, 'don't give me attitude!" he said slapping her across the face. She grew mad and started to fight back, throwing punches. He blocked her and grabbed her arms, hard. "You're feisty. I like that," he grinned.

"Let...me...go..."

"Not unless you go out on a date, sweet thing."

"Let go...Help!! Some-..." she was cut off as he slapped her again.

"You just keep quiet, baby."

- - -

Meanwhile, Yami and Kuriboh were still looking for her, and the ex-pharaoh was still a bit upset, thinking it was still his fault. "Kuri, kuri..." Kuriboh said encouraging him and trying to convince him otherwise. He sighed. There was a high pitched scream.

"...That sounds like Meli..." Yami said. Then he and Kuriboh raced off towards the scream.

- - -

The gang member grinned as she squirmed in his harsh grip. He was feeling her up and she didn't like it. She kept screaming, hoping someone would come. Every time, she would get slapped. "If you won't go out with me, I'll just have to do what I want now."

- - -

As Yami and Kuriboh ran, the screams got louder. "Noo!! Get away!!!" they screeched.

"...That was definitely Meli..." Yami said running into the woods were it was coming from. Of course Yami had no earthly idea of how to help her when he got there. Since he knew he couldn't even protect himself.

Kuriboh looked fiercely at him. "Kuri! Kuri!" he said urging him on.

"...But I can't...What can I do?"

"Kuri!!!" he urged. Yami slowly looked down at himself, and slowly had slow down his running. Kuriboh pointed to himself and made frantic gestures and gibberish.

"...Y-You sure...?" Melissa screamed again as the gang member tried pulling her skirt bloomers off. Kuriboh nodded fiercely at that. Yami sighed. "...B-But it been so long..."

Melissa screamed and kicked as he got the bloomers off and went for her actual panties. "STAY STILL B!!" She just screamed more shrilly.

Yami sighed. _I guess there is no choice... I have to try..._ Kuriboh glared daggers at him. "I know, I know..." _Here goes nothing...Ra give me strength..._ He took a deep breath and walked to the spot where the leader was doing who knows what to Melissa. Yami's eyes widened in horror as he saw and fully realized what was going on. Yami could feel anger raising up from within him, felt like the protective rage he use to get long ago when Yugi or his friends got hurt.

His eyes shut tight with the utmost hatred. "H-How...How DARE you...!!!"

"Well well well, if it isn't the one armed freak. I thought we put you in your place?"

Kuriboh growled and hissed, going over to scratch the living daylights out of him. Yami stopped him. "Let me handle this scum," he whispered so only Kuriboh could hear. Kuriboh nodded and went to get help. "...You're the one who is a freak!" he then turns his attention to him.

"Really now? Do I have to put you BACK in your place?" he said walking over to him.

"Y...Yami-chan...Onegi...don't..." Melissa pleaded, worried he might get hurt.

"Daijoubu des ka?" Yami said glancing over at her.

"H-hai..." she replied weakly.

"You shut up, B!"

"KISAMA!!!" Yami yelled turning his full attention back to the gang leader.

The leader looked scared for a moment, but then laughed. "I'll overpower you and beat you to the ground."

"Stop!!!" Melissa exclaimed as the leader lunged at Yami. He easily dodged it with his powers and kicked the leader down.

Yami sneers. "You are going to pay for hurting women!"

"...Lucky shot..." the leader growled trying to get up. Yami stopped him with his foot.

"Stay down like the cur you are!!" At that time Yugi and Jen ran up having fallowing Kuriboh.

"Get off me! Freak!" He lost it and with two familiar words, the leader was out cold, never to wake up. Yugi was shock, surprised and a bit happy when he saw the sight in front of him.

He smiled happily and ran over. "Yami-chan!" he glomp his pharaoh into a big hug.

Yami had his eyes closed, slowly trying to calm down as Jen ran over. "MELI!" she cried.

"I'll be okay..." she spoke hoarsely, all the screaming having taken its toll.

"What just happen?" Jen asked confused "Did Yami bet that jerk all by himself?" Melissa nodded, slowly standing after getting her clothes back on. She faltered and Jen had to catch her. "You need a nurse," she said. Melissa nodded again. Yami soon calm down and slowly open his eyes. He smiled at Yugi and then turned to look at Melissa who was bracing herself against Jen.

He looked a bit worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I...I should be...Thank you...I didn't know...you could do that..."

"...I can..." Yami started "...I-It just been awhile..."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It's good to see the old Pharaoh again." Yugi said with a smile.

"That was really cool. I guess summoning monsters isn't the only thing you can do."

"...By the way, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you earlier."

"I should be sorry. I was being selfish, asking you to summon something for me. You don't even know me that well and it was a bit tactless of me to be asking."

"...If you want... I can summon something for you, if you want me too..."

"You really don't mind it?" Yami shook his head. Melissa smiled shyly. He smiled back in return. A bell melody rang throughout the campus.

"Uh oh. We're all late for classes."

"Well, they'll have to wait, Yugi. Meli needs help," Jen said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Yugi.

"Couldn't you get excused from classes?" Yami said.

"Yep. We have to go to the campus doctor's office."

"Yeah, there's no way I can take notes...Jen...I feel dizzy..."

"Don't worry, just lean on me." She nodded weakly and leaned up against her for support. Yami helped support her too, using his left side. Yugi led the way to the office building that held the school doctor's office.

- - -

A secretary at the desk looked up as they walked in. "Oh my, what happen?" she asked kindly when she saw Meli.

"A bad run in with a guy on campus," Jen answered.

"...Yeah..." Yami didn't say anything but growled and mumbled to himself remembering what had happened.

"Just fill out and sign this paper and we'll get you some help."

"Thanks." Yugi said with a smile. Jen helped Melissa sit down and fill out the form. Yami was trying to calm down and forget what had happened. Yugi decided to help him.

"Jen and I don't know what really happened, but something was going on. Want to talk about it?"

"..."

"It must have been pretty bad to Mind Crush him." Yami just nods slowly. "But..." Yugi started as he hug Yami again "I'm still happy at what you did. It something that I had miss for a long time."

"...It...It's not my place...besides...it not something I want your innocent ears to hear."

"Oh, I see." said Yugi "But still..." Yugi was still very happy at what Yami had done.

Yami nodded again. "...It's at least one thing I don't need my other arm to do." Yugi smiles and hugs him again.

"I am very proud of you, my Yami-chan." Kuriboh dances around agreeing happily. He smiled a small smile. Melissa and Jen handed the paper to the secretary. She took it with a smile and left to turn it in.

She came back with a smile and they waited patiently to be called back. "Meli?" Jen asked. "What REALLY happened?" she asked very concerned. Melissa looked away, trying to put the memories from her mind.

"...I...don't want...to talk about it..."

"You sure?" Jen asked a bit worried. She nodded fiercely, trying not to break into hysterics. She nuzzled into Jen's shoulder. Yami looked over at her very worried.

Yugi looked at both of them concerned. _It must have really been bad...neither of them will talk about it..._ Kuriboh looked concerned too.

"Melissa? The nurse will see you now." Jen led Melissa to the back, following the secretary. The nurse was a kind woman. She smiled at the girls and had Melissa sit on the examining bench. She also had her take off her uniform. She carefully examined her face and her arms. She grew shocked and sad when she examined her legs and waist.

"Do you mind if I do a blood test?"

"...He...He didn't get that far..."

"I still want to do one anyway. For precaution." Melissa nodded.

"Why? Is she that hurt? What's going on?" Jen asked very worried. The nurse turned towards her as Melissa looked away. Meanwhile outside...

- - -

"You sure you don't want to tell me?"

"...Stop asking me. I'd rather forget about it."

/Please Yami-chan? I'm worried too./

I said no. Let it go... 

/But Yami-chan.../

...Hikari...Let It Go... 

/But I'm worried.../

HE WAS TRYING TO RAPE HER! THERE HAPPY NOW! 

- - -

The nurse took a deep breath. "Is it alright if she knows?" Melissa nodded. "...Your friend was the victim of an attempted rape." Jen looked shock. Melissa started to sob and shake.

"Oh Meli..." Jen gently hug her.

She buried herself in her arms. "...I-if...I hadn't run...off...**_-SOB-_**"

- - -

/...Wh-what...?/ Yugi choked.

I told you I didn't want to tell you. 

/...S-so...H-he...h-he.../

I got there just before he could go that far... He clenched his fists tightly, getting angry again. Kuriboh shivered at the memory and started ranting in a fit of angry gibberish.

- - -

In the examining room, the nurse readied a shrine and walked over to both girls. "I'm going to take the blood now okay?" Melissa nodded weakly as the nurse filled the vile and put it away on a special tray. She then came back over and started to tend to her injuries. She was sent away with some minor medication and bed rest. Jen helped her out into the waiting room. Both boys looked very concerned at her.

"...You okay?" Yugi asked, still shock at what Yami told him.

"...No...I...I was..."

"He knows..." Yami said sadly.

"Me too..." Jen said.

"I...I want to go home..."

"We are, Meli," Jen said leading her out. The boys and Kuriboh followed.

- - -

They all headed straight to Melissa and Jen's room, having all been excused from classes. As Yugi and Jen help Meli in bed Yami slowly came near. "Meli..." he started "Do you still want me to try and summon a monster from your deck?"

She started to sob, remembering how it all started but nodded. "...o-onegi..." she whispered. Jen immediately grabbed her friend's deck and gave it to her. Melissa weakly looked through it and handed him a card. "...Hi-...his name is Angel..." she said as he looked at the Winged Kuriboh she had given him. Kuriboh noticed it too and jumped around excitedly.

Yami smiled and looked at Kuriboh. "Well want to have a new friend?"

Kuriboh shook his head and pointed to himself. "Kuri!! Kuri kurii!!" he said happily.

"Maybe they know each other," Yugi said trying to understand him. Kuriboh nodded fiercely.

"Well let's see." Yami said and begin to concentrate. An old memory came to mind.

- - -

**_He was still a young prince and he was playing with Kuriboh around the palace. Kuriboh was dancing around happily when another Kuriboh tackled him to the ground. It was smaller than him and it had pretty white wings. He laughed and laughed at Kuriboh. Kuriboh looked up mad at his attacker. "Kuri?" he asked noticing who it was. The small, winged one nodded. "Kuri!!" Kuriboh genki smiled as he pulled the winged one into a hug._**

**_"Huh? I've never seen a Winged Kuriboh before. Do you know him, Kuriboh?" He nodded fiercely and started talking excitedly in gibberish. "...Really? The Winged Kuriboh's your little brother?" Kuriboh nodded fiercely. Prince Atemu smiled. "You want to come play Winged Kuriboh?" He nodded happily and flew ahead. Kuriboh scolded him to wait up. Prince Atemu ran after both Kuribohs, laughing the whole way._**

- - -

"...I remember now," Yami said with a smile. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Melissa's card. That moment, like Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh appeared out of the card.

He looked around for a moment, then pounced Kuriboh. "Kurii!!" he cried, nuzzling into the bigger violet eyed monster. His small blue eyes were filled with glee. Yami smiled at this.

Melissa and the others were a little confused. "Angel knows your Kuriboh?" she asked. The elder Kuriboh scratched Angel's head and let him fly over to Melissa.

Yami nods. "It seems that they are brothers." he said with a smile.

"Really?" Jen asked amazed. Yugi just smiled.

"So...that's your big brother hmm?" Melissa asked petting Angel. He nodded and nuzzled into her. He noticed her injuries and that she had been hurt.

"Kuri...kuri..." he said hugging her gently.

"I'm okay boy," she said with a weak smile. Yami smiled, and then grabbed his head. The blank Winged Kuriboh card fell from his hand.

"Is he okay?" Jen asked a bit worried.

He collapsed to his knees. "Yami-chan!"

"Pharaoh!"

"Kuri!" both Kuriboh's added.

"...I...I'm fine...It's just...been so long...since...since I...used my powers..."

"You sure?" Jen asked.

"Yes...it's just...been so long...that..."

"You need to rest then too," Yugi said.

"You can have my bed," Jen offered. Yugi smiled thankfully. He helped Yami over to the bed to lie down.

"...With some...rest...I'll be...fine..." Both Kuribohs relaxed. Kuriboh flew over and snuggled up against Yami. Angel snuggled against Melissa.

"Come on Jen. Let's go to the library or something and let them rest."

"Will you guys be okay if we leave?"

"I should be. Pharaoh, will you be okay with just me and the Kuribohs here?"

Yami nodded weakly. "...Yeah..."

Yugi smiled, proud that for once, his Pharaoh didn't need him to stay. "We'll be back in time for supper okay?" Yugi said. Both nodded. Jen smiled and they left the room so Melissa and Yami could rest.

"A-...Arigato Pharaoh-sama," Melissa said slowly turning and facing him. She notice that Yami was fast asleep. She laughed. "It must take a lot out of him." Angel nodded and stared at her. "I know, I'm going to sleep too," she said laying down a bit more comfortably and closing her eyes. Angel flew out of her arms and pulled the blankets more warmly over her. He nuzzled against her and closed his eyes too. Kuriboh smiled and decided to sleep as well.

- - -

As Yugi and Jen wasted time in the library, Yami's senses alerted him to trouble. He slowly stirred from his sleep and looked around the room. Everything seemed fine, until groggy crimson eyes fell on the bed across from him. "...M-Meli...?"

She heard nothing as she was trapped in her dream. She shook violently, screaming silent screams, and writhed in her sleep. Memories and nightmares of what had happened grabbed at her. "L...l-leave...me...alone..." She was having major fits. Angel woke up very concerned. He flew around her in worried circles, trying to get her to wake. Yami even tired to get up, but his strength had yet to return to him yet. Kuriboh stirred and looked at the Pharaoh worriedly. He grew more concerned at what was going on with Melissa. He flew over and tried to help Angel wake her. "...No...Leave...me...**_-screams silently and goes into more fits-_**" Both Kuribohs made frantic noises and tried pulling on the blankets and her. She only shook more violently, pulling the blankets around her more warmly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she sobbed, starting to cry actual tears now. Yami sighed in frustration, trying to get up again. All he got was severe light headiness as his still weak body forced him to lie down again.

_Ra Damnit! I hate being so helpless..._ He stared at her for a while and then it dawned on him. _That's it!_ ...Meli...? Can you hear me...? Yami just didn't know if it can work on or not. He never mind link to others before. A concerned yet pleasant voice poked at her mind. She could hear it softly at first as memories/nightmares of the rape still taunted her. Meli? Meli can you hear me? Yami linked more urgently. It grew louder the more urgent he called. Soon, she turned her full attention to it. Her dream turned to Yami sitting there, holding her worriedly. Meli? 

(...Ph-pharaoh-sama...? GASP I...I can talk through my mind?)

Yami nods. It's called a mind link... Something I had only had shared with Yugi. I just until know found out I can do it with others. 

(...So that's how I can hear you?) Dream Yami nodded. (Why'd you call out?)

I was worried about you and I'm still not strong enough to get out of bed. You weren't sleeping very well. 

(...Oh...No, I wasn't. I'm so glad you were there to save me...)

...I'm still surprised I could still do my Mind Crush Attack... Melissa had settled down quite a bit, now that it was just her and the Pharaoh talking. She slowly woke and turned in the bed to face him. Both Kuribohs danced happily. Yami smiled.

"So what now?" she said speaking now.

"...Don't know..."

"Well...I guess we should go back to sleep. I still feel a little sick and you need to fully regain your strength."

Yami nodded weakly. "...You're right..."

Melissa smiled and closed her eyes. (I should sleep better now. Now that I know we can talk this way if I need you.)

Yami smiled softly and did a weak nod. ...Yes... I will be here... She smiled, almost blushing but remembered he was already taken. It wasn't long until the two fell asleep again. Both Kuribohs smiled at them and played quietly.

- - -

A bit later Yugi and Jen soon came back. They smiled to see both of their friends asleep. "Should we wake them?" Jen whispered.

"Yeah, I am getting a little hungry," Yugi replied. He slowly went over to his Pharaoh and gently shook him. "Yami-chan...Yami-chan wake up..."

Jen smiled and went over to Melissa. "Wakey wakey Meli," she smiled shaking her awake.

Groggily crimson eyes open. "Aibou...?"

"Feel better?"

Yami nods. "Yeah."

Yugi smiled. "Hungry?"

"...Jen...? What time is it?" Melissa replied groggily, turning over and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's dinner time." Jen said with a smile.

"Really?" Her stomach answered for her. Jen smiles. "I guess so..." she replied as she stretched and yawned. "C'mon Angel." Yami yawned and hopped off the bed. Yugi smiled and the group walked to the cafeteria with both Kuribohs in tow.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 16

Soon, the next week came along. Yugi was trying to get Yami awake as Josh left ahead for class. It took while until Yami awoke. "C'mon. It's time to get up."

"**_-yawns-_** Okay..." Yugi smiled as he went into the bathroom to get ready. Yugi packed up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder as Yami came out of the bathroom, ready to go. "You know you have your second meeting with Dr. Joyce today right?" he asked. Yami nodded. Yugi just blinked, not expecting such a plain reaction. He shrugged and let it pass as two familiar girls knocked on the door. Yugi went to answer it.

"HI! **_-genki smile-_**"

"Hello, Yugi. Good morning. How are you two?"

"Morning."

"We're good. Ready to go?" Everyone nodded and the four of them headed out.

- - -

On the way, the group split around the Psychology department. /Yami-chan? Do you think you can go without me this time?/

I guess so... he linked still nervous, but not as scared as the first time.

/Okay, because we have a test today and I can't be late. Remember, Jen and Meli will come get you. Good luck/ Yugi said hugging him.

"Don't get too worried okay?" Jen struggled to say in Japanese.

(You'll do just fine. We'll see you later okay?) Yami nodded as Yugi let go and Melissa smiled at him.

/You sure you'll be alright?/

Yeah...I'll see you later. 

/Bye, Pharaoh-chan./

(Bye **_-genki smile-_**) He watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore. He took a deep breath before knocking on Dr. Joyce's door.

"Come in." He took another deep breath and walked in. Dr. Joyce greeted him with a warm smile. "Morning Atemu," she said sweetly in Japanese. Yami slowly bows to her. She smiled. "Such manners," she replied. "Please sit down if you want." Yami nodded and slowly sat on the near by couch. "So, have things been going better?" she asked, sitting in a nearby chair.

"...A bit..."

"That's good to hear. I can tell. You're a little happier than last time."

Yami nods slowly. "I... I was able to use my powers..."

"Really? I'd love to hear about that," she said with a smile.

"Well... I'd use my powers to bring one of my Duel Monsters to life..."

She smiled. "Some company to have when you're friends aren't around. That's good. I've never seen a live duel monster before."

"Not many in this time frame have."

"No...but I loved learning about that part of Egypt, one of the many wonders of the culture." Yami smiled a bit. She smiled back. "Such a lovely smile. I hope to see that more often."

"...Who knows..."

Dr. Joyce grew sad at that. "Why do you say that, dear?" Yami sighed. "Why so glum all the sudden?"

He sighed heavily. "...It's still...still hard getting used to things..."

"I see. Want to tell me more about it?"

"...Well...the other day..." He searched for words on how to describe what had happened to Melissa, though he secretly didn't want to relive it.

"Go on." Doc. Joyce said sweetly.

"...Well...The other day Meli, she's one of Yugi's friends..."

"Oh, that nice girl and her friend that came to get you." Yami nodded.

"She...some good for nothing, bully almost...almost...he...Well...It all started after last Tuesday..." She nods, waiting for him to continue. "...This...this gang leader...Meli, Jennifer, and I...we were just minding our own business when...when he comes over and starts bothering us...I...he...started picking on me...I...I..." Tears of frustration and embarrassment started to fall.

"It didn't end well. Please continue."

"...A-anyway...the other day...he...Meli got embarrassed and ran off...well...He...he had hit on her last Tuesday and had found where she ran off to...He...He almost...almost...almost...he...he forced himself on her...I...I got there j-just in time to...stop him but...I...just...I just feel so powerless and unable to protect the ones I care about...let alone defend myself..." He cried more steadily now. "...I...I wish the accident would have NEVER happened...and that...Ai-...Aib-Yugi would have never left!" Dr. Joyce smiled solemnly and hands him the box of tissues. He took them with a thankful nod. "...I just...I just feel so...so useless...I...I'm not...not supposed to be like this...I'M supposed to be the strong one!"

"All humans have their weaknesses."

"...I...g-guess...s-so...but...I'M supposed to be there for Yugi and be strong for him...not the other way...a-around...!"

"...I can only imagine how hard it is for you. Don't believe for one second that Yugi, or his friends for that matter, think of you as Weak. You're just going through some really hard times. You're trying to adjust to a physical change and accept it. Everyone goes through hard times and some deal with things better than others. It also depends on the situation. You're just trying to adjust to things, dear. You aren't weak at all."

"...**_-sniffle-_** ...B-but...it...still feels...that way..."

Dr. Joyce smiled solemnly. "It will get better. Just try and keep your chin up, dear." He nodded weakly, still letting it all out. There was a knock on the door. "Well it seems time go by fast. I think your new friends are here for you."

He nodded weakly and trudged over to the bathroom to clean up a little. Dr. Joyce smiled and let both girls in. "Hello," Melissa smiled. "Is he ready to go?"

"He will be in a minute."

"Huh? He seemed really good on the way here. Did he have another bad time?"

"I'm afraid so. Keep in mind; it's going to take him awhile. One or two sessions isn't enough, especially with physicality involved."

"Okay, I get it," Melissa said "I've been through some tough things too, not to mention a few days ago."

"Are you alright dear?"

"...Yeah...I am. I'll be okay. Still a little leery and freaked out, but I'm slowly getting over it. I've had good support," she added with a smile. Dr. Joyce smiled.

"That's good. Your Pharaoh friend will be needing that too. Support from you and Yugi will help a lot."

"W-we can go now..." Yami said still a little upset. Melissa smiled and hugged him.

"Hello," she said happily. Jen smiled too and hugged him too. Yami smiled a bit.

"You all take care now," said Dr. Joyce. They nodded and led Yami down the hall. It was then that the two thugs from that gang walked by. They were smirking at another opportunity to attack and they were sore about the loss of their leader.

"I don't like this." Jen said softly when they saw them coming their way.

Me either. (Pharaoh-sama? Let's pick up the pace okay?)" Yami nods in aggreement.

They tried to walk by fast. "Well well well. What have we got here?" one of them asked.

"I don't know. Looks like a loser guarded by two sissy girls to me."

"Say, didn't that loser came out of Dr. Joyce's office?" the first asked.

"Hey, I know that loser. He's the one armed freak!" Both laughed outright at that. Yami swallowed hard, he was still fragile from his session. "Yeah, whatcha comin outta the Doctor's office for? Big crybaby need a shrink?"

"Leave him alone!" Melissa shouted.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't talk. Yer the reason our leader got expelled you little B!"

"Let us alone. We don't have time for losers like you," Jennifer defended.

"Course you do. We got a crybaby who needs a mother to go cry to and a B who don't know how to get some. What a waste of student material." Yami didn't like what was going on.

"Yeah...Go back to where ya came from! Crybaby!" To the three's horror, they started mocking them. "Oh! Stop it! I don't want to lose my virginity!!"

"Oh my gosh, I hang out with losers, guess I'm a loser too!"

"Waaahh, I'm gonna go cry to the shrink cause I only have on arm!"

"STOP IT!" Melissa cried as she feel to her knees, sobbing. A lot of the students had gathered around and were laughing hysterically.

"I'm such a crybaby! All I can do is mope around and cry cause I lost my arm!"

"Dr. Joyce help me!"

"I don't like sex...!"

"QUIT IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Everyone laughed. Dr. Joyce heard the commotion and came out.

"What's going on out here?" she asked.

The students stopped for a moment. "Aww look, she's come to your rescue. Help me!" The students busted out again, especially when she knelt down next to an upset Yami.

"Are you alright? Do you want to come back inside?"

"Go on Crybaby!"

"That's enough!" but it didn't help as she helped him stand from his sobbing state.

"Meli?" Jen asked helping her to her feet. The students just laughed and laughed until a few other doctors from the department put a stop to it all.

"Atemu dear?"

"I DON'T WANT ANY HELP!" he screamed turning tail and running. He ran right out the door into the pouring rain, not caring that it was cold and wet outside.

"Melissa, are you alright, sweetie?"

"...I...will be..." she sniffled as Jen led her back towards Dr. Joyce's office. Dr. Joyce followed them as the students dissipated.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yami ran and ran, still crying. His mind racing in what had just happened. He knew the only to comfort him was Yugi, but he knew his Aibou was still in his classes. "...I'm...such a weakling..." He found a brick wall next to a not too populated building and sat there in the rain. He huddled into a ball, getting soak and chilled to the bone. All he could think about was his far away Aibou and how right, at least to him, those bullies were.

- - -

A bit later Yugi was just finished up with his last class. As he walked out, he felt his stomach drop. He felt sick and cold. He noticed the weather outside. _I hope Yami-chan and the girls are alright._ As he walked along towards the double doors, holding his jacket close, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He stared hard at the lump against the wall. As he did, his sick feeling grew stronger.

...Ai-ai-...aibou... the Pharaoh linked very weakly. It was then Yugi noticed the familiar hair on the lump.

"PHARAOH-CHAN!" he screamed pushing past the people and into the weather. The rain was coming down hard, but Yugi didn't care, was more worried about the slump figure of his ex-pharaoh. He went over to him and saw the sad state he was in. "Pharaoh-chan...what are you doing out here?" he asked worriedly.

"...E-e-eve..ryone...l-laughed...at...me..."

"Ohhh, Yami-chan..." he said putting his jacket around the shaking Pharaoh. He took him into his arms and felt his forehead. "You're burning up. We've got to get you back to the room." He ran back in and ran into Jen, Dr. Joyce, and Melissa.

The three woman notice how bad Yami was. "Oh dear, is Yami alright?" Jen asked worriedly.

"He...will be...I...hope..." Yugi panted.

"C'mon. Let's get him to my office. I have some basic first aid that will have to do for now," Dr. Joyce said. Everyone followed.

- - -

Once inside the office, he was laid down on the couch as Dr. Joyce went to the back to try and find some blankets. Yugi sat next to Yami, still a bit worried. He started to cough and sneeze horribly, shaking to the core. "All I have is one spare blanket and some fever medicine. You'd be better off taking him back to the room once he calms down." Yugi nods as he gently run his fingers through his other's wet tri-color hair. He coughed again. "That doesn't sound good. Go ahead and take him back to your room." She walked over with two capsules and a glass of water. "See if he'll at least drink these before you take him there."

"Okay." said Yugi as he gently takes them. He helped the Pharaoh sit up. "Try and swallow these okay?" Yami tried his best to take the pills. He couldn't get them to stay down.

"Maybe liquid would be better?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, I've got some if we have to time to stop at the girls dorms." Yugi shook his head.

"No. I've got some in our medicine cabinet. C'mon Pharaoh, let's get you to bed." Yugi gently took him into his arms. The two girls followed.

"Keep the blanket. I hope he gets better." They nodded and hurried back to Yugi's dorm room.

- - -

At that time Josh was heading back when he saw Yugi and girls up ahead. "Hey," he started when he caught up and saw the bad state Yami was in "What's going? What's wrong with you're boyfriend, Yugi?"

"Something bad happened and he was out in the rain. He's really sick."

"Oh." Josh hurriedly opened the door and let them in. Melissa undid the bed sheets a little better as Jen searched the medicine cabinet.

"Found it!" she said coming out of the bathroom. She held a bottle of medicine with a cup cap. Yugi gently laid Yami down on the bed and wrapped him tightly and warmly in the covers. He rubbed his back to try and get him warmed up. Melissa went into the bathroom and got a washcloth soaking wet with cold water.

"You have a minifridge with ice?" she asked. Yugi nodded and pointed under the bed. She smiled and filed a bowl with the ice, putting it on the nightstand. "When the rag isn't cold, use that ice water." She put the washcloth on Yami's forehead. Yugi slowly sat him up as Jen readied the medicine. "Drink some of it okay? It'll help." He weakly fought against it and almost gagged on the taste. "I know it don't taste good, but it'll help a lot," Melissa half scolded with a smile. It took a bit but Yami finally took the medicine.

Yugi smiled and gently laid him back down. "See? Now you can get better."

"Well, I'm gonna go get some lunch for us. Yugi? Who's your teacher so I can tell them your not coming."

"I'll come with and help you," said Josh "At least until I have to go back to class."

"Thanks guys." Yugi said with a grateful smile.

"No problem," Melissa smiled.

"I'll go to our room and get some things that will help," she said leaving Yugi and the Pharaoh all alone.

"...A-Ai...bou..."

Amethyst orbs locked with weak, dull crimson. "Pharaoh?" A shacking tan hand reached out for him. Yugi smiled and took it. He smiled at him for a moment before deciding to get in the bed next to him. Yami blinked at him, a little confused. Yugi started to run his fingers through his hair again. "Don't worry." Yugi said gently "I'm going to be right here." The Pharaoh closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He suddenly rolled over, pushing Yugi away and started sobbing. Everything that had happened up to this point ran through his mind. "Yami-chan...?" Yugi said very confused as he reached out a hand.

"...D-don't..."

"Don't what? What's wrong?"

"...I'm...I'm such a loser...I...I c-can't...do anything right...all...all I can do is...is get sick and make you worry...and mess everything up...I'm such...such a WEAKLING..."

"No Yami-chan, you are not a weakling..." Yugi said gently trying to calm him.

"...Y-Yes...I am...I HATE BEING LIKE THIS...!!!!"

"I know..." Yugi said putting his arms around him and pulling him against him.

"...I...I hate it..."

"Ssssshhhhhhhh, I know. You're going to be alright. Sssssshhhh..." he whispered softly, nuzzling into the still damp tri-color mane. He tried to think of what to do as he tried to calm his upset other. _That's it!_ Yugi said, his eyes sparkling. He took a deep breath and started to sing, singing softly a song all too familiar to him.

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry..."

He stopped crying for a moment as he remembered the familiar words. He remembered all the nights when Yugi was upset or scared and couldn't sleep. He remembered that it used to be HIM singing it to his beloved tenshi. He started to cry harder at first, but then he slowly settled down as the small angelic voice of his light sang the lullabye.

"And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know were different but deep inside us

Were not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always..."

Crimson eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep, letting his sick body succumb to its need for rest. "Don't listen to them, cause what do they know

We need each other, to have and to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on

They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart

I believe, you'll be in my heart

Ill be there from this day on

Now and forever more..."

At that moment, Melissa, Jen, and Josh opened the door. When they saw the adorable and precious sight, they quietly closed the door and decided to leave them alone. "You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Always...

Ill be with you

Ill be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always." Yugi finished, kissing his Pharaoh on the cheek. "Sweet dream, Pharaoh-chan," he said tucking him more warmly and carefully hopping of the bed. He went to the door and opened it, looking for the gang. He found them eating lunch outside the doorway. "You guys can come in now, just be quiet okay?"

"How is he?" Jen asked.

"Better. He's going to be alright for the most part." Jen smiled happily.

Melissa smiled too. "C'mon. Let's go back inside. I brought Chirp," she said squeezing said sparrow plush with a genki smile. "I also brought our decks to play for a little if he wants."

"Well, I got you excused for the rest of the day but I got to go. See you later," said Josh.

"Okay see you later." So, the three of them went inside quietly. Yami was still fast asleep. Yugi carefully got back up on the bed for when the Pharaoh would need him. Melissa smiled happily and handed him his lunch.

"I'll put Pharaoh-sama's in the fridge for later. I got him some really good soup and easy food. I also got him some white soda. It's really good if you warm it up." Jen sat on the couch and ate her lunch.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Meli." he said "I know Yami would love it." She smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 17

As they talked, Yami slowly stirred. "...A-aibou?"

Yugi smiled. "How you feeling Yami-chan?" he asked.

"...A little better..."

"Are you hungry?"

"...A little..." Yugi smiled and went to retrieve the food Meli had gotten him from the minifrgde. He took it to the microwave and heated it up.

"You better eat every bite too. I brought especially for you," Melissa smiled.

Yugi carefully walked over to the bed with the now hot food. "Looks good," he said.

"It's my mom's best soup," Melissa said happily. "That and some warm white soda." Yami smiled weakly and tried to sit up. But sadly he was still too weak, plus with only one arm...

"Here, let me help," Jen said rushing over.

"...I want Yugi..."

"Well, he's carrying hot food right now, mister," Melissa said in a motherly tone. Jen hesitantly tried to help. Yami pouted weakly as she helped him into a sitting position. Yugi smiled and carefully sat down next to him. Yami smiled weakly back. "Tell if it's good," Melissa smiled as Yugi fed him.

- - -

He soon finished and Yugi put the empty glass and bowl aside. "...Can...I go...back to sleep...now?" Yugi smile and nods. He helped him lay back down and made sure he was comfortable.

"So what now?"

"Yeah, what should we do while the Pharaoh rests some more?"

"You guys don't have to stick around. Go ahead and go if you want. It will be pretty boring until he gets better."

"Okay. C'mon Meli, let's go hang out back at the room."

"Okay...I hope he gets better."

"Bye guys." Yugi watched as the two girls close the door behind them.

"...Ai-...aibou..." Yami said weakly reaching out again. Yugi smiled and took his hand.

"You want me to lay down with you?" He nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and lay down next to him. He watched as the pharaoh slowly fell asleep. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, quickly joining his love in sleep.

- - -

Yami was better and back to himself within the next week. It was a very sunny Tuesday morning as well. Yugi smiled as the girls came to the door. "Ready Yugi?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, hurry Yami-chan or you'll be late."

"I'll be a little bit. Go ahead. I think I can go by myself today."

"Alright. See you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

"Good luck, Pharaoh-sama!" Melissa called as the group left.

- - -

It wasn't long after until Yami went out the door. He walked to Dr. Joyce's office with a small smile on his face. But when he knocked on the door, another voice answered. It was the voice of a slightly younger woman. He hesitantly went inside, curious about the odd voice. When he went in, a primped, sophisticated blonde met his eyes. His face fell as he realized this wasn't the Dr. Joyce he'd come to confide in. It was a much younger woman. "Ah, you must be, Dr. Joyce's morning appointment. She's really sick today," the blonde stated flatly. "Go ahead and sit down," she said getting out a clipboard to write on. Yami was a bit unsure. "Well...go on. Have a seat." Yami just shook his head. "Fine..." the blonde sighed. "So, you lost your arm in a car accident. Okay, how do you deal with that on a day to day basis?" she asked. She sounded so, "matter of fact" and factual. She didn't have any kindness or sympathy at all. She handled everything by the book and by paperwork. She was more of an office type Psychologist, not one you sit and talk with. Yami just didn't like her at all. "Mr. Mutou, how do you deal with that on a day to day basis?" Yami just stayed silent. He was getting a bit annoyed with her. She sighed. "Alright, how often do you struggle with normal activities?" He just scowled a little and didn't answer. She sighed heavily and scrawled somethings on her clipboard. **_"Refuses to answer questions."_** "Okay... Why don't you tell me about your daily routine?" Yami still didn't say anything. "You don't talk much do you?"

_No I just don't like you._ Yami thought hatefully.

"...Well..." she sighed. "I have a lot to do to day besides fill in for Dr. Joyce and try to help you. I hope you don't care getting out early," she said getting up from the desk and writing more on the clipboard. "Talking about things and getting them out helps you know," she said walking out. _"Honestly, what a complete waste of my time,"_ she said to herself walking out. _"Helpless cases like that make the job harder than it needs to be...He's nothing like she said he'd be...sheesh..."_ Unfortunately, he had heard every word. Tears started to form from his crimson eyes as he slowly started to walk out the door.

_...Why...why did...she have...to be sick...Today of all days..._ He cried harder, wishing for that kind face and then for his hikari. He cried, looking at a nearby clock. It was too early for his new friends. He decided to go back to the room on his own.

- - -

You could say a dark cloud was looming over the ex-pharaoh as he made his way back to the room. The sun mocked him as he entered. He tried to get up on the bed, only making things worse as he kept failing. His vision became so blurry cause of his crying. He finally gave up and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. He wanted Yugi, he wanted his new friends, he wanted that kind Psychologist that was helping him. He wanted it all to go away; he wanted to end it all. _I'll never...I'll never get through this..._ He got up and started looking through all the drawers in the room. This was it. He was going to end all this now.

- - -

A couple of hours later, Jen and Meli arrived at Dr. Joyce's office to pick of Yami. "Dr. Joyce?" Melissa said knocking on the door. No one answered so she decided to open it. There was no one there! Not even Yami!

Jen was a bit worried. "Where's Yami?" she asked.

"I don't know..." She gulped and clutched her head. She felt something terrible in the link and rushed back towards the room. "Something's wrong!" she called, wanting Jen to follow. Jen looked confused but raced after her friend.

- - -

When Melissa got to the room, she heard a sobbing cry of pain and busted in. "PHARAOH-SAMA NO!!!" she cried as she noticed his bleeding chest as he did his best to stab into it with a pair of sharp scissors. He blinked at her for a moment and then went back to stabbing himself if not for her slapping them out of his hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY?" she demanded extreme worry all over her face.

Jen had just entered the room at that time and saw what was happening. "...Pharaoh-sama..." she started, a bit shock and scared.

"What are you killing yourself for?" Melissa said as she fought to stop the bleeding. Yami just started to cry harder. Melissa tried not to cry as she finished and pulled him into a tight hug. "...Why...I don't want you to die...please don't...okay...?" she said shakily as tears started to fall. Yami was to upset to do much but stayed there in that hug. She hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go. "...Please...don't kill yourself...please..." This even made Jen start to cry. Yami slowly and weakly put his arm around Melissa, holding on tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder. The three cried for awhile until Yami calmed down enough. Melissa pulled away. "What happened, Pharaoh-sama? Why are you so upset?" Yami slowly told them about what happen. "Oh...Pharaoh..." Melissa said hugging him again. "I'm sorry...but don't EVER kill yourself. You promise me you won't ever do it again. No more killing yourself for any reason. Tell me what's wrong and I'll help you. I care a lot about you and I don't want to lose you," she said hugging tight. She pulled away. "You gonna be okay now?" she asked gently drying his eyes and smiling at him. He nodded weakly. She smiled. "Alright then. Let's go now. We need to get you to a hospital fast. Just promise me and Yugi and Jen that you won't do that again. No more thoughts of suicide, you promise?" He thought for a moment. "I mean it. You link me first."

"...Okay...I won't..." he spoke very weakly. He started coughing up blood.

"Pharaoh!!" she replied trying to help him. "Jen, help me get him to my car. We have to move."

"It would be better to get an ambulance. I'll call one."

"Good. Hurry! Try and calm down. You're losing blood. Take it easy," Melissa replied fighting to get him stable.

At that moment the door was opening. "Yami-chan I'm back..."

"The ambulance is coming, Meli."

"Good. Help me out. Get me some...Oh! H-Hi Yugi...we can explain..."

Yugi just stood there, shock and scared belong all reason of why his other was bleed so badly. "...W-What happen...?" he finally said, finding his voice.

"...He...He...M-Meli...you found him..." Jen said giving her the water and some towels.

"Yugi...he...he tried to...you know...He had a bad day and I found him trying to stab himself. An ambulance is on its way...I...I'm sorry," she said starting to cry again as she fought to keep her friend alive and calm. Yugi didn't say anymore but came over to stay by his other's side. Yugi knew he was crying, he could feel tears running down his face.

"...Y-...Yu-...gi..."

"SSsssshhhh, no. Don't talk," he sobbed as he carefully took his head in his lap. "Don't talk, I'm here." Yugi saw those crimson eyes trying to close. "You have to stay awake. Stay with me, Yami-chan. Keep looking at me. Don't go to sleep."

"Hang on Pharaoh-sama, hang on."

"You got to make it," said Jen.

...T-To...s-sleepy... 

/No! You can sleep in a little while. You have to stay awake now. You can't sleep./

(You must stay awake Atemu-sama. If you go sleep you'll die)

...I-I'll...t-try... 

Both Yugi and Melissa smiled. Paramedics rushed in. "Meli?" Jen said.

"Oh, okay."

"Can I get some information from you?" one of them asked as the others carefully placed Yami on a stretcher and tended to him. Meli nods.

She told them everything. "So THAT'S what happened," Yugi said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"No...It's alright. It couldn't have been helped. If Dr. Joyce is sick...I just wish he would have told someone instead...instead of..."

"Me too," Jen said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, we're ready to go. Which of you will ride with him?"

"I'll go." said Yugi.

"Alright, come with us, son."

"Jen and I will take my car after we get you excused from classes. Come on Jen."

"Okay." Jen said and started to fallow her friend.

"Thanks guys." Melissa nodded as Yugi and the paramedics turned the corner of the hall.

...A-Aibou... 

/What's wrong? I'm here./ he linked taking his hurting Pharaoh's hand.

...D-Don't... Yami just couldn't link any more; he was way too weak now.

"I won't leave...I promise," he said squeezing Yami's hand. "Just hang on please." Those dull crimson eyes looked into his. Yugi tried not to cry as he smiled at him. /Don't leave me.../

- - -

It wasn't long until they got to the waiting ambulance sitting out side. They carefully loaded the stretcher inside and Yugi sat inside, next to his other as he held his hand tightly. The paramedics closed the doors and raced off towards the hospital, while trying to fix his wound best they could. He was hooked up to oxygen and an IV. /Just hang in there, Yami-chan./ Yugi linked as he ran his fingers through the pharaoh's hair with his other hand. He weakly tried to speak. "Shhh... Save your strength."

"...s...s-s...sor...sorry..."

"Shhh..." Yugi said trying to calm him "I know..."

Tears started to fall from those weak eyes. Sc...scared... 

/I know... It's going to be okay./

...s-so...so...s-s...sorry... 

/Shhhh.../

Tears streamed from the frightened Pharaoh's eyes. ...g-go...away...w-...want...i-it...all...to...go...away... 

/sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh, I know...just calm down, okay? I'll be right here.../ Yugi linked as he gently dried his eyes and kept running his hand through his hair. It wasn't long until they reach the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 18

Yami was quickly but carefully unloaded and rushed into the OR. Yugi ran after trying to keep up. He was pushed away at the OR doors. "Sorry sir. You have to wait out here." a doctor at the door told him. Yugi nodded. He wanted to be with his love, but he knew he didn't have the stomach to watch anyway. At that time Jen and Meli arrived.

He found a seat out in the waiting room and went to sit down. "Yugi! Is he alright?" Melissa asked rushing in and sitting beside him.

"Yeah, is he?" Jen asked, worriedly as she took the other set on the other side of him.

"...I don't know. He went into emergency surgery. We just have to wait."

"Oh..." the two girls said together.

"...I...I just wish I was there sooner..." Melissa said starting to cry.

"Meli we didn't know." Jen said trying to not cry her self.

"...Yes we did! We knew he was depressed since we met him! We should have been prepared for a situation like this!!" she sobbed.

Jen sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"...No...this is all my fault. I should not have made him come here..."

"But...if you didn't...then he would be worse off back in Japan..."

"Y-yeah..." Melissa sniffled.

"Didn't you once said he was depressed over there too when you were here?" Jen said.

"Yeah...I just...wish I could do more..."

- - -

It was a couple of hours later until a doctor came up to them. "Yugi?" he said.

Yugi and the girls looked up at him. "I'm Yugi." he said.

The doctor sighed. "I have good news. The wound wasn't that deep so he'll be fine. However, he needs to stay here for at least 3 days before going back."

"But why?" Jen asked.

"The wound did some damage to his chest and almost punctured one of his lungs. He needs to recover."

"Can I see him?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"...I don't know..." the doctor said "He been calling out for an Aibou something. What ever that is..."

"It's Japanese." said Jen "And that's the only language he knows."

"Yeah. He wants Yugi."

"Oh, alright. Go ahead then. He's still recovering so just one at a time." The girls nodded and agreed to wait.

- - -

It took awhile until Yugi reached the room where his other was. He slowly came in. "Yami-chan?"

Dull crimson eyes looked over at him. "...A-Aibou..." Yami spoke weakly.

"Hey," Yugi smiled as he went over to him. He took his hand and kissed it, then his smiled quickly grew to a serious frown. "Don't you EVER do that again! You scared me! That was a stupid thing to do!" He started to sob. "You...you mean so much to me...why can't you understand that..." he sobbed, going to his knees and resting his head on his other's chest. Yami's weak eyes widened and then closed.

...I...I'm...s-sorry...I...I've...hu-hurt you...again... 

/No...it's okay. I just wish I could understand what you're going through. It hurts...seeing you like this...I want...I want you back./

...Ai...aibou... 

/I...just feel so damn helpless! I don't know what to do! I want to make it all go away! I do! I want to make you better!/

"...J-just...just being here...is all I need...th-the only...thing...I n-need...is you..." he said, weakly reaching out his hand and hugging Yugi tight against the bed.

"Ai...Aishiteru..." Yugi sniffled.

"...Ai...shi...teru..." Yugi smiled and carefully nuzzled into his pharaoh. Yami smiled a big smile back.

"I...I had missed that smile, Pharaoh-chan," Yugi said happily as he wiped his eyes.

"M-me...too..." he replied still smiling.

"You promise me... Promise me you won't ever try this again. You tell somebody what's wrong. Understand?" Yugi said fiercely.

"H-hai..." Yami gulped. Yugi giggled and smiled at his other.

"Aishiteru," he said kissing his forehead. Yami smiled back and nodded. "We should probably let the girls see you. They were very worried about you. I'm glad Meli found you. I'll be back in a little bit." Yami nodded and sighed as Yugi left.

- - -

The three of them stayed late until visiting hours were over. "We have to go now, Pharaoh. Visiting hours are over and you need to rest anyway."

"...I...want you...to stay..."

"We know you do," Meli said, "but you need your rest so you can get better and come back to school."

"Yeah. We'll come see you after school tomorrow," Jen genki smiled.

"But..."

"No buts mister! We need to go and you need to get to bed."

"She's right," Yugi laughed.

I...wish you'd stay... 

/I know./ Yugi linked going over to the bed. He helped Yami lay down and tucked him into bed. "Get some sleep and we'll come see you tomorrow."

"...P-...promise?"

"I promise," Yugi smiled, running his hand through his pharaoh's tresses and kissing him on the forehead. "Aishiteru...goodnight Pharaoh-chan."

"...Aishi-...teru..."

"Ja ne," Melissa smiled.

"Sayounara," Jen said. Yami sighed sadly as he watched them leave. He decided to do what he was told and let his tired body fall asleep.

- - -

The next day, Yami waited impatiently for classes to be over. "Only one more night and you can go home. I bet you're happy about that," said the nurse as she checked him over and took his empty lunch tray. He sighed heavily at the clock. "You seem impatient about something. Expecting vistors?" the nurse asked with a smile. He nodded. "That's good. Bye now," she smiled leaving the room. Yami sighed again, glaring at the clock as it refused to change to 4 o'clock. He felt around for the TV remote and decided to watch something until Yugi and the others got there. He flipped through the channels, finding nothing of interest. His eyes widened as something caught his eye. He flipped back and his jaw almost dropped at the documentary that was on. It was about a women artist. She made wonderful paintings and neat looking ceramics, but that wasn't what caught his eye. What snagged his interest was that she only had one arm, just like him! There was another lady on there as well that was completely paralyzed from the neck down. She made beautiful paintings with just her mouth! Yami took all this in and unconsciously stared at his right shoulder in thought. If those two women could do all that, surely there was something he could do. He could still duel and he was alive and well. He grew mad at himself for a moment. He had nothing to be so damned depressed about. He had Yugi and new friends. He was wasting away being all mopy all the time. _That's it! No more depression for me! It's time to go back to the old me...Heh! I've still got my shadow powers for Ra's sake! I've had enough of this._ He sat up determinedly and turned off the TV. He tried to get up out of bed, but couldn't. _Well...I guess I have to get better and get out of here first..._He sighed and got back in bed, turning the TV back on.

- - -

Four o'clock soon came and Yugi practically ran back to the dorm. "Slow down!"

"Matte!!"

"Oy, Yugi! Let us catch up!"

"C'mon, we have to hurry. He's been waiting all day!"

"Yugi..." Melissa laughed. "It'll be fine. I'm sure he's amusing himself. Relax."

"Okay..." The group smiled at him and they went out to Melissa's car to go to the hospital.

"Is everyone buckled in?"

"Yep."

"Hurry."

"Yugi, I'm going the speed limit so you'll just have to be patient." With that, she started up the car and they headed out.

- - -

When they got to Yami's room, they found him fast asleep with the TV on low. Yugi smiled and covered him more warmly. "...Ai...aibou..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Ha ha ha ha, this is one of my favorite movies," Melissa said as she watched the TV. "Tarzan" was on and it was the part when Tarzan was a little kid.

"Mine too," said Jen.

"Yeah...it's our favorite too. He always watches it with me."

"I thought that song sounded familiar," Melissa said. Yugi nodded.

"...He always...sung it to me...when I was sad or lonely or couldn't sleep."

"Awww," Jen said. Yugi sniffled a bit, then cleared his throat to quickly recover. Melissa only smiled.

"So, should we come back later?" Josh said.

"If you want. I'm gonna stay until he wakes up."

"If you want to Yugi."

"I'm staying," Melissa said.

"Me too," said Jen. Josh just shrugged and left to get a snack from the cafe. Crimson eyes slowly opened.

"...Yugi...?"

"Hi, Pharaoh-chan. You sleep okay?" He nodded and slowly sat up.

"...Guys?"

"We were wondering when you'd wake up. We came to see you as promised," Melissa smiled. Jen smiled and nodded.

"...Thanks...It...Its pretty boring around here..." he laughed.

"Hey! You laughed!"

"Yeah! You're all happy!" Jen agreed. Yugi just smiled.

"So, when do you break out of here?" he said.

"S-some-time...tomorrow..."

"Awesome!" Melissa said. Jen smiled.

"So, how are you today?" Yugi asked.

"M-Much better..." he said with a smile. Everyone else smiled; glad to finally see him happy again.

"Excuse me, is it alright if I come in?" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned their heads at the voice.

"Dr. Joyce? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. She smiled and put a vase of lotus blossoms on the night stand.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened."

"You...s-sure...you're...alright?" Yami asked concerned.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. I'm so terribly sorry about yesterday. I caught a bad cold last week and I didn't feel very well yesterday. It won't happen again. Next time, I won't have anyone fill in. You'll just have to miss that day. I can't afford to let this happen again. From now on you will only see me."

"Th-thank you...but...I won't...be...coming...anymore..." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wh-what?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Are you sure, Atemu dear?"

"...Po-positive..."

"But Pharaoh...you tried to kill yourself yesterday."

"...I know...but, th-that...doesn't matter. I'm tired...of...being that w-way..."

"Yami-chan..."

"Alright then. My work is done. Feel free to come talk to me whenever you like, though."

"...I...w-will...Thanks...for the...flowers..."

"You're welcome dear," she smiled.

"So...wait a minute," Melissa started. "You...You aren't depressed anymore?"

"...No...Not anymore...it's t-time I...get over all this...and...forget about...my...disability."

"Pharaoh I...I'm so happy!" Yugi exclaimed rushing over to his Pharaoh and collapsing into his embrace.

"...It's time...to...be...the Pharaoh...you know again..."

"...I...I'm so...so proud of you..." Yugi sobbed.

"It's okay...I'm here," he whispered back.

"Totally cool!" Melissa cried, crying a little herself. Jen genki smiled, trying not to cry. Dr. Joyce smiled.

"I'm glad you've overcome your battles, Atemu. I knew you could," she smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think I'll let your friends visit. Don't be a stranger dear."

"I...won't..." She smiled and left the room. He smiled after her.

"Aishiteru..." Yugi sobbed.

"Everything's going to...be back...to normal...now...Aibou...I promise."

"H-hai..." he sniffled nuzzling into his Pharaoh.

"Yeah!" Melissa clapped.

"Now you just need to get better and out of the hospital."

"Yeah..." Yami replied.

"What's up guys?"

"The Pharaoh's all better," Melissa genki smiled.

"Like out of the hospital better?"

"No silly," said Jen. "He's not sad anymore."

"Oh... That's cool."

"Yeah! We are sooo gonna celebrate when you come home tomorrow, Pharaoh-sama!"

"I'd like...that..." he smiled. He turned his attention back to his little light. "You okay...Yugi?"

"Yeah..." Yugi said getting off the bed. He smiled and Yami smiled back. Melissa squealed.

"It's so good to see you so happy!"

"...Yes...I think...I'll go one last time...to Dr. Joyce...just to be sure..."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "That will make it official too." /Yami-chan?/

Hmmm? 

/Just curious but, what made you change your mind?/

There are people...worse than me...that can still...do great things...I just finally...realized...what everyone's...been...trying to...tell me... Yugi smiled.

/Good. I'm glad you're back./

...Me too... he linked with a familiar smirk on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 19

Soon, Yami was released from the hospital and allowed to go back to school. Yugi and the others were quite happily. "So," asked Jen as they sat at lunch. "You're really all better and not sad anymore?"

Yami nods with a smile. "Yes." he said.

"And that makes US happy," Melissa genki smiled.

"And even better, we leave for Christmas Break on Friday."

"Oh yeah! Grandpa will be happy to see us," Yugi said. Yami smiled.

"I'm sure your grandfather will love to see you and know that you're all better Pharaoh-sama," Melissa genki smiled.

Yami smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes." he said. Both girls smiled. It wasn't long until they finished lunch and went back to the dorms.

- - -

Just as they entered the dorm room, the phone was ringing off the hook. Yugi went over to anser it. "Hello?"  
"Hey Yuge! Ya home!"

"Joey? How did you get this number?"

"Gramps gave it to me."

"What's up Joey?"

"Well... Kaiba wanted me to pass some information to ya."

"Yeah?" The girls looked at him confused as he rambled on in Japanese.

(Yami? Who is it he's talking to?) Melissa asked.

Our friend Joey. 

(Oh, okay) Yami smiled.

"Yeah. Kaiba wanted me to tell ya that he's going to hold a special Christmas Duel Monster tournament at Kaiba Land. He wanted to make sure you and the Pharaoh will be there."

"NANI!" Yugi spat in confusion, surprise, and a little annoyance.

"Wha? Wha's the matter Yuge?"

"...Wh-...what is he thinking?"

"Well... He did gave Yami that new duel disk right? He wants to put it on the market... And you know how Kaiba is."

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Jen wonder.

"Hai..." Yugi sighed. "We'll be there. We are off for a week. I know Yami will be excited. Thanks Joey. We'll be coming home late tomorrow."

"Okay Yuge, I'll tell Kaiba. See ya both soon. I hope the Pharaoh's doing better by now."

"Bye." Yugi hung up the phone. "Well, Yami-chan? You up for this?"

"Do you have to ask?" he smirked. The girls were REALLY confused now.

"Okay what's going on here?" Jen asked.

"Though..." Yami started "I might need to twick my deck a bit."

"Okay then."

"Uh...Hello? Wanna clue us in?"

Yami and Yugi were so busy talking they looked surprisingly at the girls. "Oops, sorry." Yugi sweat dropped "Sorry guys."

"It's okay. What's Pharaoh-sama so happy about?"

"There's a tournament back home that's going to start." Yugi said "It's going to be sponsored by Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp? Oh my gosh! THE Kaiba Corp and Kaiba Land?"

The two boys nodded. "We are old rivals with Seto Kaiba." Yami said.

"Well it was mostly you, Yami-chan." said Yugi.

"True."

"Wow! So, you're going to duel in the tournament, right Pharaoh?" Yami nodded with a smile. "Great! I'll be wishing you luck," Melissa said.

Yami smiled. "Thank you." Both girls smiled back.

"Well," Jennifer started, "it's late and all of us have to pack for tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." said Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah...okay..." Melissa sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"...I...I'm just gonna miss you guys. Especially you, Yugi. We've been best friends since the beginning of the year."

"Don't worry Meli. We'll see them off at the airport."

"Yeah," Yugi added. "We'll be back for the Spring Semester."

"...I guess...Oh! I just remembered something. See you tomorrow! C'mon Jen!" Melissa said rushing out and to the girls' dorms.

"Meli! That's my drawing arm!"

Yami laughed outright. "Uh...bye..." Yugi said. Yami smiled at Yugi. "Oh! Before we pack, we should get the girls' gifts ready," Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Yeah." Yugi smiled at him and they started wrapping, as did the girls a few hallways down in their room.

- - -

The next day, the university was all hustle and bustle for students going home for the holidays. Jen was happily singing a Christmas song. Melissa was singing along too. As they walked out to Melissa's car to go to the airport, they sang happily and loudly. "...Ring a ling, hear them ring. Soon it will be Christmas Day. Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Yami was giving this odd look. Okay I don't get what they are singing. 

"They're singing "Silver Bells."

"Oh, maybe next time I should learn English." Yami said. Yugi laughed. "I'm serious, Yugi."

"I know." Yami smiled at Yugi. When they got in Melissa's car, she had the Christmas Station on. They sung the whole way there, Yami doing his best to sing along in Japanese. Meli grew sad and sighed as they got out of the car and helped both boys with their things. Jen was sad as well as they walked up to get their boarding passes. After the boys got their passes, the four of them sat and waited in the lobby for their flight to be called. Melissa sighed in boredom. Yami notice this and looks towards Yugi.

"What?"

"Aibou, shouldn't we... You know... **_-whink whink-_**"

"Oh!" Yami smiled.

"Jen? Shouldn't we...you know?"

"Oh yeah!"

In a silent rush all four of them presented their gifts. They all looked at each other confusedly. "Uh...who should go first?" Melissa asked. Yami blink confusedly.

"Oh...You...want me to help?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! Why don't you go first? You're the reason we should celebrate anyway. You're all better now "

Yami smiled and nods. "If you don't mind, Aibou." he said. Yugi smiled and shook his head. Yami smiled back and hands his over to Yugi. The girls watched in excitement as Yugi helped Yami open his gifts from the girls. His eyes widened as Melissa's was opened first. "Meli..." he started as he stared at her present.

"I...like your old name...It's prettier...I...I made it myself..."

"Thank you, Meli." Yami said as he smiled at her "I love it." She smiled happily. Jen's came next. It was a bigger, flatter box. Melissa waited impatiently as Yugi and Yami slowly unwrapped Jen's gift. Yami's eyes widened and tears started to fall as her gift was opened. There in the box, was a beautifully framed picture. Him and Yugi were embracing in the ocean sunset. It was beautiful, but the most precious part, was that he had BOTH his arms. He quietly sobbed as he ran his hand over the frame and the picture. "Wh...why...?"

"It's the way I see you," Jen genki smiled.

"Awww, that's so sweet, and so cool!" Melissa agreed.

"It's...it's..."

"Thanks a lot Jen," Yugi said.

"Go ahead and open yours too. It's the same thing. I had the Pharaoh's photocopied." Yugi smiled and opened his, finding that she was right.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"You're so cool, Jen. You showed me up. How can I compete with that?"

"He liked the necklace," she replied.

"Yeah, he did. Yugi next! Since you already opened one."

"Okay..." he smiled. He took the big rectangular box out from under the already opened picture and began to open it. Yami watched in interest. Yugi's eyes widened as he pulled back the tissue paper from inside. "Oh wow! Thanks Meli!" Yugi smiled as he looked at a plain black messenger bag with a gold Egyptian eye symbol in the middle. There were different pins on the bottom edge of the front. Yami smiles. "Thanks guys. Meli, why don't you go next," Yugi smiled.

"Yeah." Jen agreed happily.

"Okay..." she blushed as she started opening the first of her three gifts. It was from Jen. "Eeee! He's so cute!" Melissa cried as she opened the box to find a cute penguin.

Jen smiled happily. "I knew you like him." she said. Melissa nodded happily. She put the empty box aside and opened Yugi's. It was a small box. She smiled when she opened it.

"Cool! Nightmare Penguin, Penguin Knight, Penguin Soldier, and Torpedo Penguin. Thanks Yugi-chan," she genki smiled.

"Well, when Jen mentioned you liked penguins..."

"It was very sweet." She happily moved onto Yami's. He grew nervous as she started to open his.

"Aww what's wrong Pharaoh?" Jen asked as she saw his nervousness.

"...I hope she likes it..." he muttered, unconsciously grabbing his right side.

"Oh wow!" Yami perked up, though still nervous. "Did you draw this yourself?" Melissa asked.

"Wha?" Jen asked curiously as she looked at what Melissa had gotten. It was a framed picture of Dark Magician Girl in a cute battle pose. It was drawn in colored pencils.

Yami suddenly blushed. "Yeah...It was a bit hard though..." he said "Are you sure it's good?"

"It's BEAUTIFUL," she smiled.

"Can I see?" Yugi asked. Melissa nodded and handed it over to him. Yami just blushed even a deeper shade of red.

"...Yami-chan...you...drew this...using your left hand...? That's amazing..."

Yami's face got redder. "Yeah..."

"Thank you so much, Pharaoh-sama. I'll treasure it. Well, now it's Jen's turn," Melissa smiled. Jen genki smiled and opened the top one, it was from Melissa. Jen smiled to see it was a pillow with her name in Hieroglyphs embroidered on the bottom.

"Awww thanks Meli-chan!" Jen said with a huge smile.

"Welcome," Melissa genki smiled back.

"Do mine next," Yugi smiled excitedly.

"Okay." Jen said with a smile as she started to open up Yugi's. She carefully removed the cover of the box and pulled aside the tissue paper. "Oh thanks Yugi! How did you new I need new prism color pencils?"

"Just a guess," he smiled.

"Wow! Nice case for them too!" Melissa smiled.

Yami grew nervous again as Jen started to open his gift. _I hope she likes it._

"Ohhhh..." Jen said at aw when she saw what was inside. "It's...It's pretty..." she said staring at the silver necklace she held in her hand. It was a small silver ankh with a blue turquoise stone inset in the cross section. Her eyes widened even more at the other item in the bigger box. It was a framed drawing of Dark Paladin in an elegant battle pose. She smiled at Yami. "Thank you Pharaoh-sama." she said.

He blushed and nodded. "Y-you're...welcome..."

"You're a really great artist," Melissa genki smiled.

Yami bushed again. "...Y-You really think so...?" he asked.

"Mmm Hmmm," she nodded. "Look at these," she said showing him both drawings. "They're totally awesome!"

"FINAL BOARDING FLIGHT 345"

"That's us, Yami-chan." said Yugi.

"Aww, bye bye already?" Melissa said sadly.

"FINAL BOARDING CALL, FLIGHT 234"

"Meli, that's us. We all have to go now."

"Group hug before you two go!" Jen said.

"Yeah!" Melissa exclaimed. So, they all hugged tightly. Soon they all let go. "See you in the spring?" Melissa asked.

"So you in the spring," Yugi nodded.

"You'll be coming back Pharaoh?" Jen asked.

"Where Yugi goes, I go."

"That's good," Melissa smiled. "Well, see you guys in the Spring!" she called going towards her gate.

"Wait for me Meli!" Jen called.

"Home?" Yugi asked turning towards Yami.

Yami nods. "Lets go." he said. Yugi smiled and they got on the plane.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 20

During the flight back home Yami fell asleep next to Yugi, with his head resting on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled softly at his pharaoh. He was still quite happy that his pharaoh was back to his old self. Yugi gently shook Yami awake as they landed. Yami groggily awoke. "We're here?" he yawned.

Yugi nodded. "We're home." Yami just smiled. He followed Yugi off the plane, getting more and more nervous as they neared the shop. It wasn't long until they pulled up in front of the shop. Yami nervously got out. "Yami-chan what got you so nervous all of the sudden?" Yugi asked.

"...I...It's the first time the others will have seen me since school...since I've been better."

"Oh." said Yugi "Then I can see why you are so nervous then." Yami nodded. "Hey don't worry, I'm going to be right here." Yami nodded again as they headed inside. A surprise awaited them.

"Surprise!!!" Yami jumped and unconsciously stood in front of Yugi protectively.

The group that was where was a bit shock and surprised. "Pharaoh..." Anzu said, who was a bit happy then the others.

"Guys?" he said calming down and moving back to Yugi's side. Yugi tried not to laugh at the group's expressions.

"Pharaoh...there's...there's somethin different about ya..." Joey said.

Yami suddenly smirked. "Oh really?" he said.

Anzu tried not to squeal. "Now THAT'S something we haven't seen in awhile. I've missed that."

Grandpa smiled. "It's good to see the old pharaoh back." Yugi smiled too and so did Yami.

"THAT'S what's different about ya," Joey said.

"Joey, Yami-chan's all better now." Yugi said, still smiling.

"That's great!" Anzu said happily. She practically glomped the pharaoh. Yami wasn't quiet surprise anymore since he got so used to having Jen and Meli glomping him many of time. He just returned the gesture with a one-armed hug. He didn't even think twice about it.

"Let's start this party!" Joey cried.

"Yes," Yami smiled.

- - -

Later that night, Yami had fallen asleep on the couch with Yugi snuggled against him. Grandpa had just said goodbye to the last of the friends. Grandpa turn and smile at the two boys. He got a warm blanket and covered them with it, deciding to let them sleep there. It had been a tough semester and they needed this quiet time together.

- - -

The next morning, Yami woke up to the smell of lunch. He was startled of his surroundings at first, expecting to be in Yugi's bed. He then realized Yugi was right there next to him on the couch. He smiled at him. (Aibou...) Yugi cuddled closer. Yami smiled. (Aibou...Aibou wake up...)

"...Why...?" Yugi groaned.

"For one it's almost noon..." Yami started with a smile "And second we can't sleep the whole holiday away."

"...But I want to..." he sighed as he cuddled closer still, pulling the blanket tightly around him.

Yami sighed. "But Yugi we have to." he said "And besides I think Grandpa is making something good for lunch." Yugi was already fast asleep again. Yami sighed but deiced to get up anyway and walked into the kitchen.

- - -

"Ah, Pharaoh. Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon."

Yami smiles. "Morning Grandpa." he said "What you making that smells so good?"

"Your favorite," he smiled. Yami smiles back as he sat down at the table. "Where's Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"Still asleep." Yami said "It seems he don't want to get up today."

"Hmmm." Yami nods. "I'm glad you're back to your old self Pharaoh." said Grandpa "Did Dr. Joyce help you?"

He nodded. "A little. Yugi and our new friends helped too."

"Well that's good to know." Yami smiled and nodded. "Lunch is served," Grandpa said as he put a plate in front of Yami and sat down beside him.

"Grandpa..." Yami started just as he started at his lunch "I would need your help. I need some help readjusting my deck for the tournament Kaiba is putting on."

"Really?"

Yami nods with a smile. "Yes." he said "Can't really do it with one arm can I?" Grandpa was surprised at the joke. "Well Aibou can't really help me cause he'll be in it as well and I can't let him see what I have in my deck, can I?" Yami said still smiling.

"R-...Right," Grandpa said recovering. "Of course I'll help," he smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa." He just smiled. Yami soon went back to his lunch.

- - -

As Yami finished lunch, he noticed it was snowing outside. He decided he'd wake up Yugi. He got a mischievous smirk on his face and went outside. He grabbed a fresh, small ball of snow and came back inside. He crept over to the couch and carefully nudged the blanket off with his elbow. He tried not to laugh as he mushed the snow against the back of Yugi's neck. "Gaaaa!" Yugi shouted as he bolted awake. Yami snickered. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!"

"To get you up," he genki smiled. Yugi growled, glaring daggers at him. "Oh...did I forget to mention... It's snowing outside."

"Really?" Yugi asked excited. He ran to a nearby window. Sure enough, it was coming down nicely. "Yes!" Yugi smiled. He ran towards the stairs to get dressed. His stomach growled, having other plans in mind.

Yami laughed. "Maybe you should have lunch first." he said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Yugi sweat dropped. After Yugi had some lunch, both of them got dressed and went outside to play in the snow. After both were cold and wet enough, they came inside. "That was fun!"

"Yes it was.." Yami said with a smile.

"So, what now?"

"We should probably change."

"Yeah, we're in cold wet clothes." Yugi headed upstairs with Yami following close behind. "So," Yugi said, "are you ready for this new tournament?"

"Not yet. What I don't understand is why would he throw a tournament over Christmas Break? Is he that eager for me to beat him?" Yugi laughed outright.

"Good one...**_-cough cough-_**..."

"Aibou, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, " Yugi said as he opened his bedroom door. "Just a little chill. I'll be alright."

"If you say so..." Yugi smiled before sneezing six times in a row. Yami became worried and protective of Yugi. "Are you SURE you're okay, Aibou?"

"Fine," he sniffled with another smile. He went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. But Yami was still not to sure, and he still worried about his other. Yugi came out dressed in his pajamas. He sniffled and sneezed. "Your turn," he smiled.

"Aibou, are you sure you okay?" Yami asked again.

"Yep," he smiled as he coughed. "It's probably because it was freezing outside and then I just took a warm shower. Go ahead and get changed, Yami-chan," Yugi smiled. Yami was still worried as he slowly goes into the bathroom. While Yugi waited, he got out his cards and started organizing them to get a good deck ready for the tournament.

- - -

As Yami got out of the shower, he heard moans and bad coughing. He hurriedly changed and rushes into the bed room. "Aibou?" he said, worry still can be heard in his voice. Yugi was fast asleep, though it wasn't very peaceful. Yami came over, still very worried and gently place a hand on Yugi's forehead. He definitely felt warm, but to be completely sure, he went into the bathroom and got the thermometer. He soon returned. He was unsure how if he should wake up Yugi first or not. As Yugi whined in his sleep, he decided he'd have to wake him up. He shook his shoulder. "Aibou, wake up for just a minute." Of course Yugi refused to not wanting to wake up. "C'mon. Just for a minute, then you can go back to sleep."

"...Okay..." he whined, slowly sitting up. Yami carefully put the thermometer under his tongue and waited. Yugi groggily notice the worriness in the ex-pharaoh's eyes. "...I'm not sick..."

The thermometer beeped and Yami took a look at it. He didn't like what it read. "This saids you are." he said, still worried.

"I'm NOT sick," Yugi whined. "It's just a headache."

"101 is not a headache. You're going back to sleep."

"...But Yami-chan..." Yugi saw the seriousness in Yami's worried eyes. "...fine..." Yugi huffed as he coughed horribly. He turned over and went back to sleep. Yami sighed and went into the bathroom for some medicine.

_It's my turn to take care of you, Aibou._ He came back out and found Yugi trying to leave the room. Yami 'cross' his arm 'across' his chest. "Where do you think you're going, Aibou?"

"D-downstairs...I'm hungry...and grandpa probably needs help with dinner..." he said weakly. He sneezed, sniffled, and coughed all the while trying to push past his fever.

"Oh no you don't." Yami said "You get back in bed mister. I'm sure Grandpa can do fine by himself, and I'll get you something."

"D-don't...tell me...wha-..."

"AIBOU!" Yami said rushing to catch him. He led him back over to the bed. Yugi weakly sat up. Yami gave him the medicine and watched him take it. "Lie down in bed and I'll bring you something to eat." Yugi nodded and got back in the bed. Yami smiled solemnly and make sure Yugi stayed in bed before he left the room.

- - -

"Hello, Pharaoh. You're just in time for supper. Where's Yugi?"

Yami sighed a bit worriedly. "It seems Yugi gotten himself sick," he said "with a fever of 101."

"Oh..." Grandpa sighed worriedly. Yami nodded. "I'll make a plate that you can take to him."

"Thank you." Yami said "It was hard trying to ask Yugi to stay in bed."

"He is quite stubborn," Grandpa smiled.

"Yeah."

"Here you go, Pharaoh. I hope he gets better."

"I hope so too." Yami said as he took Yugi's plate upstairs.

- - -

"Pharaoh...!" Yugi whined as he reached the door.

"I'm coming Yugi." Yami called after as he moved the plate and held it in his teeth so his free hand can open the door. He went in and set the plate on the nightstand. "Do you think you can sit up and eat?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm cold...and I hurt all over..." Yami smiled solemnly as he gently sat down next to Yugi's bedside. Yugi coughed a lot and whined.

Yami readied a bit of Yugi's dinner. "Try and eat some, Aibou." he said gently. He shook his head and buried it in the pillows to hide. Yami sighs. "Please Aibou? For me?" he asked gently, his crimson eyes still have the worried look in them.

"...No..." His stomach growled in protest, making him whine and grunt. He slowly sat up and took the fork from Yami. Yami couldn't help be smile at this. Yugi slowly ate. Yami watched silently. Yugi swallowed the last bite and lay back down. Yami smiled softly. Yugi sneezed followed by another two bad coughs. He whined as his body ached.

"You need anything Aibou?" Yami asked, still a bit worried. He sneezed and nodded. "Then what is it?" Yami asked. Yugi turned over and pleaded with his weak amethyst. Yami was unsure what Yugi could have wanted. He coughed and whined again. He weakly pulled on Yami's side of the bed. "Oh I see." Yami said with a small smile. He stood up and walked around to his side of the bed. Yugi nodded weakly. Yami sat down on his side of the bed and looked at Yugi. He shook his head with another cough and moans and pats the empty pillow. Yami sighed again, still smiling. "Okay Aibou." he said as he slowly started to lie down next to him. Yugi grabbed his arm tight and pulled. Yami lost his balance and flopped down on the bed instead of lying down gracefully. Yugi hugged his arm, nuzzling into it, and fell asleep holding it tight. Yami tried not to laugh. "Well, that didn't go to well as plan." he said softly to himself as he watch his sleeping aibou. He coughed a little, but for the most part was sleeping peacefully.

Yami smiled and tried to get up from the bed. Yugi only pulled tighter and nuzzled more deeply into his arm. "...Mine..." he mumbled in his sleep.

**_"...Great...now what do I do?"_** Yami waited until his arm fell asleep. Fortunately, Grandpa came up to check on Yugi.

"How's is he-...**-laughs-**"

"A little help please?"

"It seems Yugi don't want you to leave."

"Yeah, but this is my only arm left you know." Yami said "And I do need it." Grandpa chuckled. He carefully helped Yami get his arm out and quickly replaced it with Yami's pillow. "Thank you." Yami said softly so he would not wake up Yugi.

Grandpa nodded. "He seems like he'll be alright. I brought some vapor rub to help." Yami smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, Pharaoh."

"Goodnight." Grandpa smiled as he went downstairs. Yami quietly went to the bathroom before getting back into bed next to Yugi. He took his pillow back and made sure they were both tucked in warmly. He smiled and put his arm around Yugi before falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

AN: I like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic. You know who you are.

We'd Never Danced  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 21

Late in the night, the window rocked with a fierce winter wind. The whistling and rattling woke Yami up. He got up and carefully checked the window. It was a nasty winter storm. He made sure the window was closed all the way and locked before covering it back up. He got back into bed and didn't like what he found. He panicked at first to find Yugi not there, but looked closer. There was a coughing, sneezing, and shaking lump in the covers. Yami got worried as he sat back down. "Aibou..." he said quietly, just in cause Yugi was sleep. He got a whiney moan, three bad coughs, and another whiney moan in reply. Yami got even more worried. Yugi started to whimper and cry, balling up as tightly as he could to stop shaking. Yami, as gently as he could, took Yugi into his lap. Yugi nuzzled into him for warmth and Yami could feel how horribly he was shaking. He whimpered and cried, causing his coughing to be worse.

"...Yami-chan..." Yugi whined. Yami smiled softly, he knew what to do.

"SSshhh, it's alright, I'm here." Yugi coughed and cried. He sounded horrible. Yami thought back to earlier and took the vapor rub from the nightstand. He took the covers off of Yugi. He whined and complained. "Just for a minute."

Yugi weakly fought as the Pharaoh tried to unbutton his shirt. "..C-c-cold..." Yugi whined as he coughed.

"It will be just for a bit." Yami said gently. He opened the vapor rub and sniffled a bit at the smell. He stuck his fingers in it anyway and started by putting a little under Yugi's nose. Yugi whined at smell, but realized he could breath a bit better. Yami then started to rub the gel on Yugi's chest. Yugi moaned weakly at the gentle, soothing touch. Yami quickly closed the container and buttoned Yugi's shirt. He wrapped him very warmly in the covers and held him in his lap again. Yugi nuzzled into him for warmth and comfort. He started to shake from fear as the storm picked up, ice hitting the window. Yugi just wasn't very happy right now. "It's alright, Aibou. I'm here." He sobbed and nodded weakly, nuzzling close for comfort. Yami smiled then something slowly came from his mouth, the familiar lullaby. "...Come stop you're crying it will be alright.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from, all around you.  
I will be hear don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us, can't be broken.  
I will be hear, don't you cry."

"...J-just like...old times..." Yugi said calming down.

Yami only smiled and started finishing the song. "'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on.  
Now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart always.  
Always.

Why can't they understand the way they feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
Although we're different, deep inside us,  
We're not that diff'rent at all.

And you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on.  
Now and forever more.

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?  
We need each other the have to hold, they'll see in time, I know.  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong.  
I may not be with you but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time.  
I know.  
We'll show them together 'cause...

You'll be in my heart.  
Believe me you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on, now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart, always.  
Always...I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always.  
Always and always.  
Just look over you're shoulder.  
Just look over your shoulder.  
Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, Always." When Yami looked down he smiled to see Yugi finally fallen back asleep. "Sweet dreams Aibou. I'll always be here for you..." He soon joined him in sleep.

- - -

The next morning was sunny and the ice and snow had melted. Yami slowly got up and smiled. He panicked when he found Yugi wasn't in bed. Yami became worried as he slowly sat up and got out of bed. "Yugi?" He looked frantically around the room. He rushed into the bathroom when he heard the shower running. He gently knock on the door. "Yugi? Are you in there?" There was no answer which worried him. "Yugi?" he said knocking again. When he still got no answer he went in anyway. He walked over to the tub and slowly open the shower curtain. "Yugi...?" he started. He found his other asleep, leaning on one side of the wall. "YUGI!" he cried fearing the worst as he gently lifted him out. He went to the closet and pulled out a towel, wrapping Yugi in it. He carefully propped him up on the toilet before shutting the water off. He went back over and started drying him off. Yami was still very worried as he did this. He leaned him against him and half carried him back into the room. He laid him back on the bed and carefully shook him. "Yugi...Yugi wake up..." When Yugi didn't, Yami got even more scared as he gently tried to shook Yugi awake. "Aibou...Wake up..."

Weak amethyst slowly opened. "H-huh...?"

Yami sighed in relief. "Oh Aibou..." he said "I was worried something had happen to you."

"...Wh-why?"

"What were you doing? Why didn't you wake me and ask for help?" he said getting more stern now.

"I...It was time to get up. You were...asleep so I didn't want to wake you. I need to shower and get ready. I'm...I'm gonna get dressed now."

"Oh no you're not!" Yami said in a serious tone "You are still sick. You're staying right here."

Yugi slowly stood up, wobbling a bit. "Y-yes I am...I'm fine..." he said as he weakly walked to his closet. He stumbled a little on the way.

Yami sighs in frustration and came over to gently guild Yugi back to bed. "No you're not. You can hardly stand." he said.

"...But...it's...nice out...and I'm...I'm..." Yugi held his head. "...Fine..."

"No you're not fine." Yami said as he gently places his hand on Yugi's forehead "You still have a fever. You need to stay in bed."

He coughed and sneezed and moaned. "But Yami-chan..." he whined as he sniffled and coughed again.

"No but's Hikari. You're still not better. I want you to get dressed in clean pajamas and get back in bed."

"But..."

"Do I have to use my powers to keep you in bed?"

Yugi grew scared at that and did as he was told. _Geez...what a worry wart..._

"I heard that!" Yugi was dressed in new pjs and slowly walked towards the bed, but started heading towards the door. Yami got piss off. "Aibou!" he warned, "That's not the way towards the bed."

"Eeep!" he squeaked weakly rushing towards the bed and lying down on it, afraid to look at his other.

"That's better." Yami said with a smile "I'll go get you some breakfast. You STAY in bed." Yugi nodded weakly with a gulp. He didn't like the pharaoh when he was mad. "Okay then. I'll be right back." With that Yami left the room, leaving Yugi alone. Yugi decided to read a nearby book. He wasn't going to upset the pharaoh by trying to escape right now.

_W-Well at...l-lest he's not...m-moping around...a-anymore..._ he thought to himself. He smiled; glad to have his pharaoh back to normal. Yami soon returned with two plates of breakfast. He set one down and opened the door before picking it up again. He smiled when he saw Yugi still in bed. Yugi put the book away, but still didn't look at Yami.

Yami notice this and sighed. "Yugi..." he started slowly "I'm sorry that I yelled at you but..." Yugi slowly turned to him, fear still in his eyes. "...I'm just worried about you." Yami said "You're sick and so your body needs to rest in order to get better. And besides you do need to get better cause Kaiba's tournament is going to start in a few days."

"...I'm sorry..." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "It's okay Yugi." he said as he sat next to him with his breakfast "You need help or can you feed yourself?"

"I..I can do it..." he said slowly sitting up.

"Okay but don't be afraid to ask me if you need help." he said as he hands Yugi his plate. Yugi nodded and slowly ate most of the contents as Yami ate his. Yugi set his plate aside and yawned tiredly. Yami notice this. "Are you tired, Aibou?" he asked. Yugi nodded and yawned again, a cute sneeze coming out. "Bless you, Aibou." Yami said with a smile "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll come check on you in a bit."

"No...don't go..."

Yami stopped and turns back to him. "You want me to stay?" he asked. Yugi nodded weakly, giving an innocent look. "Okay, if you want me too." Yami said as he came back over and sat down next to him. Yugi got in the covers all comfy and turned towards Yami. Yami smiles at him. "What is it, Aibou?" he asked.

"...M-making...achoo! sure you...st-stay..."

Yami smiles again. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." he said. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Yami smiled and slowly ran his hand through his other's hair. He was just so cute asleep.

"How are things going this morning?" asked a familiar voice.

"Grandpa? A rough start, but for the most part..."

"Rough start?"

"Yeah, Yugi insisted in not staying in bed."

"I see, well he seems to be alright. You seem to be doing alright. I'll let you be." Yami nodded as he watch the elder one leave the room. Yugi sneezed and coughed, starting a chain of events and moans. Yami looked over, becoming a bit worried. He ran his hand through Yugi's hair again to try and calm him down. It didn't help. Yami didn't know what to do next. Yugi coughed and moaned. Yami watched worriedly but then remembered the awful smelling vapor rub. He reached over and took it from the nightstand.

He opened it up and gently untucked Yugi from the bed. "...cold..." Yugi whined as he coughed again.

"I know Aibou, but I have to do this again." Yami said gently.

"...Okay..." Yugi whined still half asleep. Yami sighed and put some under his nose and then undid his shirt. Yugi relaxed as he felt Yami's hand caress his chest again. His breathing eased and he stopped coughing as badly. Yami gently tucked him back in.

"You can go back to sleep now." Yugi didn't wait for those words. Yami smiled when he saw Yugi fall back asleep. He put the vapor rub back and lay down next to him. "Get better quickly, Aibou..."

- - -

Yami didn't remember falling asleep, nor did he know how long he been asleep. He knew something wasn't right when he woke up. Yami slowly sat up confused then notice he was the only one in bed. _That stubborn little..._ He got up from the bed and looked around. When he couldn't find him in the room, he looked out in the hall and then headed downstairs. "Aibou! Yugi were in Ra's name are you?" He heard a crash and ran into the kitchen. "Yugi!" He was struggling to stand, a broken glass of water on the floor. Yami rushed over to him. "Aibou, what in Ra's name happen?" he asked worriedly, still a bit mad as well cause Yugi got out of bed again.

"I...I was th-thirsty..."

"By Ra, why didn't you wake me?" Yami said "I would been more then happy to get you some."

"..." Yugi gulped, knowing he had made him mad again.

"Honestly, Yugi," he said crossing his arm over his chest. Yugi tried to bend down to pick up the broken pieces of glass, but Yami stop him. "Up to bed with you, now."

"Yes, Yami-chan," he squeaked, trudging upstairs. Yami watched and made sure Yugi was upstairs before trying to clean up the mess himself. He was careful and made sure not to cut himself. He sighed heavily and took a new glass of water upstairs. He sighed to himself.

- - -

"Yugi...?" he asked walking into the room. Yugi was curled up in bed, upset. Yami sighed as he came over. "Here's your water." he said gently "Aibou, what's wrong?"

"...y-you're mad...at me..."

Yami sighed again. "Aibou I'm not mad at you." he said.

"...w-well...you weren't...v-very...happy..." he sobbed.

"Aibou, I'm just worried about you that's all." Yami said gently.

"...I'm sorry..." he sniffled as he slowly turned towards him.

"It's okay Yugi."

"...I...I must be...a real...p-pain..."

"No... You're not." Yami said.

"I...I guess I'm just...used to...taking care of...myself...at school...toughing it out so I don't miss class..."

"Yeah... I know. Even when I was still in the puzzle I had a hard time keeping you in bed." Yugi laughed a little but then coughed horribly. Yami's eyes widened as he rushed to his side. "Aibou, you okay?" he asked.

"...n-not...really..." he gasped as his coughing got a little worse. Yami got worried again. He tried offering the water. Yugi drank it, but it didn't help. Yami then tried more vapor rub. That definitely helped. Yugi lay back down and tried to fall back asleep. Yami smiled and just sat there next to him. Yugi fell asleep instantly. Yami smiled and decided to let him sleep.

- - -

The next day went a lot better. Yami was happy to see Yugi staying in bed more. "Yami-chan, I'm bored, can we go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Well..." Yami started "Okay then." Yugi smiled and gathered up his blankets, heading downstairs. Yami smiled back and fallowed him. Yugi curled up on the couch and waited as Yami went over to the video cabinet and took a small pile out. "Okay which one you want to watch?" he asked.

Yugi thought for a moment before choosing his favorite Christmas movie, Lost Heaven, about a little angel that gets lost on Christmas and tries to go back home. He loved the movie because he grew up watching it with his mom. She would always say, "that little angel reminds me of you. He's just like you." She would smiled and kiss him, making him laugh. Yami liked it for the very same reason. He happily put it in and cuddled up next to Yugi on the couch. As Yami watched the movie and Yugi's antics, he remembered everything they'd ever been through together. Yugi coughed a little and snuggled closer. "It's my favorite part," he smiled.

Yami smile back. "Mine too." he said. Yugi smiled and coughed again. Yami helped him drink a glass of water. As the movie continued, Yami remember things that had happened recently. He looked sadly and thankfully at the angel beside him. _I had my own angel with me all along._ It got towards the end, when the angel had to leave and Yugi started crying, making him cough badly. Yami didn't cry that much at all, one or two tears falling. He felt Yugi grasp him tightly and bury himself in his arms. His coughing grew worse as he cried. He glances down at Yugi, a bit worried. The movie ended with its happy/sad ending and Yugi calmed down a little, but his coughing just wouldn't stop. Yami tried water and tried calming him down, but nothing worked. He took Yugi and ran up to their bedroom. Yami was in the sense, even more worried. He carefully set Yugi on the bed and went for the vapor rub yet again. He turned to Yugi to undo his shirt just as Yugi started coughing up blood. This alarmed Yami.

Yugi started shaking badly too. /...y-yami...chan...i-i'm scared...I...c-can't...stop.../ He started to panic, causing an attack and making it worse. Yami did his best to get more vapor rub on, but it didn't help.

//You have to calm down.//

/I...I c-can't...Help...I can't...stop...I'm scared.../

//Okay, we're going to the hospital then.// He wrapped Yugi up tightly and tried to get him off the bed. "GRANDPA!" Grandpa came into the room when he heard Yami shout. "I need some help."

"What is it?"

"He's not doing well."

"He doesn't look good."

"He coughed up a little blood..." Yami added worriedly.

"That's definitely not good. He needs a doctor. Let's get him to the hospital." Yami nodded and Grandpa helped him get Yugi out of bed. Yami quickly got dressed and held Yugi as best he could as Grandpa threw on some shoes and a coat. "Let's go." Yami nodded and they hurriedly left the house.

- - -

Once there, Yugi was still shakey and panicking. He coughed up a little more blood. "If he doesn't calm down soon..." Grandpa warned.

"I know," Yami replied, deep fear in his voice. //C'mon Aibou...You just have to calm down...//

/...S-c-scared...c-can't...sleep...h-hard...to...breath.../

//Yugi, c'mon...please calm down...// He started to sing the lullaby through the link and hug his little light tightly against him. //Yugi...down...//

"Yugi Mutou?" an nice elderly nurse asked as she came up to them.

"Yes, that's us," Grandpa answered.

"Right this way." Grandpa helped Yami carry Yugi into the back emergency room. A doctor followed behind them.

Yugi was laid on the bed. He grew worse from lack of comfort. /Don't go.../

//I'm not, Aibou. I'm right here...// Yami linked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"So..." started the doctor. "He's had a cold for a little while?"

"Two days," answered Grandpa. "It hasn't gotten this bad."

"When did he start coughing up blood?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Will he be okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

"He should be," the doctor said. He went over and undid the blankets, checking the vitals. "I'd like to keep him overnight. He needs an IV of medicine. But first..." He injected a clear liquid into Yugi's arm. He slowly started to calm down. "That should stop his panick attack."

/...sleepy.../ A nurse came in with a bed and an IV.

The nurse carefully put Yugi on the bed and put him on the IV. "Follow me up to room 201 on the second floor." Yami eagerly followed, Grandpa not too far behind.

Soon, Yugi was set up. Yami was at his bedside, holding his hand. /...Yami-chan...I'm...sleepy...can you...sing me...to sleep.../

//Of course, Aibou.// He sung the lullaby through the link as Yugi fell asleep. He sighed in relief.

"Hopefully he will recover by morning. If he doesn't, I'd like to keep him another night." Grandpa nodded.

"Pharaoh, why don't you sleep here with Yugi the rest of the night. I'll come tomorrow to check on things."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Pharaoh. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Grandpa." He smiled and left the hospital room. Yami carefully laid down in the bed next to Yugi and fell asleep within minutes, being worn out with worry. _Sweet dreams...Aibou..._

- - -

The next morning, Yugi woke up first. He looked around the room in confusion, but then remembered last night. He smiled to see Yami fast asleep next to him in the bed. A morning nurse came in to check everything. She smiled when she saw Yugi awake. "Hi there, sweetie. How do you feel today?"

"A lot better than last night," Yugi said weakly with a smile.

"That's good." She glanced over and notice Yami was still deeply asleep. "You really worried your friend there, huh?"

"...Yeah..." Yugi smiled.

"Well, you check out okay. Breakfast will be on its way," the nurse said with a smile as she left.

At that moment Yami slowly awoke from his deep sleep. He looked over at Yugi and smiled. Yugi smiled back. Then, Yami quickly got a mad look on his face. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

Yugi cowered. "...I'm sorry..."

Yami calmed down immediately. "It's okay. I was just worried."

"...I'm...sorry I worried you..."

"I wanted to worry. I love you," Yami said as he pulled him into a hug.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled into the embrace. "...Me too..."

"So, they said you can go home after breakfast," Grandpa smiled walk into the room. Yami smiled at this news. Yugi did too. "Oh, before I forget," Grandpa started. "You have visitors." The two looked confused until Joey, Tèa, and Tristan came into the room.

"We were so worried when we heard!" Tèa said.

"You alright Yuge?" Joey asked.

"...Yeah..." he said, coming out from Yami's embrace. Yami smiled at their friends and got out of the bed.

"So, when are you coming home?" Tèa asked.

"Soon, I hope," Joey said.

"Yeah. I get to go home after breakfast. I think they want to make sure I'm okay." The gang smiled, glad that Yugi would soon be going home after last night's scare.

- - -

After Yugi got home from the hospital, Yami pushed him right back into bed. "But Yami..." Yugi whined. "The doctors said I was perfectly fine and my cold was gone..." he said trying to get out of bed.

"I'm not taking any chances."

"...You're over-reacting..." Yugi whined as he was pushed back into the bed again.

"Just give me one more day and tonight to be sure."

"...But Yami..."

"Just today Aibou... I want to make completely sure you're okay. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..." he said hugging Yugi and nuzzling against him affectionately.

"...Well... When you put it that way..." Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled back. "And besides we can't have you sick during Kaiba's tournament can we?"

"Oh yeah, that's in a few days isn't it?"

"I believe so."

"Well...until then...why don't you and I spend some 'quality time together'," Yugi smirked in a mischievous way.

Yami smirked back. "I like your thinking," he said as he crawled into bed. He put his arm around Yugi and started kissing the base of his neck. Yugi giggled and signaled him to keep going. Maybe staying in bed today wouldn't be so bad. Both didn't know how long they had been asleep when they heard Grandpa calling them for dinner.

Yugi was the first awake. "Coming!" he yawned. He laughed to find Yami next to him with his arm around him.

Yugi carefully moved Yami's arm and tried to get up. Yami grabbed Yugi by his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he taunted.

"To dinner. Coming?"

"But we were so comfortable..." Yami 'whined'.

"Okay if you not coming..." Yugi teased.

Yami started to laugh. "Okay. Okay I'm coming." He smiled and fallowed Yugi downstairs.


End file.
